


Omega Cocktail

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Biological Drinks [1]
Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Add more tags as the story progresses, Aftermath of Torture, Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bartender!Rhys, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hospitalization, Hurt, I haven't decided yet, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Job offers, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, M/M, More characters might be added, Omega!Rhys, Public Hand Jobs, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Serious Injuries, Torture, Warnings will probably change, basic descriptions of violence, cliche plot points, don't touch rhysie, heat - Freeform, not permitted touchy feely, weekly uploads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incredibly stressful day on Helios, Jack ventures down to the 'Up Over Bar' for a few drink and the possibility of picking up an omega for the night.</p><p>What he didn't expect, was to meet the new pretty omega bartender, who just happened to look and smile at him in just the right way to make him spend the night drinking just to listen to him talk.</p><p>Oh, and he'd turned down several job offers from rival companies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BebeSeeD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebeSeeD/gifts).



> AHHHH... New fic whilst I've already got two on the go, as well as a series...  
> I'm screwed  
> But it's because it's something to do whilst I have a break from college work
> 
> Anyway, This is my first Alpha/Omega fic, so I'm a little nervous that this is below standard...? Idk.
> 
> Let me know what you think? Thanks guys :*

He wasn't too sure at _why_ he was walking into the 'Up Over bar' at one o'clock in the morning. The stench, the various mixed scents of Alpha, Beta and Omega, pounding music and frequently flashing lights was enough to put him off. But maybe it was something to do with the fuck up at Hyperion earlier this week that caused an extra eight hours over time or maybe it was the way that prick, a beta no less, thought he could mouth off to him, a fucking _alpha!_ Another reason could be the appealing idea of finding someone pretty enough to take into the bathroom, have his way with them and then leave, removing the knot that was in his gut caused by stress and tension which meant he had an impending boner he already wanted to get rid off.

Moxxi's bar wasn't exactly a favourite of his, the woman was a little too perky for his liking, an alpha herself (and a demanding one at that) but it was one of few places where he could do as he wished and still be able to have a conversation with the owner. Moxxi was a good fri- acquaintance that he trusted some of his stocks and company secrets with. _Some_.

Stepping into the club, the musk and alcohol stench drifts into his nostrils and seeps into his clothes almost instantly, causing his nose to wrinkle slightly. However, the sweat from the biological classes didn’t seem to bother him too much tonight. Maybe it was because he needed to get laid. The beat of the music shakes through him as he walks into the room, causing a sigh to escape his lips. God he hated this place. Why was he even here? His eyes begin to wander, falling to rest on the multi-coloured bar with neon drinks that released a variety of different coloured smokes and showed of some off-worldish fruits. _That's_ why he was here. Although he hated this place, hated the people that came here and worked here, even found the boss annoying at times, he couldn't deny the fact that Moxxi had the best bar known to man. The drinks that her and her staff could cook up. Damn. Taking a seat, he makes a note at how the bar was unattended... unprofessional much.

He's about to call for someone when a brunette suddenly pop's up from behind the counter, a cocktail shaker in his hands. Jack notices the right arm immediately. Instead of a normal human, flesh arm, the shirt sleeve had been cut off to make it more comfortable and to show off the sleek chrome cybernetic limb. Huh, interesting.

"Oh- Hey, sorry about that. I was just adding another flavour." He chuckles, shaking the silver container, flashing a bright smile at Jack, "What can I get you?"  
Jack stares at the young male in awe, his jaw a little slacker than usual, transfixed by the sudden glow that appeared before him.

"Uh, Gargle Blaster. Thanks kiddo." He replies, clearing his throat when a block suddenly forms there. What was that smell…? Was it him? He subtly moves to press his shoulder to his skin, inhaling. Nope. Sitting straight, he sniffs the air a few times, before finally managing to place the scent. It wasn’t horrible. Actually, it was nice, causing him to feel rather relaxed in the busy atmosphere. It was coming from the man in front of him. An omega...

"Best drink in existence coming right up.” the bartender jokes, pouring the neon pink liquid from the cocktail shaker into a strange, unique prism glass, before starting on Jack's request.

"I've never seen you around here before kid, what's you're name?" Jack asks, happily accepting the cocktail glass from the bartender.

"I started a couple of months back, but I only work the really late shifts. My name's Rhys." He replies, flashing a bright smile, "What about you?"

"Handsome Jack, CEO of Hyperion, hero, the works. You may have heard of me." Jack answers, grinning with an equally bright smile. He was a little disappointed when the only reaction he got was the kid's jaw slackening slightly and his eyes widening by a centimetre. The colour still remained in his face, the bright neons of the room dancing and shifting across him beautifully.

"Uh- do you want me to get Mox? Or-?" He hesitates, ready to move to the backroom if he needed.

"Nah kiddo, I'm here for a go- wind down, not to talk business." He interrupts, deciding that if he did want a 'good time' he'd probably be calling Nisha up, not in a crowded club.

"Well I can certainly help with that." Rhys smirks, instantly falling into pace with him. He _meant_ the drinking! But Jack being Jack enjoyed his little slip up and the possibilities it brought along with it.

"Can you now cupcake? And how do you figure that?" He purrs teasingly, waggling his eyebrows to the younger male. The omega can’t stop the hot blush surfacing onto his cheeks, his eyes searching frantically for anything other than the man in front of him to look at. He’d figured the man was an alpha as soon as he laid eyes on him, that was instantly confirmed by his announcement that he was in fact Handsome Jack (he was notorious for gloating and using his alpha advantages). Plus, he smelled really good.

" _Well,_ if you don't mind, I have to do a performance for group eight. I'll be back in a bit in case you need a top up though." He smiles warmly, with slightly more confidence and vigour than he expected so shortly after an accidental dirty talk. Taking the cocktail shaker from the counter and rounding the bar, revealing his whole outfit to Jack. He was wearing tight, indigo jeans, pinching his ass and thighs perfectly, and a ruby red blouse defining his lithe hips and the silky fabric reflecting some of the lights.

"P-Performance?" Jack stammers, soaking up the sight in front if him, barely managing to get the word out.

"Yeah, some of them like to watch me shake around a little whilst making a cocktail." Rhys chuckles, unbuttoning his two top buttons to show off his baby blue tattoo's and the thick black ink shaped in a circle on his neck. “How do I look?” He smirks, holding his arms out, showing himself off to the CEO.

“Uh- Uhm… Ahh-“ Jack stammers. He really wanted to answer, not wanting to allow someone he met on Pandora, no matter how beautiful they were, to make him seem like a babbling mess. But the breath is caught in his throat, the words tangling together and a lump forming in his chest.

“I’ll take that as I look good.” Rhys laughs, grabbing the cocktail shaker from the bar. “Feel free to watch the performance from here.” He whispers into the shell of the older man’s ear, brushing past him slightly as he moves back to sashay his way over toward his designated table.

* * *

Jack had definetly gotten drunk. However, he couldn't tell if he'd gotten drunk on the marvelous, exotic drink that the bar served, or if it was on the sight of how the new bartenders hips shook and swayed when he was making a cocktail. The kid knew how to put on a show for the buyers. He had such a perfect sense of rhythm, matching all the rolls of his hips, thrusts and shakes to the beat of the music, no matter how fast and upbeat it was. Moxxi probably had an input on that. But Jack found it difficult to pull his eyes from his hips when they popped out to the left, rolling rhythmically in a circle, waving side to side and bucking forward. Jack hadn't left his seat for most of the night, the only times he did were to go to the bathroom and even then he made sure Rhys resevered his seat. He wasn't going to miss a single second of this kid. When he eventually left for the night, it was around four o'clock in the morning. Rhys had just finished his shift and the pair had moved outside once he'd gotten changed from his work clothes, into more comfortable trousers and baggy shirt, to continue their ongoing conversation.

“Was it really a good idea for the CEO of one of the biggest corporations in the universe to stay out drinking so late and so much?” Rhys asks, slipping his phone from his pocket to send a text to his buddy, and flat mate, Vaughn.

“Who’s gonna say anything about it? You ever been to Helios kid? _No one_ is gonna be brave enough to question if I miss a day of work.” He grins, cocking an eyebrow toward him. Rhys simply hums a response, not wanting to risk an answer. Just because the man seems to have been staring at him the whole night and seemed to be at least _slightly_ obsessed with him, didn’t mean at _all_ they were on a friendly basis and _definitely_ didn’t mean he could say what he pleased to him.

“Do you have a way home?” Rhys asks, watching as Vaughn’s familiar rust bucket car begins to chunter down the street. He’s caught off guard suddenly, when a strong arm wraps around his hips, fingers crawling over his hips and digging in slightly.

“Why? You offering Kitten?” Jack growls, leaning in a little close for comfort as the car pulls up. Carefully, Rhys lightly takes ahold of his wrist, peeling his hand off his hip and making some distance between them.

“Nope, just don’t wanna be the last person to see you in case you don’t show up for work tomorrow. Can’t have corporate assholes questioning me for your whereabouts.” Rhys teases, opening the car door and throwing his bag onto the back seat. “Mox’s bar is always open for you sir. Feel free to come by again.” He rounds off graciously, slipping into the passenger seat of the car and shutting the door, inhaling the familiar, comforting scent of the beta.

“See ya soon Kiddo.” He hears the muffled goodbye as the car pulls from the curb.

“Who was that bro?” Vaughn frowns, glancing in his rear mirror, catching the stranger watching the car before turning away and heading down the street.

“You’re boss.” Rhys replies, simply as if talking to the CEO of Hyperion was no big deal.

“W-What?! That was Se-“ Vaughn stammers, disbelief coming easily to his tone.

“Handsome Jack, yeah.” Rhys grins awkwardly.

“Wh- Handsome- What?!” the smaller man almost chokes, abruptly pulling up to the curb and putting it into park to stare at his flatmate.

“You’re kidding? You’ve gotta be joking, right?!” he exclaims, making will gestures with his hands, trying to get a grasp on the situation.

“No. I’m being serious bro. He walked into the bar about three hours ago for a wind down and had been talking to me since he walked through the door. Moxxi had mentioned before that they were friends so it’s not really that surprising that he’d visit the club…” Rhys shrugs, the situation not affecting him as much as it probably should. He’d been in some pretty awkward situations before, but Moxxi had always talked him through them and when he first started, she’d trained him to deal with unusual/unique customers. He just took it all in his stride.

“So what’d he say? What did you talk about?” the accountant queries, suddenly interested in the situation.

“Sorry bro, you know I can’t say. Customer discretion.” the brunette smirks.

“God the only way you could make that sound more like you were a stripper is if you were to change it to ‘client discretion’.” the other man mumbles, clearly sour that there weren’t any juicy secrets being spilled about his boss. Well, his _other_ boss. The _main_ boss.

“Yvette’s gonna have a field day with this.” he adds, smirking, causing Rhys to roll his eyes at what will likely be the over-exaggerated expression of their friend who, also, works on Helios.

"Can we just get home bro? I wanna go to bed." He groans, pinching the bridge of his nose and furrowing his eyebrows, trying to defeat the headache that was niggling his brain. Finally, the car pulls from the curb and begins to make its way back toward their shared apartment.

* * *

Handsome Jack collapses into his office chair, the smells of alcohol and biological classes clinging to his clothes. However, the more prominent smell that ran deeper, seeping into his skin, the one that he was proud and glad that he could still smell, was the one of that bartender; Rhys. God he smelled so good! Fresh, clean, untouched... Groaning, he rolls his head back to rest against the back of his seat, exhaling heavily at the thought of the younger man. His hand dips below his belt, cupping his half-hard cock, his teeth tugging on his bottom lip. GOD… he needed to get laid. Desperately.

"Hey Meg." Jack calls through his ECHOcomm after the device rings several times.

"Jack? Do you know how early it is?" His PA groans, her hair mussed from being woken so early.

"How would you like your old job back pumpkin?" He asks, his fingers twitching on his hard skin.

"My secretary job? Why, have you finally found a new PA?" She replies, becoming a little more awake.

"Still gotta actually offer the kid the job, but yeah... I think I found my new PA." He smirks, the image of the young bartender never leaving his mind.

* * *

"You did so well last night sugar. Not that it was too much skin off your teeth." Moxxi congratulates over the comm, trying to hide her grin with a toned down smirk.

"W-at's t-at supos'd to mean?" He questions whilst running his toothbrush along his gums and teeth.

"C'mon Rhys, don't pretend like you don't know. You were staring at Handsome Jack all night and he was staring right back at you. You couldn't take your eyes off each other." she giggles, placing a well manicured hand in front of her mouth in a feeble attempt to dull her laughter. Rhys chokes of the collection of toothpaste foam and spit in his mouth, dropping the toothbrush into the sink and spitting out anything he hadn't accidentally swallowed.

"Hey, I don't know if this is Sasha fucking with me, but there was definitely no staring... eye contact in general was at a minimum level." he stammers, not looking the alpha directly in the eyes.

"Uh-huh, sure honey, that's why me and Fiona saw you pair getting chummy leaving the club together." She grins venomously.

"... He didn't come back to my apartment if that's what you're implying." Rhys shoots down.

"Hmm," She hums either not believing him, or just becoming completely uninterested, "are you still OK to work tonight?" she asks, batting her eyelids slightly.

"Do you _see_ me working another job? Of course I can work tonight." he smirks, relieved that the conversation had moved on from his run in with the CEO of Hyperion.

"Thanks sugar. I'll put you up on the board. Expect a few table bookings tonight." Moxxi smirks.

"Always do Mox, people just can't keep their eyes off my irresistible body." Rhys replies slickly, waggling his eyebrows.

"Well I know I can't." she plays, winking slyly, "When do you need your week off hun? I'll ask Sasha if she'll cover your shift to make up for her time off." she continues, quickly changing her tone.

"Should be about two weeks." the young man replies, smiling warmly, grateful that Moxxi always thought ahead.

"OK Rhysie, I'll mark you down for then. Tell me if you think it's gonna be any earlier or later. I've got to set up for opening tonight, I'll see you later Sugar." She bids farewell, blowing a kiss at the screen.

"See ya." Rhys grins, catching the kiss and waiting for the line to go dead, the comm going blank.


	2. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew you could become so attached to someone in such a short time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right... I know I said weekly updates... but this one's an exception becauseI've just become very ill and my app that I write on has slowed right down because I've got a lot of this story written out on it. So I couldn't do anymore writing until I uploaded some more of this work XD
> 
> Also, I decided to dedicate this to BebeSeeD because literally all my stories have been book marked by you and you always leave the nicest tags. I was going to dedicate this to you from the start, but I didn't know whether you liked the Alpha/Omega thing XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this ill upload! <3

Seeing him again was a little unexpected. He knew that he couldn't keep his eyes off him last night, always taking quick glances, his eyes transfixed by the shaking of his hips during his personal performances. But the man wreaked of hormones, so he thought he'd try and chat him up for a quick lay and never step foot in the bar again. But there he was, waltzing into the place at 1am on the dot, happily making his way over to the bar when he see's him working there. And he didn't stink of sexed up alpha.

"Well well, if it isn't Mr. Hyperion. Here for another drink or just to talk?" Rhys chuckles, watching Handsome Jack sit down, before resting his elbows on the bar to lean forward.

"Kinda hoping I can do both babe." The CEO smirks, also leaning forward, closing the gap and lingering in the other man's personal space.

"Well, Moxxi made sure to train me up in people skills before I started. What'll it be?" Rhys asks, a little more playfully than he intended.

"Oh? Knowing Mox, those people skills probably extend further than the usual chitchat." Jack purrs, inching forward a bit more.

"Well it certainly doesn't get you free drinks." the younger man laughs, "So decide how much your wallet can take and pick your drink."

"Oh, psh, _please_ kiddo, don't insult me, my wallet can take everything that's on the menu forty three times over and more." Jack grins, waving his hand slightly as if to brush the comment off, "But, the usual will do me just fine. Can't knock the classic." he adds, slight excitement curling in his gut as the omega gathers various different luminous liquids and a cocktail shaker.

"Y'know, I can't help but think you order that just to watch me move my hips, Mr Handsome Jack." the brunette smirks slyly, pouring several liquids into the shaker before starting his well practiced routine.

"Mm, well, you're giving me the free show kiddo, even though the drink is eleven dollars." The alpha hums, resting his head in his palm as his eyes follow the kids movements.

"If this is your attempt at flirting, then it's not very good. Normal people don't complain about the drinks they're buying." Rhys retaliates, cocking an eyebrow as he brings the silver container close to his head, shaking it over his shoulder.

"I'm not you're normal person Rhysie. I'm handsome goddamned Jack and _your_ latest regular." The CEO smirks.

"Lucky me." The other purrs, pouring the drink into one of the bars signature prism glasses and pushing it the short distance across the bar to stop in from of Jack.

"Will you stop flirting with the customers. You have a job to be doing." Fiona hisses, nudging him jokingly on the shoulder.

"W-what? Flirting?! I didn't-" Rhys stammers, a deep blush blooming over his cheeks.

"I wasn't flirting!' Sure Rhys because that's definetly not _drool_ coming from the corner of your mouth right now." She smirks, popping her hip out as she rests her hand on it.

"Wha-?!" The young omega panics, wiping at his lips, only to be embarresed further when there's nothing actually there.

" _Ha!_ " She exclaims triumphant, proving her point.

"Hmph!" Rhys huffs, turning his back to her and making it look as if he was cleaning up some already spotless glasses.

"Just try not to show it too much. Mox is gonna be here soon and if she sees you flirting, she'll either rip the piss out of you, or scold you." Fiona warns, taking her leave to approach a beckoning table of customers. She was right. Moxxi's mood's could waver dramatically from calm and content, to murderous. It could be due to a number of things; an over confident omega, an unpaying customer or some bandit that has crossed her the wrong way. But Rhys couldn't complain. She'd done so much for him in such a short amount of time and she'd previously expressed how much she hated showing her 'bad side' around the omega. And her good side was the most loving, kind, easy going person he'd had the privilege of knowing.

"Rhysie," Jack's voice calls, pulling him from his thoughts, waving his glass a little, "Fancy getting me another?"

"You've finished it already?" Rhys gawpes, taking the glass from him and mixing another of the same.

"Alcohol doesn't affect me, remember kiddo?" the alpha smirks, his eyes easily wandering over Rhys' body again, latching onto his hips.

"Yeah, that's what you said to me last night." the brunette chuckles, remembering the slurring, tipsy mess he'd gotten himself into. 

* * *

"Y'know, if you don't look into a mirror _just_ to admire yourself for at _least_ five minuets every day Rhysie, you're missing out." Jack murmurs. The night had continued on since the CEO had waltzed through the door, several drinks slipping easily down his throat, his posture changing from smart and flirty, to slumped and comfortable.

"Why's that?" the other man smirks, mixing another drink, finding it was the only way to distract the man for long enough to do some _actual_ work, before being beckoned over by the man. Rhys wasn't necessarily impolite, but he'd make sure to brush other flirting, desperate alphas off so he could continue managing the bar and avoid trouble. But Handsome Jack wasn't a man you could just brush off and usher away. Yes, the pair got on well, but they'd only known each other for two nights. There was nothing cemented in their relationship that would prevent Jack from shooting Rhys if he spoke or _looked_ at him in a way that he didn't like.

"Because with a pretty face like it needs to be looked at." He purrs in response. Rhys goes to pour another drink for the man in an attempt to move the fliriting along, so his blushing face wasn't noticed, but Jack's hand covers the top, resting on the rim of the glass, preventing him from pouring the liquid in.

"So, you never _did_ tell me, what's a pretty little thing like you doin' here? I thought only Pandoran's that couldn't get into the big companies worked with Moxxi." Jack states, putting his elbows on the counter and leaning forward slightly.

"Everyone that works here is pretty. Moxxi doesn't just hire anybody." Rhys begins, gingerly taking the older man's hand and moving it from his glass to pour the drink he'd requested.

"This kid could get into any company that he wanted. He has the skills, intelligence and looks to be the CEO if he wanted," Moxxi's voice interrupts, strutting her way behind the bar, smoothing a hand over Rhys' shoulders and down his arms, chin coming to rest on his shoulder, "he even had a few offers from Atlas and Maliwan."

"So what happened kid? Figured you'd wait until Hyperion, the best company in the _world_ , snapped you up?" Jack asks, waggling his eyebrows slightly.

"Don't flatter yourself Handsome Jack, I don't want to leave this place. Moxxi helped me get back on my feet when I had nobody. My boyfriend of four years decided that our engagement meant nothing, once he'd bled my bank account dry. He broke up with me, kicked me out and left me homeless for six months. I was lucky and Moxxi picked me up, gave me food and a roof over my head. To pay her back I work here to pay my rent... With the help of my roommate. He works for your company actually." Rhys replies, his face pained and voice cracking slightly, even though he tries so hard to cover it.

"Kid thinks he owes me something, even though I told him he could leave whenever he wanted and he should've gone with the companies." She tells Jack, shaking her head slightly, smirking at the young man next to her.

"Its not just that, I have friends that are like family here. If I took the employment from the companies, then I'd have to leave all this behind." He corrects, signalling to the bar itself.

"I'm sorry to hear you've had such a rough time kiddo, really, but you could earn so much working for the companies and build a future for yourself." Jack reminds, his voice calm and soft, almost inviting.

"Yeah, well- it's too late now. They were one time offers. Companies don't hang around apparently." Rhys replies, shrugging his shoulders, nonchalantly.

"You could always work for me." Jack offers after a short silence, "It'd be interesting to see what you can do. Offers on the table kiddo, think about it." He finishes, finishing his drink in one last mouthful, putting the glass down and heading toward the door, shooting a quick two fingered salute. 

* * *

Jack had received a personal summon. If it was from Moxxi, he probably would've taken his time or not gone at all, but because it was a _personal_ summon from _Rhys_ , he'd rushed down from Helios. He's really hoping that this wasn't just a lie told by Moxxi to get him down to her bar quicker. He hadn’t been down for a few days. Work had pilled up back on Helios and he wanted to give Rhys some time to mull over his employment offer. When he arrived on Pandora and waltzed into the Up Over bar, the late night rush was just finishing off. It was about two in the morning, so if this _was_ Moxxi’s doing, he was most likely going to kill her. His eyes instantly lay on the lithe, little bartender rubbing down the bar with a damp cloth.

“So then kitten,” he calls, taking a seat in front of the counter and watching a small smile come to the younger man’s face, his hand stilling as he leans on the bar, “I hear you want to talk to me?” he purrs, sniffing slightly as an unusual scent wafts into his nostrils.

“Yeah… I want to go up to Helios.” He asks awkwardly, a small pink blush dusting his cheeks.

“Oh? Accepting my job offer princess?” Jack grins, resting his chin on his hand.

"Hold your horses Handsome. I want a tour of your fancy space station first. Get a feel for the environment. _Then_ I'll consider your job proposal." Rhys offers, leaning forward slightly. The smell had gotten worse. It smells of...  
Jack growls slightly in his throat, causing the younger man to instinctively flinch from him.

"Jack? Did I say something wrong?" He asks, leaning back slightly. Jack grabs his wrist, keeping him close.

"You- You stink of Alpha." He mutters, nosing over the skin on his arm, shocking the brunette a little.

"W-Well, I do have to work closely with them, some like to rub up against me. Nothing I can't handle or not used to." He replies almost nervously.

"Nonono, this is different. This is," he takes another sniff, "stress... a struggle... Rhys what happened? Who put their hands on you?!" He asks, his voice annoyed and concerned. Rhys opens and closes his mouth a few times, no words forming and eyes looking distant. Suddenly, a hand places gently on his shoulder and Moxxi leans close.

“Hey boys, I’m going to give you the back room. Can’t help but notice that this is a tough conversation about earlier. “ She tells them, looking over Rhys’ features, “I’m just a call away if you need me hun.” She adds, her voice dropping an octave to direct mostly to him. He nods and moves to the end of the bar, beckoning over to the Hyperion CEO and leading him to a back corridor.

“This feels bad.” Jack mutters to himself, following the younger man as he’s led into a room with a purple and pink glow, sitting with him on the couch. The older man takes Rhys’ smaller hands in his own, rubbing his thumb softly over his smooth skin as he tilts his head to look anywhere but him.

“What happened?” he whispers, coaxing him to trust him and find some reassurance.

"I'm... I'm pretty used to people getting _handsy_ with me at the bar. Alphas tend to pick up on an omega scent easily when they're drunk and horny. So I've learnt to handle myself with them, telling them to piss of and calling the bouncers if everything starts to get a little out of hand." He begins, only meeting Jack's eyes for a few fleeting moments during his explanation, "But... I went to take the trash out from the end of the last shift, someone had forgotten and I'm not one for pointing fingers so I just did it." He continues, his body visibly beginning to shake and he sniffs slightly, "There were, a few guys in the alley where the bins were. I think they were drunk, or hooked... I don't know... I couldn't call for help. I don't understand why, but they'd grabbed me almost as soon as they saw me-... Moxxi saved me, brought the bouncers with her and kicked their asses and made sure they knew they were banned from this area of town." He finishes, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Knotheads." Jack seethes, bringing a hand up to press lightly against the other's cheek, wiping away a rogue tear. "Why don't you go for a shower kitten? Get the smell of Alpha off you." He suggests, his voice a lot smoother and calmed. Rhys simply shakes his head.

"I couldn't go near Mox for the first hour... She's my boss, I couldn't ask her to cover the horrid smell, besides, all Alpha's smell the same." He says, causing Jack to bite the inside his cheek. 'All Alpha's smell the same' is a complete lie. Each has their own unique smell, although subtle, for their partner to recognize and feel safe and protected. But when you've gone through something Rhys has, Jack can kind of understand why he'd want to get away from the Alpha smell in general.  
Was he making it worse?! He was still a stranger to the young brunette. Maybe him being here was bad too.  
His questions are soon laid to rest when Rhys falls forward, burying his face in his jacket and nuzzling his chest.

"You're different, you smell... _Secure_." He breathes, mewling slightly when Jack gingerly places a hand in his back and another on his head, tangling his fingers into his hair.

"What do you need princess?" He asks, getting a little ahead of himself.

"Cover the smell. Please." Rhys whines, pawing at him. An omega had the irresitable urge to have its own or it's Alpha's scent on their skin at all times. Any other smell would irk and irritate them throughout the entirety of their day until they could remove it. The CEO understood why Rhys didn't want to go for a shower, he was too emotionally and physically drained from the ordeal, and, by the looks of things, he was unnatched, so getting rid of the repulsive Alpha smell would prove difficult.. Jack had to admit, smelling various other alpha's on the bartender always riled him up, made him particularly jealous, but this type of smell, the fear and strength, screamed at him to mask it with his own scent. Ever so lightly, Jack uses the hand that is carded into the youngers hair to tug back lightly, exposing just enough skin to rub his nose on. He scents him, finding his way over the canvas of milky, pale, soft, delectible flesh, working out every spot that made Rhys whine, laving over them with his tongue, and also finding the spot not to mess around with. The bonding site was a big no-no unless you intended to do something with it. It wasn't teasing, it was torture if you weren't emotionally attached. To get an omega riled up through messing with that spot is a coward's easy way. He wasn't going to touch that unless they got together and Rhys personally, _verbally_ asks to bond.

"It smells worse here." Jack mutters, nosing the skin around his collar bones, thankful that the bonding site had been untouched. Sticking his tongue out, he laves it over the dip between the two prominent, circular bones. He moves him back to lean his back against the armrest of the couch, slotting his body between his thighs whilst keeping his mouth latched onto his skin. Rhys wraps his arms around his neck, carding his fingers through his hair and arching his back into the CEO when a hand slides under his back, rubbing his fingers gently and cupping his other hand against his cheek.

“C’mon baby, it’s OK. Jack’s got you.” he purrs softly, rubbing his nose in the crook of the young man’s neck. There’s a small knock at the door before Moxxi pokes her head in.

“Hey, I’m taking off now. You pair are welcome to stay here for the night.” she offers, seemingly unfazed by the sight of the pair tangled together, Jack leaning over the younger man.

“Thanks Mox.” Rhys replies, his voice quiet and shy as a the blush already over his cheeks deepens. She smiles warmly to the pair and leaves, closing the door with a soft click. The two shift their eyes to look at each other again and Jack smirks, causing the younger man’s eyes to widen and flick around the dimly lit room.

“Where were we beautiful?” He grins smoothly, leaning forward to press his lips to the brunette’s, sliding over his mouth and swiping his tongue over his bottom lip.

“You smell better.”

“I smell of _you_.” Rhys giggles, cocking an eyebrow as he basically compliments himself.

“No I meant-“ Jack snickers, realising what it sounded like. However, he’s cut off by Rhys pulling him close, pressing their lips together again, tickling his fingertips on the nape of his neck.

“I know what you meant.” He smiles warmly. “It’s getting late.” He adds, glancing over to the clock.

“Want me to take you home?” the older man offers, rubbing the pad of his thumb gently over his cheek.

“Well… Moxxi did say we could stay… We could share the couch.” He mutters, fiddling with his thumbnail in embarrassment, using it as an excuse to not meet the other’s eyes, as if the question he asked was stupid.

“I’d like that.” The CEO smirks. 

* * *

They fell asleep in each other’s embrace, Rhys lying on top of Jack, his head resting on his chest and hips between his thighs. Jack’s hands caress the younger man until he’s calmed enough to sleep, putting his jacket gently over his form to keep him warm due to the thin fabrics covering his torso. He spent a good time of the night watching the brunette as he slept comfortably, his lips parted enough for the tips of his teeth to peek through and and his breath puffing through the space. Reaching forward, he gently runs his fingers through is hair, massaging his scalp as Rhys hums in his sleep, unconsciously leaning into the touch.

"You're so beautiful." Jack breathes, his voice barely audible in the already silent room, eyes scanning lazily over the man's face, soaking in every detail.

"You're not too bad yourself." Rhys murmurs, rousing from sleep to turn to face the blushing CEO, the man thinking that his words would land of deaf ears.

"How long have you been awake?" He asks, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Long enough." Rhys grins tiredly, “Um- I was thinking… do you think I can go up to Helios some point this week? I don’t wanna be here after-“ he stammers, his words tumbling from his lips.

“Of course I don’t mind sweetheart.” Jack interrupts, making him know he doesn’t have to explain himself, wrapping his arms around him a little tighter and pulling him even closer.

“Thanks Jack.” Rhys breathes, a small smile crossing his lips as he balls a fist lightly in Jack’s Hyperion jumper.

“No problem kitten.” he soothes, nuzzling his nose into the brunette’s hair, inhaling his scent, nostrils flaring at the familiar, comforting smell.

“What’ll we be doing up there?” Rhys asks, looking up at the CEO.

“Well, I’ll take you for a tour around the station and then, depending on what department you think you could fit in to, we’ll talk about a possible job position.”

“All my other job offers were for either cybernetics or sales…” Rhys thinks to himself.

“You don’t sound too excited.” Jack chuckles, running his fingers down to the nape of his neck to gently rub his thumb there.

“Mm, I dunno… never really seemed like something I want dot do. I mean, I’m good at it an all, but I don’t really like the idea of being ruled by corporate assholes.” he shrugs. That was probably why he preferred staying in Moxxi’s employ. She never forced him to work too many hours, always made sure work fitted in with his personal life and the pay was good. Plus, he had good friends here. If he was to work with one of the companies, he’d probably have a complete asshole for for a boss, where his hard work would be stolen for credit and gratitude.

“You could always be my PA. You’d spend most of the day with me, have a high pay and not have to worry about anyone bossing you around. Well, I’ll be giving you jobs to do.” He offers, grinning happily.

“ _Everyday_ with you? That seems like a lot of work-“ Rhys teases, smirking to himself, “We’ll see when I get up there. I might not even like the place yet.” he adds.

“You’re such a cheeky little shit.” Jack chuckles, “But I think you’ll like it up there kitten. Besides, doesn’t your buddy live up there? Vince, Vector-?"

“Vaughn. Yeah, him and Yvette live up there, but Vaughn spends most of his time sharing an apartment with me down here on Pandora. Helios is more of a summer home.” He replies.

“And they never talk about it?"

“Well yeah, but it’s different than seeing it for yourself. I probably picture it to be something totally different than what it actually is.” Rhys reminds.

“Well either way, I think you’ll like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm gonna return to weekly uploads again now, but probably on Saturday because it just seems like a more convenient time XD


	3. Welcome To Helios Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair arrive on Helios together, but spend the first day getting comfortable in Jack's penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK... I wanna apologize again for the fact that this is early, but I forgot to mention, I'm moving tomorrow, so I thought I'd post just in case I don't have chance this weekend.
> 
> Also, important note, this chapter was beta'd by my dear friend who is my college pal and now uni buddy!!!
> 
> Check her out on tumblr and help me thank her for checking through my work <3 : @pai-pu

Rhys could hear the argument before he'd even walked through the door. Even over the loud, banging bass music, he could still make out the words that were being exchanged.

"You do  _not_  wanna go in there." Sasha warns, running a cloth around a beer glass.

"What's going on?" The young brunette asks, clutching his sports bag a little tighter. He was going to Helios for a week, so he didn't wanna pack too much, but he needed at least three outfits, plus a spare in case he got something on the others, pyjama's, toothbrush, he's pretty sure he can borrow Vaughn's toothpaste whilst staying with him, emergency tool kit in case his arm decided to go haywire, oh, and a hair styling kit. He refused to go anywhere without at  _least_ a little bit of hairspray and a comb. He was proud of his locks, and this didn't coif itself!

"Moxxi's just making sure that Jack understands the responsibility he's taking on by taking you up to Helios." She replies, "Obviously, Jack thinks he knows better and doesn't like to be lectured." She adds.

"What responsibility is that?" He asks, cocking his head slightly in confusion.

"Rhys, it’s no secret you're like a son to her. If anything happens, Moxxi's making sure that Jack knows he will be held accountable for it. Every mother needs to know that there's someone there to look after her baby." She teases, speaking the truth in a gooey, loved up voice, "besides, she's not the only one that'd lose her shit. If anything happened to you, both me  _and_  Fiona will tear that guy to shreds."

"Awh, thanks Sash, I didn't know you ca-" Rhys begins, a warm, buzzing feeling rising in his chest.

"No way am I covering your extra hours without a tantrum." She interrupts, causing the young man to deadpan and purse his lips.

"Fuck you." He mutters, pushing past her as she cackles, putting the glass away. Cautiously, Rhys makes his way toward the shouting, pushing through a bead curtain and then through a door, finding the pair standing face to face, both trying to make themselves look bigger out of instinct and holding one another's glares.

"G-Guys." Rhys stammers, his voice cracking from the heavy tension in the air. Instantly, the pair seem to calm a little from the omega's presence, turning to him and moving to stand in a normal stance.

"Hey sugar, I didn't think you'd be ready this early." Moxxi greets, smiling warmly and approaching the brunette.

"Yeah, well, I'm all packed and Jack said he'd be here so..." He grins back, trying to ignore the still lingering tension.

"You really leaving me honey?" She sighs, pinching his cheeks lightly, before pulling him in for a hug.

"It's only for a week Mox." He chuckles, trying to breathe from the tight embrace.

"Still," she begins layering kisses over his cheeks, "you be careful. Can't have my sexy little worker bee getting hurt on the crappy spacy junk can we?" She adds, finding another way to provoke the CEO.

"I'll be fine." Rhys nods, turning to face Jack, "ready?" He asks, quickly trying to usher him out to prevent the impending argument.

"Always." Jack teases, moving close and wrapping an arm around his lither waist.

"Remember what I said Handsome Jack, make sure he comes back safe!" She calls after them.

"Don't worry Miss Moxxi, he's in safe hands." He replies as they leave the room, Rhys instinctively leaning into the older man's side.

"Hey," Fiona suddenly calls, bounding down the corridor toward them, "don't forget about us when you're up on that fancy ass station." She teases, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, unintentionally pulling him away from Jack slightly.

"I'm only gonna be up there for a week." He reminds, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, but you might become corrupt by the paychecks, corporation and cybernetics." She smirks.

"Well it  _is_ a potential job offer... I'll tell you all about it when I get back." He grins, watching her stay behind the bar as him and Jack move toward the exit.

"Have fun." 

* * *

The shuttle ride made him kinda nervous. It was an unfamiliar place into a strange atmosphere to an even more unfamiliar place. It causes him to unconsciously lean against Jack, tucking himself into the CEO's side, burying his face slightly into the fabrics of his clothes. He wouldn't voice it, but Jack was pretty pleased that he felt uncomfortable. As harsh as it sounded, it gave the CEO an excuse to hold him close and stroke his hair and just generally look after him in an attempt to calm him down.

"Jack... What's Helios like?" He asks, his words quiet and unsure.

"It's great. Clean, sophisticated-" he begins, a warm grin on his face.

"The truth Jack, not the propaganda." Rhys interrupts, moving to look up at the alpha. There's a short hesitation, as if Jack is considering his answer.

"Honestly, it's tough. The people can go a little...  _Overboard_  whilst trying to get to the top. Some of the Alpha's can be complete knotheads, but stick with me and you'll be fine." He coo's softly, stroking his fingers over the nape of his neck.

"Hm... What are the apartments like? I've never seen inside Vaughn's room and I'll be on my own for most of the time there." He murmurs.

"You could always spend the week in my penthouse." Jack offers.

"A-Are you sure? I couldn't, I don't wanna impose." The young omega stammers.

"I couldn't be more sure cupcake. I want you to stay with me." He insists, pressing small kisses to his forehead.

"Thanks Jack."

* * *

"Welcome to Helios kid." Jack announces, standing a little ahead from the brunette, throwing his arms out in the grand expanse of the loading bay. He feels the younger man come close to him, leaning into his back slightly, causing the CEO to chuckle and move to wrap his arm around the lithe man for reassurance. He could see Rhys' nostrils flaring at the sudden intake of thousands of biological scents, omega, beta and alpha alike. It was probably a lot more than he was used to. Especially since it was now all confined to one space.

"You ok pumpkin?" He asks, pulling him close and nuzzling his nose into his hair.

"Mm-hm" Rhys nods, "it's nice, clean and modern, just like you said." He adds, realising he hadn't actually said anything about the new place.

"Got your bag?"  
Rhys nods again, holding it up slightly to show him.

"OK, well, we'll drop that stuff off at the penthouse and get you settled in. Think today we'll just get some chow and then tomorrow I'll start showing you the station. How's that sound?" He offers, starting to walk toward the elevator with the other.  
"Good, yeah." Rhys smiles warmly.

“You’re lucky kiddo, got the best chef in town right here.” Jack grins, practically glowing with pride.

“You cook?” Rhys questions, raising a brow and cocking his head to the side slightly. In all truth, he was a little surprised at the statement. Down on Pandora, you hear a lot about the President of Hyperion, like the amount of people he’s killed, the latest plans for the planet below… but never anything about his cooking skills. Then again, there’s not really anything about his personal life either. But Rhys honestly didn’t consider the thought of the man being a decent cook. Originally, if you’d asked and made him think about his answer, he would’ve said that the CEO ordered a lot of take out as he probably didn’t have time to cook himself with all the brutal deaths and bandit… killing and then work it all off with either a private gym (which, let’s be honest, he probably has) or with the daily work routine.  _That,_  or he had his own,  _private_  chef.

“Mm-hm. My kitchen skills are one of the many things that I’m most proud of. Well, that, and my skills in the bedroom.” He smirks, waggling his eyes brows toward the young brunette. Rhys choses to keep his mouth closed and not say anything, already feeling the hot blush spreading over his cheeks.

“Lighten up kitten, I’m just messing with you.” he chuckles, nudging the other with his hip lightly, “Mostly."

They step into the elevator together, Jack presses a golden hexagon button engraved with a silver ‘H’, before moving to press his thumb against the scanner below.

“Fancy.” Rhys hums, mostly to himself, distancing himself a little now that all the foreign scents where being masked by the strong alpha scent of Jack in the confined space.

“Good security babe. Got to when you have so many assholes trying to climb their way to the top. Not that many people have ever tried to make an attempt on my life. But, everyone’s gotta have somewhere to unwind, y’know?” He explains, leaning back against the railing over the elevator.

“Yeah, can’t be Handsome Jack all the time.” Rhys agrees, rubbing the back of his neck and turning to face the older man. Jack would’ve replied, told him that he understood him, but he becomes distracted by Rhys’ face suddenly becoming marvelled by what’s outside the glass back of the elevator. The younger man’s jaw slackens, his lips parting slightly and eyes widening a little as he moves to press his hands against the glass, his eyes literally sparkling as he looks out of the vast expanse of space, taking in all the different colours of reds, blues, yellows, purples, whites, pinks and greens all mixing together.

“Like the view kitten?” He smirks, moving to stand next to him, looking out of the window and wrapping an arm around his lithe waist.

“Yeah…” He breathes almost dreamily.

“Wait until you see the rest of it.” He grins, noting the elevator slowing to a stop, gently leading the younger man toward the doors of the elevator.

“What do you…” he begins, watching the older man exit the elevator and press a button on the wall. “Whoa~!” he gasps, watching as the metal shutters on the window begin to open and display a window wall, showing off even more of the space around them, as well as the top curve of Elpis. “This is amazing!"

“You hungry Rhysie?” The other asks, moving across the large, open lounge to the kitchen, flicking the lights on to show of the very modern looking kitchen, complete with a giant silver fridge (the one that has the ice dispenser at the front) and breakfast bar.

“Mm-hm.” Rhys nods, still marvelling at the view.

“Okay,” The CEO chuckles, taking the bag from him, “Park your ass down at the counter. I’ll take your stuff into the bedroom and make us some chow."

* * *

Jack wasn’t lying. Dinner was amazing! Rhys had been stuffed with chicken teriyaki, with sliced tomatoes and lettuce leaf.

“Hey,” Jack calls, splashing some soapy, warm water from the bowl at him, “Stop spacing out, you offered to dry up.” he chuckles.

“Rude.” Rhys scoffs, hitting the man lightly with the damp towel. Suddenly, Jack reaches forward and swipes his fingers over the younger man’s nose, leaving washing up bubbles behind. “Nooo.” Rhys whines, his voice breaking into giggles and running into the living room for cover. Jack’s hot on his heels, grabbing the man around his waist, slipping his wet hands up under his shirt and splaying his fingers over his skin, tackling him over the back of the couch and landing softly onto the cushions.

"No!~" Rhys shrieks as fingers skate and wiggle over his sensitive sides, causing him to squirm and erupt into a fit of laughter. The tickling slows to a stop, eventually, as Jack looks down at the man whose hips he is straddling. Pink dusted cheeks, previously styled hair now a mussed wave that hangs over his forehead slightly, eyes glistening and smile still lingering on his breathless face.

"Jack?" Rhys calls softly, cocking his head to the side a little when the silence stretches a little too long. He didn't really know what was happening, but he was drawn to the young brunette, leaning down, dipping his head to bring their lips close. There's a second where they feel one another's breath ghost over each other's skin, before Jack goes the full way and presses his lips to Rhys'. Rhys pushes up into the kiss, carding his fingers into the back of the others' hair, tangling his fingers in as they chew on each other's lips. Jack's hands stay seated on Rhys' waist, his thumbs rubbing gently over his exposed skin as he deepens the kiss, smirking slightly as the younger man mewls against him. After a few more seconds, they finally pull away, Jack opening his eyes before Rhys, getting to take in the sight of a dazed Rhys as his blue and brown eyes slowly slide open, looking up at his through thick lashes and a heavy blush set on his cheeks.

"Do you know how goddamn gorgeous you are?" He breathes, leaning down again, but this time to scent the omega. He lazily drags his lips across his jawline and the crook of his neck, following which ever direction his nose went, driven by alpha instincts.

"Mm." Rhys hums, his eyes shutting as Jack's gentle touches and the light noise of breathing in his ear lulling him toward sleep. He's suddenly woken when his hand slips from Jack's hair and onto the couch, startling him awake and causing Jack to chuckle.

"C'mon, I think its best we get you to bed. Busy day tomorrow Kitten." Jack urges, climbing off the man and waiting for him to get up, but he simply groans and shifts onto his side.

"High maintenance omega." He mumbles jokingly, slipping a hand under his back and the other at the back of his knees, hoisting him up into his hold and carrying him toward his bedroom.

"C'mon kiddo, get yourself changed. I'll be on the couch if you need me at all." He informs, running his hands through the brunettes hair after setting him down on the bed, before making to move away. However, his wrist is caught by the younger man, tugging him back.

"Stay. Please." Rhys whines, his eyes pleading. And that's all it took. Jack quickly slips out of his clothes, bar his underwear (best not to get ahead of himself), before clambering into bed with the omega, the lithe man curling against his side, the contrast in skin colour stark this close. Rhys' pale milky flesh looked almost pure white against Jack's tanned, slightly scarred flesh.

"You're unusually pale for a Pandoran, kitten." He comments, not even expecting him to have heard.

"I burn easily." He replies simply, his voice quiet and tired, earning a low chuckle from the CEO.

"Of course you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna say it'll all go to weekly uploads now, but we all know how impatient I am, so that probably won't happen XD


	4. VIP Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys gets a guided tour of Helios by the CEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot express how sorry I am to you guys! I forgot to mention in my last upload that due to me moving, I won't have any wifi until the 7th (I'm currently using my college wifi XD )
> 
> So have this update as a make up present and I'll update everything else once I have my internet back! <3

Jack had shown him around most of the base during the week. But Rhys had to admit, the best part about it all, was waking up to having him close in the morning. Their bodies pressed literally right up against each other and then, Jack would get up, make him breakfast and coffee and then snuggle close again as they ate, before getting ready for the day. Rhys was cautious. He didn't really think about having another relationship after this last, but this made him hopeful... Maybe him and Handsome Jack could work?

"Hey, Rhysie, baby, you listening? This is important kitten." Said man calls, snapping his fingers in front of the brunettes face.

"Huh? Sorry..." Rhys nods, shaking himself from his nostalgic trance and back into reality with an apology.

"You need to stick close to me down here pumpkin. R&D has thousands of safety measures and protocols, but I wouldn't put it past one of these idiots to open up a stalker enclosure by mistake." He explains, nodding his head toward the large, metallic door in front of them, "Don't really wanna be revisiting med bay again so soon."

"O-Ok." Rhys stammers, a little uncertain if he actually wanted to see this area. He was totally fine with only seeing ninety percent of Helios...

"Don't worry babe, we'll be fine. Promise." Jack soothes, typing in a code to open the doors. Rhys is instantly hit with a smell... A fairly pungent, foul smell that he really didn't like.

"Reason one why I hate this place. It always smells of skag crap." Jack comments, his brows furrowing at the awful smell and Rhys brings his hand up to cover his nose. If you think about it, that's probably exactly what that smell was. Jack had said they had all sorts of creatures from Pandora down here; Stalkers, Rakks, Skags, Threshers, Torks... You name it, some poor bastard (or crazy asshole) had probably ventured down and caught it.

"Reason two of why I hate this place." Jack groans as a scientist totters her way over to the pair.

"Handsome Jack sir, what can we do for you?" She asks, surprisingly without a hint of fear in her tone. Either she was _very_ good at hiding it, or hand no problem with the president of Hyperion.

"Just showing my friend here around the station. If I've shown him the engine room, I suppose I have to show him this shithole." He replies, walking forward, a hand wrapped firmly around Rhys' waist, as she follows.

"Well you fund this place." She throws back.

"For research into new weaponry and an easy way to wipe out these pests, _not_ as a frigging petting zoo." he replies, his tone annoyed but, surprisingly, without malice.

"I don't think anyone would be crazy enough to stick their hand in one of these enclosures." She replies, a small giggle accompanying her words.

"And yet two weeks ago Dave lost a hand." He reminds.

"Derek." She corrects almost instantly, "and that was during transfer, not petting." She adds.

"Alright Sally, enough of this." He orders, mimicking a mouth with his hand.

"Kelly." She corrects again, before practically skipping off. Clipboard in hand, toward a skag enclosure.

"She's too mouthy for her own good." He mutters.

"Who was that?" Rhys asks, wondering who the lucky girl was that hadn't had her head blown off.

"Kelly. Known her since I became CEO and she's a good fr- yeah friend." He replies, turning to face the brunette as they stand in the centre of the department floor.

"Right, so R&D has three floors. Where d'you wanna go first?"

"Preferably somewhere that I don't have to worry about my eyes being clawed from my sockets." Rhys replies, watching as a skag begins to stalk them around its enclosure, body pressed close to the glass.

"You're perfectly safe babe, scouts honour. Besides, I thought all you Pandoran's could handle yourself around these things." Jack swears, holding his hand up in a three fingered scouts salut.

"Yeah, with a weapon. Its kinda impossible to kill a one hundred pound skag with your bare hands when its running at you at forty miles per hour." Rhys replies, factually.

"One hundred and _ten_ pounds." Jack corrects, "anyway, sounds like there's a story behind that kitten." He adds, bringing his hand up to stroke the nape if his neck.

"Might be." Rhys giggles, "Had to kill a skag when I was stranded in three horns valley once. A Stalker as well, but I had Sash's help for that one." He explains, shrugging his shoulders slightly as they move into the elevator to head to the lowest level of R&D.

"Hope you were using a Hyperion gun Kiddo." Jack teases, nudging the younger man slightly.

"Not gun per say, try the Hyperion JR4000 Stun Baton." He preens.

"You killed a skag with a stun baton?!" Jack gapes, watching the brunette grin under his appraisal.

"Uh-huh. Present for my last birthday from Mox. Who knew its highest setting also made it into an incredibly effective knife? Hit it through the eye of the skag by mistake." He nods, rubbing the back of his beck awkwardly.

"That's fricking awesome Kitten." Jack chuckles in disbelief, pulling the other closer. 

* * *

All in all, the day ended pretty well. No specimens escaped the enclosures and no one was hurt or killed. A new record.

"Gonna miss you babe." Jack announces softly, his hands resting behind his head as he props himself up against the bed's headboard. They'd just gotten back from an incredibly fancy dinner that Jack had graced him to for his final night on Helios. The food was delicious, expensive and small (like seriously, with the amount of money you pay, you expect more than a mouthful). But to spend the night with Jack, gently nursing a bottle of forty year old malt scotch between them, exchanging casual, light conversation, was something he could get used to. It was nice.

"You're gonna come back to Mox's bar again though, right?" Rhys questions, trying to mask the panic in his tone, pausing from folding his shirt into his travel bag.

"Oh yeah, course kitten. Can't leave you on your own can I?" He chuckles, stroking the sheets beside him idly, urging the younger man to lie next to him, "I just won't be down straight away. I've got a few things that need sorting up here first. Latest I'll be is the start of next week, promise." Jack swears, his eyes following the younger man as he makes his way toward the bed.

"OK, I'll take your word for it." He smirks, hopping on to the bed, bouncing with the mattress a little, looking up at the older man as he nuzzles down into the pillows.

"How've you liked Helios?" Jack asks, bringing a hand to card through the brunette's hair, reminding him how tired he actually was.

"Its been nice. I like it. Makes me consider your job offer a little more." He giggles, leaning into the touch and inhaling the alpha scent.

"Good." Jack chuckles, lying down properly himself and wrapping his arms around the others lights form. “I really want you up here with me Rhysie.” he breathes, stroking his fingers lightly from where they’re resting against Rhys’ skin.

“I really want to Jack, but I have too many people on Pandora that I care about. Moxxi, Fiona and Sasha are like family to me… I couldn’t leave them.” he replies, his voice quiet and sorrowful.

“It’s not that you wouldn’t be able to go back down there sweetheart. Besides, a lot of business takes me down to that planet often, so you could come with me.” He replies

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but,” He begins, propping himself up onto his cybernetic elbow to look directly into the CEO’s eyes, “I’ll think about it. Honestly Jack, I would really love to be up here with you, but my whole life, everything I know, is down on that planet.” He continues, honestly.

“I understand kitten." Jack soothes, pulling the younger man back close to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

"He hasn't hurt you has he sugar?" Moxxi asks through the comm the next morning. Rhys had gathered all his things from around Jack's penthouse earlier and packed them up, lugging them onto the shuttle, denying each and every one of Jack's persistent offers to carry his bag, and is now sitting close to the alpha on the shuttle ride back down to Pandora.

"I'm right here Mox." Jack says dryly, rolling his eyes a little.

"I know, I'm just checking with my darling boy."

"No, he's been wonderful." Rhys replies with a small chuckle, curling tighter into Jack's side as if to make a point.

"Good. I know how much of an ass he can be," she teases, a large grin plastered to her face, "how did you like Helios?" She adds, her tone becoming a little more serious.

"It was nice. Some of the people seemed a bit... Off, but nothing that Pandora hasn't prepared me for." He replies honestly, smiling warmly at the woman's face through the comm.

"Good." She nods happily, "So, Jack," she starts, turning her attention to the older man, "offer him any jobs?"

"Mm-hm. Anything he wants, even my PA. His résumé is probably one of the most impressive things I've seen and I want him on my station with me." Jack nods in reply.

"That's great news! Rhys, what you thinkin'? Sales, accounting, IT, hell even the CEO's goddamn PA!" She reels, her voice becoming a little too excited.

"I don't know, I said I'd think-"

"Please don't let another opportunity pass you by Rhys." She interrupts, her face visibly dropping at the idea that he was thinking about denying a Hyperion job offer. "Sugar, you're made for corporations. You're made to be rich and famous... I don't want you to be stuck on this god forsaken planet because of me or Sasha or Fiona. You don't owe us anything." She insists, her tone solemn.

"Mox, I owe you everything! If it wasn't for you I'd still be homeless, wandering Pandora for my next bite to eat... Or dead. You saved me when no one else looked at me as just an easy target." The young omega replies, his words serious to add meaning.

"I don't know anyone that wouldn't take the opportunities being offered to you right now. Why do you want to be stuck on this planet?! If not for you, Rhys, do it for us. Me, Fiona, Sasha and everyone else at the bar. Let those companies know that were not worthless and can make it to the top too. We all just wanna see the best for you. Please." The buxom woman almost begs, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Can we discuss this when I get back Mox? I just wanna sit and go through everything with you." Rhys requests, trying to bite back the sigh in his voice.

"OK, don't take too long. Have a safe trip Rhysie." Moxxi nods, her words loving. The line goes does and Rhys releases his held back sigh, his head rolling back to rest on Jack's arm that was behind him on the chair, and a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"She's right you know Kitten. You need to start doing more things for yourself and not worry about what others think. They're Pandorans, they can handle themselves. And its not like you can never see them again." Jack says softly, looking over to the brunette, smelling the stress that was literally radiating off him.

"I know... I just- I don't know if I can leave. Although I really did love Helios, its scary. Its so different from down there." He groans, turning his head to rub his cheek against Jack's forearm, inhaling his scent in an attempt to calm down.

"I'll be with you every step of the way. Its an easy place to get used to and you're one hundred percent safe with me." He urges gently.

"Thanks Jack." He sighs, wrapping his arms around the broader man, burying his face into his shoulder.

* * *

"He looks tired." Moxxi mutters, her voice quiet so not to disturb the young brunette who was currently stretched out over the bar's couch, his head drooping slightly as he begins to nod off.

"Kids been on his feet all of the week looking round the station. Can't blame him." Jack nods, crossing his arms casually over his chest.

"He genuinely liked it up there then?" She asks, popping her hip out and rest a hand on it.

"Seemed like it. Think he loved the view the most. Needless to say hell be wanting to visit again. Whether that's as a Hyperion employee though, I couldn't say." Jack replies, watching the omega drift into slumber, his skag skin boots discarded on to the floor to display his cute yellow and blue striped socks.

"Do you... Do you think you can try?" She stammers, her words hesitant.

"What? Get him into my employment? That's a decision he's gotta make on his own Mox, I can't force him-" he begins, cocking an eyebrow at the suggestion.

"I know, its just," she interrupts with a sigh, "being on this planet is no good for him. I want to see him up there in the high ranks, making a life for himself, not stuck in this shithole with Alpha's drooling everywhere and daring to touch him-" she growls, her knuckles fading to white as he protective instinct kicks in over the brunette at the thought of how those Alphas were trying to spread him open in the alleyway. A firm, reassuring hand on her shoulder brings her down, claiming her enough to sigh and straighten up.

"I know. Kid's grown on me to, but more in the... Bonding kinda way." He breathes, the realisation as to what the knotted feeling in his chest was all about.

"Ugh- god, that was cheesy." She smirks, faking a gag. "The President of Hyperion in a fully committed relationship..."

"Well, would you approve? Having big bad Handsome Jack with you're darling omega?" He chuckles, grinning down at her.

"Are you asking my approval? You hardly need to, I'm not his mum." She laughs, her voice a melodic jingle.

"You might as well be. Take it the kid has no family in the picture?"

"No... Few months of knowing him, I found him pissed, drunker than a psycho on skin pizza night... He said he couldn't handle being left alone again. Not after his parents were murdered by bandits looking for a bit of loot. Threatened to kill himself... It was a dark time for him." She replies, the atmosphere suddenly shifting more serious, unknown to Rhys as he lightly snores on the slightly worn couch.

"He looks up to you, y'know?" Jack says, watching the lithe man shift onto his side.

"Heh... I know," she starts her small laugh barely anything than a breath, "he often says how he wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me. But that just means I'm one of the things tying him to this planet."

"Well, we just have to give him time. After all. We can't force him to do something or go somewhere he doesn't want to." He replies, walking forward to sit down on the couch next to the other man. "C'mon you," he calls softly, brushing his fingers lightly through his hair to gently rouse him from sleep, "let's get you home. Gimme your phone so I can call your nerdy friend to pick you up." He adds, holding his hand out expectantly, making a grabby motion with his fingers.


	5. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo look, another update... I needed to upload because it was slowing my phone down XD so I hope you enjoy <3 (this is the first time I've ever written a heat scene...)

Jack had gone full circle. Someone had pissed him off majorly at work once again and now he was retreating back to the ‘Up Over Bar’. This time though, rather than drowning himself in alcoholic beverages, he was going to chat all night to the pretty omega behind the bar. Stalking into the dimly lit place, various colours reflecting from the walls, inhaling the stench of the classes, he see’s someone who definitely  _wasn’t_  Rhys mixing up a drink.

“Hey Sweetcheeks, Rhys on tonight?” He asks, leaning against the counter casually as he thumbs through his cash, ready to order a drink. Fiona eyes him cautiously, before pouring a glass and placing it on the counter.

"Hold on,” She replies, moving to poke her head through the back door, “Mox, Jack is here. He’s asking for Rhys.” She calls. It doesn’t take long before Moxxi bustles herself through to greet the CEO from behind the counter.

“Mox what’s going on? Where’s Rhys?” He asks, his voice with a tint of urgency as the worst invades his head.

“He had to take some time off… It’s his- um,  _personal_  week.” She replies, instantly settling the bundle of nerves forming in his stomach.

“He’s gone through the company?” Jack asks, something else rising in his chest that definitely  _wasn’t_  jealousy. Nope… not jealousy at  _all_. There’s a second where Moxxi scribbles something down onto a scrap of paper, shaking her head. 

“Nope, he did once and… never has again. His friend Vaughn is only a Beta. So I  _think_  he’s suffering it alone.” She explains, pushing the scrap of paper into his palm. Glancing down, he sees it’s an address and instantly gets the hint.

“If you hurt him,” She begins, her voice dropping into a snarl, “I’ll kill you so hard that even Hyperion won’t exist anymore."

“I won’t even  _speak_  if he doesn’t want me to. You can trust me Mox, I care about him too.” He replies, nodding to her before leaving to find Rhys’ apartment.

* * *

He could smell him in the corridor. And what a glorious smell it is. The thoughts are already swirling in his mind, curling in his gut and causing him to become half-hard already, and he hadn’t even seen the omega yet. His instincts were ordering him to knock the door down, find the brunette and take care of him, knot him, carrying him through the week. But he was suppressing himself. If Rhys didn’t want him in there and genuinely did want to go through this alone, though that’s incredibly unlikely for omegas, then barging through the door wasn’t really his best course of action.

“Rhys?” He calls, knocking on the front door just loud enough to get the other’s attention. No reply. “It’s Jack.” He tries again. This time, he doesn’t receive a reply, per say… more of a desperate, needy, moaned whine, which Jack is fairly certain had his name tied in on, from somewhere within the apartment.

“I’m comin' in kitten.” He warns, waiting a few seconds in case a protest came, before opening the door (idiot didn’t lock it, even with his scent seeping into the corridor), the man’s heat smell slamming into him with full force. It was a nice place, open plan, cosy… Jack probably would’ve given more time to appreciate it, if he wasn’t already seeking out the bedroom. He uses his sense of smell to guide him and, when he finds it, he grips the doorframe to hold himself up. The smell is immense, like sex mixed with vanilla, dark chocolate, mint and brandy. Every omega has their own, unique fragrance to entice an alpha into mating and the possibility of bonding. To add to it all, Rhys is tangled in the sheets, cheeks flushed red, body exposed and glistening with sweat, as his slicked thighs wrap around one another and the sheets and his hips buck into nothing. His nostrils flare at the sudden scent of a familiar alpha entering the room and giving him the glimmer of hope of granting him release and a knot. His hips continue to roll into the air, even as he turns to face the door.

“J-Jack,” He moans, chewing his bottom lip and his arms slide up under the pillows, “Jack, Jack  _Jaaaaaack_!~"

“I’m here sweetheart, what do you need. Tell Jack what you need.” He coo’s softly, cautiously approaching the omega, resting a knee on the mattress and leaning forward slightly.

“Fuck me! Please for the love- Fuck me! I wanna feel your knot inside me, tugging against my ass and forcing me open!” He breathes, reaching forward to paw at the man’s jacket, grabbing the fabric and pulling him close. Jack lets himself fall forward to Rhys’ weak pulling, his body shivering at the idea of his knot inside the brunette. He lands softly next to the younger man, who doesn’t waste any time to crawl messily on top of the CEO to grind his hips down onto his abdomen. His moans grow louder in volume as the fabrics of Jack’s clothes cause friction against his already sensitive cock. Anyone would’ve normally felt the mix of denim, cotton, leather and wool, incredibly uncomfortable against such a sensitive area of the body. But the come now roping from his cock onto Jack proved differently. However, it doesn't seem to help, it remains hard and erect, begging for another release. Jack wastes no time in taking a hold of the lithe man, moving to rest him on his back and crawl down to his hips. Taking the man's cock in his mouth, he begins to undo his belt buckle and trousers, smirking as Rhys basically screams his name, not able to resist bucking up into his mouth.

"Please Jack- please, just... C'mon!" He whines, the ring of his ass clenching. Jack didn't think someone could come onto their heat so strong, but Rhys was writhing and moaning so much that he didn't want to torture him with teasing. This wasn't even the  _worst_  of his heat.

"OK kitten, it’s OK, I got you." Jack purrs, lifting the others thighs up onto his shoulders and lining up behind him.

"Ready?"

"Fuck yes!" Rhys replies almost immediately, pushing himself back onto Jack, shuddering and groaning as he slips easily into him from the slick coating his hole.

"You're still so tight! Ugh- god, you so wet and ready..." Jack moans, rolling his hips against Rhys at a moderate pace.

"Quicker. Harder, please!" Rhys begs, arching his back up into the CEO's chest, his head pressing down hard on the pillow. The broader man complies, slamming his hips into the other with more force and speed than before, forever building it up as excitement builds when he begins to feel his swelling knot catching on the ring of flesh.

" _Jaaack,_  I'm gonna~!" Rhys whines, cut off by an exclaimed moan when he reaches his climax and come spurts over his abdomen. The feeling of Rhys' orgasm clamping and throbbing on his cock is enough to push him over the edge and drive him to his own finish. Settling himself inside the younger man, his come becoming trapped inside, he shudders as his knot fills him up, stuffed inside as he collapses onto Rhys' chest.

"That," Jack breathes after a few seconds of silence between them, "that was amazing!"

* * *

The first thing Jack had done when he was able to slip out of the man fifteen minutes later, was begin to clean him up and feed and water him. He'd gotten a damp cloth to wipe over their skin, careful around Rhys' now limp cock, something that would only be sated for a few hours before needed to be handled again. Food had to be quick and easy to prepare, in case the brunette decided to jump him for round two before he'd manage to finish it. Although he hated the idea of giving Rhys something that probably didn't have the best nutritional value to carry him through his heat, Pizza was a simple thing to make, all he had to do was throw it in the oven for twenty minutes. That, and he couldn't find anything else in the apartment. He'd have to ask someone to go shopping for them tomorrow. He still needed to say he'd be staying off work for a week...

"C'mon cutie, get this down ya." He calls softly, walking over to the bed with a bottle of water, a straw with it to make things easier. Rhys groans and attempts to turn away from the man, desperately wanting to sleep, but his shoulder is caught and he's held still.

"Please Rhysie, I don't wanna have to force this down you. You need to stay hydrated at least." He insists, trying to suppress the sigh in his voice. Rhys rolls his eyes but quickly buckles to Jack's request, not too far out of it that his survival instincts could still alert him of dehydration.

"That's my good boy." He coos as Rhys takes the straw between his lips, sucking up the liquid thirstily, downing half a bottle before pushing it away.

"Sleep." Rhys mutters, tugging the sheets up to his neck, snuggling down.

"No, you need to stay up just a little bit longer. You need to eat something." He insists, standing to turn off the alarm on the oven and get the pizza out. He hears Rhys groan, and possibly swear, but doesn't have the heart to say anything about it. Rhys was tired and he'd let him, but he was taking the opportunity to feed him now, as later on, he might become needy, desperate and incoherent. He slices the pizza into thin slices to make it easier for Rhys, no doubt the man was going to refuse eating it himself, before putting them on a plate and taking it into the bedroom. He chuckles at the sight of Rhys’ nostrils flaring and the sudden growl of his stomach.

“Mm, that smells…  _good_.” He mutters, shifting to lean on his elbows shuffling across the bed a little.

“I thought you’d come round.  _Nobody_  can resist my amazing cooking skills.” The CEO preens, placing the plate on the bed whilst he pushes the cushions back against the headboard to rest back on.

“Your amazing cooking? Pretty sure this is the one from the box I bought last week.” Rhys replies, cocking an eyebrow toward the other man.

“Yeah, but I had to put it in the oven.” He reminds, his tone sarcastic and playful, “Besides, it’s not my fault you have literally no cooking ingredients.” 

“ _Ugh_ ~ I need to go shopping. Normally I prepare for my heats...” He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“ _Nooo_ , we’re going to stay here. I’m going to help you through your heat and I’m going to call Meg in the morning to pick some stuff up from my place.” Jack soothes, holding a slice of pizza up toward the man, who takes it lightly between his teeth, pulling a small bit off (more cheese than pizza) and settling into Jack’s side. Jack takes a bite from the same pizza, whilst brining his non-greasy hand up to stroke through Rhys’ hair.

“I’m… I’m scared Jack.” Rhys admits, his words hesitant.

“Of what? What’s wrong Rhysie?” Jack asks, his brow furrowing slightly in concern.

“I’ve… I’ve only gone through one heat with someone else… And it didn’t end well. He neglected me, refused to feed me properly and give me water… He didn’t look after me when I was in my most vulnerable state. Since then, I’ve suffered my heats alone because the natural survival instinct takes over and your body forces you to eat and drink.” He begins to explain, feeling the tears well in his eyes from the distant, but still vivid, memories.

“That won’t happen with me, I promise. You can trust me Rhys, I will look after you for as long as you want me to…” Jack replies, cupping the side of Rhys’ face with a palm.

“I-It’s not that I don’t trust you… It’s just that I don’t remember anything during the worst part… That’s just scary, you know? Not being able to remember two or three days of your month…” He clarifies.

“Yeah, I understand. But, I’ll look after you and be with you every step of the way.” Jack nods, leaning close to bury his face into Rhys’ hair, taking in his scent, “I wanna be the one to protect you.”   
Rhys murmurs something along the lines of ‘Thank you’, whilst shifting his head to slide his lips lazily across Jack’s jawline.

“Nu-uh, eat before sex or sleep.” Jack insist, holding up another slice of pizza. Rhys groans and rolls his eyes, before leans forward to bite into the slice.


	6. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys accepts the job offer in an attempt to know Jack further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still. No. WiFi :'( Again I'm uploading this at college so I hope that I don't fuck up the layout and stuff...  
> Thinking this chapters a little shorter than the last and I'm not too sure I like Jack's character in this one, but I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless.

Neither of them liked the scent of another Alpha in the room. Rhys had instinctively curled himself around Jack’s form, whilst the CEO was puffing his chest out, holding his arms out a little more than usual and generally making himself look bigger, growling at the other presence in the room.

“God, put your hackles down, I ain’t gonna do anything.” Moxxi sighs, rolling her eyes as she places the final paper bag on the table. Jack hadn’t really thought it through when he'd asked Moxxi to grab some ingredients and urgent items for them...  
Honestly, he didn’t think they were that far gone that he’d act like this. Rhys was still perfectly coherent and able to deny the female alpha if she requested anything of him. But the pair were so comfortable around each other now, basically rolling around in each other’s scents that her’s was intrusive and offensive.

“I-I know. Sorry.” Jack stammers, a hot blush spreading under his mask and his eyes not meeting her’s.

“Wow, stammering and apologising. Heat’s really changed you.” She teases, folding her arms over his chest as she moves to sit on the couch. Again, Jack growls, but this time, it’s in defence of his own pride.

“Hey princess, mind going back into your room for a bit? I need a chat with Mox.” He asks, his words a soft whisper. Rhys nods shyly, holding the bedsheets tight around his body as he shuffles back into the bedroom. Jack had slipped on his trousers before he’d opened the door. He’s fairly certain no one had an objection to seeing him shirtless, glistening with the sweat of sex and hair mussed, but anything below the waist is reserved specially for Rhys. Moxxi had made sure to sit in the armchair. She’s fairly certain the pair had already christened the couch with how they were on it when she arrived. She didn’t even want to think about if they’d already done it on the chair...

“How is he?” She asks, jutting her chin to where Rhys had disappeared into another room.

“He’s doing OK,” Jack nods, “He’s needy to say the least… He’s scared too. Something to do with the last time he shared a heat with someone.” He adds.

"I take it he's told you about it then?" She asks, crossing her left leg over her right.

"Outlined it. He obviously didn't want to detail it too much in his state." Jack replies.

"That ex-boyfriend of his. He didn't want to be tied down to sharing a heat with him one week of every month. So, he booked a regular from the company; August I think his name was. Rhys grew to like him, blonde, little rough around the edges, but nice. One day, his ex decided he would try the whole 'heat thing'... That week was the last time Rhys saw him." She explains briefly, understanding that, really, Rhys should be explaining this and only if he wanted to.

"Who was the asshole ex?" Jack asks, curious now... Maybe he could track the guy down and beat some sense into him...

"Hugo, I think... Rhys hasn't spoken about him since we first met." She answers, looking off distantly as if it would help her remember the name.

"Mm, name rings a bell... Can't place it though." He mutters.

"Works for Hyperion I think. Only reason why he got with Rhys was because he was looking for a bit on the side whilst he was working at a base down here. Obviously felt like you weren't paying him enough as well." She says, shrugging her shoulders a little.

"They got engaged for four years Mox, not six months... He either did something to greatly piss me off or impress me enough for a giant ass promotion to be down here for that long." Jack reminds, rubbing the back of his neck in thought. There can't have been too many people with a Pandora placement set for four years. Then again, quiet a lot of people pissed him off.

"Jaaaack! Please~!" Rhys suddenly calls from the bedroom, distracting the pair. Moxxi stands and heads toward the door.

"I'll see myself out. I'm sure you have everything handled." She chuckles.

"Thanks for all this Mox, I really appreciate it." He throws back, signalling the the various paper bags spread over the table. She nods once and throws a two fingered salute, as well as a pop of her hip, over her shoulder, before leaving the apartment and shutting the door.

"Jack!” Rhys calls again, his voice more moaned and needy.

"I'm coming now Kitten."

* * *

Jack's knot sits comfortably inside Rhys, as the young brunette lies on top of him, head resting on his chest, with Jack's arms circled around him. He'd started to become a little more sex driven now, his heat taking control as the need to breed had hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd sometimes come round though, asking what had happened for the last twenty minuets, but that was rare and he'd quickly fall back into begs and pleads. Jack's own mind, however, keeps wondering back to his conversation with Moxxi this morning.  
Who was this Hugo guy, and why did his name ring such a big bell?  
He looks down at the man snoozing soundly on his chest, brushing fingers lightly through his hair as he feels his knot deflating slightly.  
How could anyone abandon such a sweet little omega?  
His thoughts are suddenly interrupted by said man mewling and rubbing his cheek on Jack’s chest, his fingers flexing and eyes scrunching up.

“Jack…” He mutters breathily.

“What’s wrong baby?” Jack purrs softly.

“I need… more.” He sighs, moaning slightly as he begins to rock his hips back, tugging on the knot.

“I can’t- do anything princess. We not long ago did it…"

“Please Jack.” He sobs, his eyes tearing up, cheeks becoming damp with tears trickling down them.

“I don’t-"

“I just need more!” Why interrupts, sniffling as he eases himself back further.

“OK, well,” Jack sighs, trying to find anyway to help the omega whilst still having a fully fleshed out knot inside of him, “How about this?” He asks, reaching forward to hold the other’s ass, slipping two fingers between his dick and the ring of flesh. He feels the brunette shudder on top of him, groaning in pleasure and the feeling of extra.

“Ugh- Jaaaack.” He moans, chewing on his bottom lip and rolling his hips back to slide on Jack’s fingers, as well as shifting the knot around inside him.

“That feeling better for you kiddo?” He soothes, bringing his other hand down to stroke softly over his his tender cock, barely brushing his fingers over the flesh.

“Another, add another one~!” He whines, resting his hands on Jack’s shoulders to prop himself up, sticking his ass out by arching his back. Smothering his milky, bare chest with kisses, he slides another finger in, shaping them around his cock and smirking at the squeal that slips from the younger man’s lips. The CEO’s name starts to continuously fall from his mouth to the rhythm of his strokes, matching his hip thrusts to the speed of Jack’s hand on his cock. There's a heavy, ragged exhale as come ropes from Rhys' cock, coating Jack's hand and stomach, the clenching around Jack's own dick causing him to climax too.

"Fuck~" Rhys sighs, collapsing onto Jack's chest.

"C'mon Kitten," Jack chuckles, easily regaining his breath, "let's get cleaned up." He adds, picking the brunette up. Rhys nuzzles his face into the crook of the older man's neck, his arms hanging lazily over his broad shoulders, Jack's hands hooked under his thighs to keep them wrapped around his hips. Carrying him to the bathroom, he settles Rhys on the edge of the sink, the younger man gasping slightly at the sudden, sharp temperature, before setting a cloth and wiping them down.

"How you feeling beautiful?" He coo's, carrying him back to the bedroom.

"Mmm." Rhys hums in reply, his eyes shut and lips mouthing his skin lazily.

* * *

Everything was going so well between them, so smooth... However, Jack knew everything was about to become a whole lot more difficult. Rhys was now in the peak of his heat, his words barely coherent, sentences hardly making sense and thoughts jumbled. Jack had to make regular meals and force him to take a drink of water every so often. What he didn't expect, however, was to be asked to bond... Whilst sustaining the young brunette's needs, he'd exclaimed the want for Jack to sink his teeth into the sensitive spot of his neck and break the bonding site.

"I- I... Rhys, honestly, I really want to, but you're not thinking clear enough. The heat has taken over, hay wired your mind... I don't wanna bond with you until I'm certain it's you asking, not your instincts." Jack had explained, his hips slowing as he scent of the bonding site begins to get to him. Rhys had done his fair amount of sulking and begging, but, luckily, as he started to come down from it all and act more like himself, he didn't seem to be as bothered. Currently, the pair were lying, curled in each other's arms, in bed with a heat that was slowly coming to an end.

"How you feeling cutie?" Jack asks, his words soft and gentle.

"Mm, better." Rhys hums, a warm smile on his lips as he leans in close, curling into Jack's side.

"Good." There's a few minuets of silence between them, which Rhys breaks by jolting slightly to look up at the CEO.

"What happened?" He asks suspiciously.

"N-Nothing sweet-" he stammers.

"Don't give me that crap. What happened during my peak? I can tell in your voice that something happened." He interrupts, a slight growl to his voice.

"You... Might've asked to bond with me." He hesitates, sighing a little.

"Y-You... You didn't did you?" Rhys stammers. He assumes that he didn't as he's guessing that it would feel different if he'd bonded with someone... But he can't help but make sure.

"Of course not Rhysie. You couldn't even tell up from down. It seemed unfair to bond with you when you were in that state." Jack replies, his voice calmly serious.

"Thank you Jack." Rhys grins, relief washing over him. Its not that he didn't want to bond with Jack... Its just... They barely knew each other. He couldn't bond with someone after only knowing them for two weeks. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I... Take you up on that PA job?" He asks, his words hesitant, "just to see how it goes!" He quickly adds, watching the CEO's face light up.

"Of course you can sweetheart. That job will always be open for you." He grins, pressing a small, strong kiss to his temple.

“Mm, that’s good.” Rhys hums, shuffling down under the sheets to lean over Jack’s hips.

“Ssshit~” The older man sighs, tangling his fingers into the brunette’s hair and resting his other hand behind his own head. Rhys smirks against the man's cock, laving his tongue over the slit, whilst smoothing his hands up his sides.

"Still in heat, huh Kiddo?" He chuckles, his fingers curling to grip at his own hair in an attempt to stop himself from bucking up into Rhys' mouth. Quickly swiping his tongue one more time over the slit of Jack's length, he pulls away, crawling back up his form to press his ass on his erection.

"Just a little bit yeah." He breathes, reaching behind to hold the base of Jack's cock, before easing down onto it, rolling his hips into a nice, easy rhythm.

"You gonna let me tease you a bit now?" The CEO purrs, reaching forward to rub his palm against the head of Rhys' dripping cock.

"Not- quite yet!~" He moans, his breathing slowly becoming ragged as he begins to pick up pace, Jack's hips bucking up to meet his own thrusts. Rhys' hands come up to rest on Jack's shoulders, pushing him further into the matress in an attempt to support himself.

"I'm so close." Rhys mutters, his eyes fluttering shut as his back begins to arch.

"C'mon baby." Jack whispers, pumping his fist quicker around Rhys' cock.

"Oh, god- that feels so good!" Rhys groans, throwing his head back as his come coats Jack's hand. The older man's hips suddenly buck up to his against his ass, the knot filling him up and trapping his release inside, causing him to shudder and he falls forward to collapse on the man's broad chest.


	7. Bumping Into History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys meets someone unexpected, and definitely unwanted, from his past up on Helios...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New week, new chapter!  
> Also, I wanna apologise to those reading my other ongoing fics 'Young Love' and 'To Your Heartbeat'... yeah... those two might have to go on hold for a bit or something, because I'm really struggling with ideas for them at the moment. I seemed to have worked myself into a ditch with those two. But I promise, I'll get it sorted! This is my last week of college, so just this final stretch and I have all the way to September to sort it out before I go to Uni!  
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy this update!

"I knew you'd become brainwashed by the corporation." Fiona pouts, turning her head to face away from the young brunette.

"Hey, that's not fair Fi, you guys have always been spurring me on the get a corporation job." He chuckles, glancing over to watch Jack load the final bag of his packing into the shuttle.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Rhys chuckles, his eyes watering slightly as he holds out his arms. Fiona and Sasha laugh before falling into his arms wrapping him in a hug which he gratefully returns.

"We're gonna miss you too Rhys." Sasha sighs, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"Don't forget us robo boy." Fiona grins, finally pulling from the embrace.

"Course I won't. I'll come and see you whenever I'm back down and I'm always on call if you wanna chat." He offers.

"Yeah yeah, get going. Bring back some cash... Oh, and some high-tech Hyperion issue guns!" Sasha orders, jumping from the pair.

"Whatever." Rhys laughs, moving from them, before her arm is caught by Moxxi.

"Weren't gonna head off without saying bye to little old me now, were you sugar?" She smirks, pulling him close.

"Of course not. Couldn't miss seeing my favourite girl." Rhys grins, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, "I'm gonna miss you so much." He sighs, biting the inside of his mouth to stop himself from crying. Moxxi hated seeing him cry...

"Gonna miss you too sweetie. I expect messages and visits." She replies, rubbing her hand gently on his back.

"Definitely." Rhys grins, parting from her, only to be pulled straight back for his cheeks to be layered with kisses.

"Hey kiddo, shuttles ready. Ready to head off?" Jack calls, walking toward the pair.

"Ready as I'll ever be." The brunette sighs, grinning at the CEO, nervous.

"It's gonna be fine." Jack chuckles, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close, nuzzling his nose to his cheek.

"You take good care of him Jack. I don't want him back here crying... If I found out _anything_ has happened!" Moxxi warns, pointing a well manicured figure out toward the man.

"You'll kill me, I know... We've had this conversation before." He interrupts, rolling his eyes a little, "see ya soon balloon tits." He smirks, holding his arms out.

"Back at you Jackie." She laughs, hugging him tight before moving away to stand with Fiona and Sasha.

"Helios, here we come." Jack teases, holding an arm out, which Rhys takes, allowing Jack to lead him onto the shuttle.

"As much as a shithole this planet is... I'm really gonna miss it." The brunette sighs, stepping onto the shuttle behind Jack and claiming a window seat.

"Its not like you'll never be able to come back down. Living the high life with me and as my PA, you get to do as you want quiet frequently." The CEO chuckles, running his fingers through the younger man's hair. "Oh, speaking of which, my secretary; Meg? She's dying to meet you. She was my temporary PA and can't wait to meet the one giving her her old job back." He adds, his laughter continuing easily.

"Glad to know it'll be a friendly intro then." Rhys smirks, leaning into his side as the shuttle begins to move.

* * *

"Long-leggy brunette, you must be Rhys. I'm Meg." The blonde grins, holding her hand out toward Rhys.

"How did you-" he beings, taking her hand gingerly and politely shaking.

"Please, Jack never shuts up about you. He woke me up in the middle of the night just to talk about you when you first met." She laughs, interrupting him mid sentence and warmly smiling at him.

"R-Really?" He stammers.

"Yep. Now, do you want any help moving into Jack's place? I take it that's where you're staying?" She offers.

"Jack let's you into his penthouse?"

"Mm-hm. Being his ex PA and now former secretary, I'm allowed pretty much anywhere. I'm basically a female him, just less mean." She jokes. It manages to make Rhys laugh as well.

"I think I'm OK though. I'm only staying at his place until I get somewhere else." He replies, nodding his head in appreciation.

"Hm... And who's looking for that new place?" She questions, cocking an eyebrows toward him.

"Jack."

"You're gonna be at his place a _lot_ longer than you expect then hon." She giggles.

"What- wait... Why?" He stammers the words tumbling out of his mouth.

"He wants you to live with him, duh. Jack fancies the shit out of you kid.. Even before the whole heat thing." She replies.

"You knew about my heat?!" Rhys exclaims, a little more exaggerated than he planned. But still...that was personal information that didn't really need blurting out.

"Ya-huh... He had to tell someone why he was taking an unscheduled week off... Who better than his secretary/PA?" The blonde asks rhetorically. "Anyway, beat it Rhysie, Jack's just finishing a few things up in his office, so he's told me to tell you to go up to the penthouse. Here's a spare key, it'll let you through the security." She grins, dropping the ordinary looking, silver metal into the palm of his hand. "We'll have to have a drinks night or something as well, just drop by and we can arrange something." She waves, heading off in the direction of Jack's office.  
Huh... Jack was right, they did get along well. He liked her. Conversation came easy between them.  
Walking back toward the elevator, belongings in hand, he skims over the appearance of the key, tested how it felt in his hand... If felt... Ordinary. Hmm.  
Of course, becoming preoccupied with the new object in his possession, he doesn't notice the person rounding the corner until they smack into one another, Rhys dropping the key and his bag and the other man dropping his comm. Both have fallen onto their asses.

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry sir!" Rhys scrambles, desperately pulling himself to his feet, before offering a hand to the other. However, he instantly recoils at the sight.

"Well," a familiar voice begins, the broader man standing to his feet and brushing himself off, "didn't think I'd see you up here."

"V-Vasquez?!" Rhys stammers, his eyes wide and the urge to punch him square in the jaw already beginning to rise at just the sight of his smug ass face.

"Rhys, it's so good to see you, how've you been?" He asks... Sarcastically? Was that sarcasm? Or just the way the words came from his lying, smartass mouth?

"Why the fuck do you care? Last time I checked, you called off a four year engagement and ran off with all my money." He growls, the stench of Alpha just aggravating him more, rather than scaring him. The traitorous smell didn't bode well with him.

"Awh c'mon Rhys, I'm being honest here. Kinda miss our time together." He smirks.

"Oh-" the brunette scoffs, "shut the fuck up."

"Gotta say though, bit curious as to why you're on this level. Higher ups only babe." He grins almost maliciously, his tone smoothly changing into one dripping with venom and spite, "Besides, I'm certain Handsome Jack wouldn't appreciate having Pandoran whore-trash on his floor. So why don't you run along to the janitorial space and get to work?" He snarls, stalking forward to back Rhys up against the wall. "Chop chop."

"You better watch you mouth, prick." Rhys spits, desperately trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"You still haven't changed, you always try so hard to be a big boy, when you're really not." Vasquez smirks, his voice dropping to an almost whisper, taking Rhys' chin between his thumb and forefinger, despite the slightly taller brunette moving his head to try and move away. "Our time was fun whilst it lasted though, huh? Wouldn't mind having another night too. I only pick the best toys." He purrs, bringing a hand to splay over the lither man's stomach.

"Get off of me." Rhys warns, his jaw clenched and teeth grinding.

"I seem to remember you liked being the centre of attention."

"Vasquez hey! C'mon, meetings about to start." Someone calls from the bottom of the corridor, saving Rhys unbeknownst to them.

"I'll see you around Rhys." Vasquez grins, finally releasing the brunette and joining a group of corporate assholes to walk down an adjoining corridor. Rhys decides that the elevator to Jack's penthouse is his best interest now.

* * *

"Hey princess, sorry I'm late. Some fuckers in sales screwed up their report so I had to sort it. But I got something to make up for it." Jack calls, walking in through the entryway. Rhys looks up from the couch, to catch the older man gently waving a bottle of wine and a packet of popcorn, causing him to grin up at him.

"You get the glasses, I'll open the bottle?" Rhys offers. Jack takes his hand, pulling him up from the couch and leading him toward the kitchen.

"Corkscrew." Jack announces, handing Rhys the small, metal object. Rhys inwardly sighs at seeing the hole is to small to fit his cybernetic fingers in, but gets to work anyway, turning the metal into the cork and tugging.

"How about... I get the bowls instead?" He says after a few more tugs.

"Can't you do it?" Jack snickers, placing two, rather large, wine glasses onto the counter before holding his hands out.

"No." Rhys sighs, handing the bottle over and moving to go search for the bowls. There's a loud pop from the cork being pulled out and then the glugging sound of liquid being poured from a bottle. However, he's quickly brought back to the bowls and plates in front of him when the ceramic slips out of his grasp and falls to the tile floor, shattering at his feet and causing him to flinch. Almost immediately, tears begin to form in his eyes and slip down his cheeks. As if Vasquez's words hadn't gotten to him enough, now he was breaking Jack's stuff. The CEO was definitely going to hate him now! Standing up straight he turns to Jack.

"I'm so sorry." He basically sobs. Jack's eyes widen slightly, an eyebrow raising as he places the wine bottle onto the side.

"Hey, it's OK kitten. It was just a bowl." He soothes, making his way toward him, wiping his cheeks with the pad of his thumb and cupping his face in his hands. "You alright though? No cuts?" He questions, scanning over his hands, flipping them over in his own. However, Rhys doesn't have to answer the question, as Jack's nostrils begin to flare and he's drawn to the pool of blood spreading over the floor.

"Ah shit." He mutters.

"Heh, it got my foot." Rhys breathes, scratching the back of his head.

"C'mon, we'll get it sorted," the older man says, wrapping his arms around Rhys' waist to hoist him up to sit on the counter, "I've got band aids here somewhere." He continues, opening a few cupboards before finding the box of seemingly untouched plasters. Rhys' eyebrows furrow with worry, still expecting an outburst from the man about the broken bowl, as he stoops down to clean and cover the wound.

"Lucky its on the top of your foot kiddo and not the bottom. Would've been a pain and a half for walking." He chuckles, trying to lighten the clearly down mood. "There," he announces, holding Rhys' foot gingerly as if modelling it, "good as new." Rhys can't help but laugh at the CEO, happily wrapping his arm around his neck and legs around his waist as Jack picks him up again.

"I think its best you stay and start the movie. I'll get the drinks and snacks ready." Jack smirks, carrying the lither man into the lounge again, before setting him down on the couch.

* * *

Rhys _should've_ been enjoying the movie. It was a good one after all. He should be sat with Jack, sipping wine and chowing down popcorn, with a cushion on his lap and a warm side to lean into. However, he's a lot more focused on curling into said side, nosing around any exposed flesh and pressing himself as closely as possible. Jack had noticed, but just pinned it down to the incident with the bowl earlier (which he was still fretting about himself, whether he'd admit it or not) and continues to watch the movie without an issue. He brings his hand up to card and pet through the other's hair, massaging his fingertips gently on his scalp. He definitely catches the small mewls that Rhys does, rubbing into his side with his own body and practically _purring_ at the touch.

"OK, _no_ ," Jack suddenly announces, grabbing the remote and pausing the film, "what's going on with you cupcake? I know you like attention, but this is _needy_."

"N-Nothing." Rhys shrugs, his body suddenly going rigid at the accusation and he attempts to put some distance between them, but can't bare the space for very long.

" _Yeah_ , there is. I'm not stupid Rhysie, you're whole body language is different, not to mention the attitude." He reminds, cocking a brow toward the younger brunette.

"I-It's just..." Rhys stammers, his head tilting to look away and eyes shifting.

"C'mon, you can tell me. What's wrong?" The CEO coo's gently, catching his chin and moving to press his nose against the crook of his neck, scenting him.

"I-I was worried that you- didn't _want_ me anymore." He mutters, his hands curling into fists at the sensation of warm breath brushing over his flesh.

"Worried I didn't... Kitten, are you crazy?! If I didn't want you, do you think that you'd be staying in my penthouse? That I'd buy you wine and popcorn and we'd be watching a movie together?" He breathes, cupping the man's face in his hands.

"No?" Rhys whispers, unsure of his answer.

"Exactly. What's made you think differently?"

"I... I saw my ex earlier today and he said-" Rhys begins, swallowing hard at the memory, "he said that 'Handsome Jack wouldn't appreciate having Pandoran whore-trash on his floor' and that I was just a toy for a few nights of fun." Rhys watches as Jack's upper lip curls slightly into a sneer and very audible growl passing through his clenched jaw.

"Listen here babe," he starts, tugging gently at Rhys' lithe hips, bringing him to sit in his lap, legs wrapped around his own hips, "I couldn't care if you were a vault hunter, psycho or bandit..." His fingers brush down through his hair and coming to settle of the nape of his neck, "I want you to be as close to me as possible. Whether that's in my penthouse, on my floor or in my office. Don't let this prick tell you otherwise." He purrs gently, kissing down his neck to stop at his collar bone, speaking the words into the skin there.

"But he said that the floor was-" Rhys begins, unconsciously tilting his head back to expose more skin for Jack.

"Fuck what he said, you're my PA now Rhysie, you hold a lot higher value than him. Besides," Jack begins, shifting the brunette to lie on his back on the couch, the broader man hovering over him on his hands and knees, "I'm pretty sure he doesn't have the _CEO of Hyperion_ chasing after him." He chuckles, biting down on his bottom lip at the sight of a pink blush dusting over the omega's cheeks. However, the atmosphere suddenly changed when Rhys takes Jack's hand and moves it to the back of his neck, skating his fingers over this bonding site. There's a small shudder, before Rhys looks up at the alpha through his lashes.

"Y-You can touch it if you want. I... I know you won't do it unless I want you to... I trust you." He explains at the man's questioning look. There's a short hesitation before Jack's fingers begin to move against the patch, causing Rhys to suck on his bottom lip and his whole body to squirm happily.

"Can... Can I scent it?" Jack asks, his words chosen carefully. Rather than answering, Rhys pushes himself up to then over and lie on his stomach, presenting the raw area of skin that emitted the addictive smell of the omega's heat scent to the alpha. Ever so carefully, Jack lowers himself down to press his nose to the skin, inhaling deep, his eyes slating shut up the memory of Rhys' heat. His tongue pokes out and gently licks the flesh, causing Rhys to whine and mewl euphorically, his hips lifting up to press back into the older man's crotch. He grinds back into him, chewing his bottom lip as Jack continues to lave and kiss his bonding site.

"Don't stop!~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many more chapters already typed up and ready to upload (I have my wifi back again now so I can update more frequently if I/you so wish!) and a lot of the pic is planned out too! 
> 
> Lot's of Love :*


	8. Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is requested to go back to Pandora with Jack for a business meeting with Tediore, but discovers that someone else will be attending too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY?!
> 
> Don't get used to it XD Again, it's just because my phone is really slow because of the writing and if I don't upload, I can write anymore XD

" _Jaaaaack_." Rhys whines, his voice muffled by the older man's clothing. He brings his hand up to plant on Jack's face, searching with his fingertips until he finds the man's nose, booping it a few times to wake the CEO up.

"OK, OK. I'm up!" He groans, stroking his fingers lightly on the younger man's back, reaching up to answer his ECHO and to stop the shrill noise of it's ringtone.

"What?"

"Just because you're looking after the newbie, doesn't give you permission to skip out on this meeting with R&D. Plus, your PA should be reminding you of this, not you're secretary." Meg answers, her voice stereo through the comm's speaker.

"Give the kid a break Blondie, it's his first day, I haven't even given him my schedule yet. Besides, I give myself permission to miss this meeting because I'm the boss." He reminds, rubbing the corners of his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

" _Yeees_ , but then you won't know what weapon we're using to best against Tediore in the meeting next week." She basically sighs, causing Jack to groan and sit up, Rhys still plastered to his chest.

"Fine, fine... I'll bring Rhysie along to get used to it all." He mutters.

"Well, duh, he's you're PA. It's his job to follow you around."

"I don't wanna go back down to R&D." Rhys murmurs after Jack had ended the call, hugging him tight and his voice tired.

"Unfortunately, we're gonna have to sweet cheeks. Not just me that needs to know this stuff for Tediore, they'll wanna talk to you too." He replies, the small whine Rhys does making him feel guilty.

"Can't they come up to your office?" He pouts.

"Nope, people don't like coming up to my office. Something about 'its too intimidating' and 'worker efficiency goes down ten percent which makes meetings unproductive'. Really, its just because they're worried they might get vented through an airlock or down my trap door, which is funny because they think they can escape death in their offices and work stations." He chuckles to himself. However, he notices the brunette's mood drop, so he instantly cards his fingers through his hair, bringing him close. "I know you don't like R&D princess, but I'll be right by your side. Any beasty that looks at you wrong, I'll personally shoot in the face." He coo's, kissing his forehead. Rhys hums lightly, finding Jack's care comforting, but the idea of going into the place that smelt like shit and had creatures from hell still worried him.

* * *

"Who's the new guy?" Someone in a lab coat mutters to his coworker as Rhys enters with Jack.

"A hottie with legs for days, that's who." The other smirks, her eyes following him across the hangar.

"Omega too." Someone else joins in.

"No way, how can you tell?! He smells of alpha to me!" The first man, probably a beta, exclaims.

"Duh, he's Handsome Jack's new _PA_ , that's why. Besides, I'm an alpha. He only smells of another alpha, but that's definitely an omega." The third man to the party explains, playing his fingers over his chest proudly at his announcement. Rhys unconsciously leans toward the CEO a little more.

"You OK kitten?" He asks, cocking a concerned eyebrow toward the younger male.

"Mmhm," Rhys nods, only glancing at him before returning his eyes to look ahead, "how long is this meeting going to be?"

"Not too long, I promise." Jack smiles warmly, leading him toward the end of the floor. Suddenly, Rhys' pocket vibrates and he pulls out his echo.

"Take it Rhysie, we're only gonna be firing guns in here anyways, I'll call you when the actual meeting starts." Jack nods, walking into one of the rooms, leaving the other outside.

"Hello?" Rhys answers, seeing that its an unknown caller ID.

"You haven't changed your number, that's cute Rhys." _That_ voice muses.

"What do you want, Vasquez?!" He growls, already feeling his blood being to boil.

"Just wanted a catch up babe. Honestly didn't think we left on a good note yesterday and, I'll admit, that was my fault. Was a bit stressed from the presentation I had to do." He replies, cashing Rhys to scoff.

"Not even if you paid me."

"Well, you're used to being paid to do stuff." Vasquez shoots back, "Sorry, that was out of line. Honestly though Rhysie, just wanna see what you're up to lately. Must be getting paid better than you were down on that trash heap of a planet now that you're on Helios, right?" He tries.

"Well, you'd certainly know being as you stole all of my previous cash. I really don't see the point of keeping conversation with you right now Vasquez." Rhys sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Awh, c'mon, I'm heading back down to Pandora with the man himself next week. Might not see me for a few because we don't know how long we're gonna be. Just a small catch up can't hurt."

"W-Wait, you're going on a trip with Handsome Jack? Doing what?!" He stammers, his stomach suddenly doing flips.

"Yep, part of the higher ups babe. I have regular interactions with the boss man. And its just some business meeting, nothing to worry or be jealous over. Can't tell you anything else though, 'need to know' info." He replies, the smugness in his voice layered thick. Rhys suppresses the whine in his throat, instead opting for screwing his eyes tightly shut and biting the inside of his cheek.

"Rhysie? You still there babe?"

"Stop calling me that." He snarls.

"Heh-Hey, no need to get all jealous with me." He chuckles, Rhys' knuckles turning white from the comment.

"Trust me, I'm not jealous. Try... Sorrowful."

"Awh, I didn't know you cared so much. You don't need to feel sad or sorry for me, I won't be on that trash heap for long." He basically sings.

"Oh, its not you I feel sorry for, its Jack. The idea of him having to endure you for anything longer than five minutes is just painful." Rhys smirks, ending the call before Vasquez can get another word in.

"Hey cupcake, you ready? We're gonna start the meeting." Jack calls, approaching him from behind and placing a hand on the base of his neck softly. Rhys nods a reply, the effect of his insult quickly wearing off at the idea that he'd have to spend some time with his ex...

"Who was on the-" Jack beings , noticing the from knit into Rhys' eyebrows.

"I can't go on that trip to Pandora." The PA interrupts.

"... How come? I thought you'd be happy going back down. Moxxi's letting us stay at her's for the time we're there." Jack asks, his voice uncertain at Rhys' words.

"I-It's... Vauughnn's.. Birthday, next week! I just remembered! I promised him I'd team up with him to play 'Bunkers and Badasses'." Rhys replies, staggering his words to think up an excuse.

"I'm sorry pumpkin, but you're gonna have to give it a miss. Going down to Pandora isn't a holiday or a visit home, it's work and the only way I can give you time off and away from that business meeting is if there was something incredibly serious going on. I need you with me against Tediore." The CEO apologises, shrugging his shoulders slightly. There's a short pause of silence before Rhys beings a hand up to cover his nose and mouth.

"... Now that you mention it, I think I might be coming down with something." He groans, coughing and spluttering through his words, "Think its that bug that makes you really travel sick!" He adds, wobbling on his feet.

"Uh-uh babe, that ain't gonna work. I'm not giving you time off just so you can go and get pissed out of your mind." Jack chuckles, wrapping an arm around his lithe hips and leading him toward the meeting room, despite the heavy sigh Rhys does.

* * *

"Hey bro! Good to see you up here. How's Helios life treating you?" Vaughn asks, fist bumping Rhys as he enters his apartment.

"Ehh, pretty good. Can't complain." He hums, throwing himself onto the couch next to Yvette.

"No you can't mister 'I live in a penthouse with my boss'." She replies dryly, rolling her eyes as he leans into her.

"Not my fault that he picked up pretty little omega me before anyone else." He teases, raising his voice slightly and batting his eyelids up at her.

"You're not bonded yet." She reminds, allowing him to lounge over her, placing his head in her lap.

"Nope, but we've shared a heat together and I wouldn't mind bonding with him... I've let him taste my bonding site too." He replies, stretching out fully when Vaughn sits down, resting his legs over the shorter man, his feet on the armrest.

"Are you crazy?! I'm surprised he didn't just bite it there and then!" She growls.

"He wouldn't do that. I trust him enough to know he wouldn't."

"OK, well, enough about the omega/alpha stuff. I heard you're going back down to Pandora next week." Vaughn interrupts, resting his arms on Rhys' legs.

"Mmhm." The brunette nods, pressing his lips into a thin line. "Oh, by the way, in case he asks, its you're birthday next week." Rhys says, propping himself up to look at the other man.

"Right, about that..." He's interrupted by Rhys' ECHO vibrating.

"You need to come back to the penthouse Rhys." Jack says instantly when the call connects.

"What? Why? What's happened?!" Rhys panics, sitting bolt upright.

"I bumped into your friend shorty earlier and wished him a happy birthday for next week, only to find out that it isn't for another four months." He replies. Rhys freezes and shoots a look over to Vaughn who simply mouths 'Sorry' with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hah... What are the chances?" Rhys chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck with his cybernetic arm.

"I'm worried about you Rhysie, something's got you all shook up." The CEO sighs, his eyebrows furrowing at the younger man.

"Can I... Can we talk about it when I get back?" He asks, giving in.

"Sure, just don't be too long 'Kay?" Jack nods, ending the call and giving Rhys that chance to release the sigh he was holding in.

"So... Why don't you want to go back down to Pandora?" Vaughn asks, after giving a few seconds of silence.

"The ex, Vasquez, will be coming with us." He groans, lying back down and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Just tell Jack and I'm sure he'll switch him out." Vaughn puts simply.

"Nooo, he'll kill him. He hates my ex for what he did and he doesn't even know its one of Hyperion's higher ups." He reminds.

"Yeah... Death is too good for Vasquez." Yvette agrees.

"So what you gonna do?" The bespectacled man questions. Rhys sighs again.

"No idea."

* * *

When Rhys had gotten back to the penthouse, Jack, amazingly, wasn't there. He'd told him to come back ASAP and then wasn't here himself. However, this gives Rhys the perfect opportunity to get out of the conversation about why he's being so sketchy. Dashing toward the bedroom, he undoes his belt buckle, unbuttoning his trousers and hopping his way to the bed as he sheds them to the floor. Jumping onto the mattress, he unbuttons his shirt buttons and let's the fabric part, falling away from one another to reveal his bare torso. Running his fingers through his hair, he musses it to make it look like it would after a few minuets of sleep. Now, all he has to do is close his eyes and wait for the CEO to get back. He'll see him sleeping, feel bad, stopping him from waking him up and fall asleep next to him, leaving his mind to forget the conversation he was intending to have. Killer plan.  
It wasn't long before he could hear the mechanisms of the elevator outside the front door and the locks being turned. He hears the _clunk_ from Jack throwing his shoes into the corner by the door and the heavy sigh he releases.

"Rhysie? You back yet sweetheart?" He calls softly, his voice tired. There's a few minuets, before Rhys hears a breathy chuckle, closer this time, before a weight at the bottom of the bed causes his legs to dip slightly. Fingers skate over the base of his abdomen, which takes all his willpower not to clench his stomach muscles, before they're replaced by the others lips trailing light kisses up to his chest. Rhys groans slightly, moving his legs and fluttering his eyes open, making sure to keep that slated slightly to keep up the whole tired and 'I just woke up' façade.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Jack whispers softly, pressing his lips to Rhys'.

"You couldn't keep your hands off me and let me sleep?" Rhys smirks, faking a yawn. Looks like he was gonna have to keep up the act a little longer...

"Sorry, you just looked so pretty." He shrugs, grinning from ear to ear.

"Mmm, go to sleep Jack." He hums, forcing the man to the mattress and lying on his chest, his broad arms circling his waist. Now all he had to do was think about how he was gonna get out of having the conversation tomorrow if it ever arose...


	9. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two familiar faces appear on Helios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finished college today, so as a little celebration, you guys get this cheeky little update :3 <3

"Jack, I _swear_ , get up!" Rhys growls, throwing a pillow toward the man who, is now, remaining in bed just to irritate the young omega.

"But _whyyyy_?" He whines, rolling over to face him, hair mussed and mask barely in place. Rhys brushes a finger lightly over his own chin to warn the CEO, who quickly reaches the clasps.

" _Because_ , there are three vault hunters coming up to Helios in about thirty minuets to meet us about the security for the mission next week." Rhys reminds, slipping into his trousers, his mouth already minty fresh from brushing his teeth.

"It's only Tim and his pals." Jack puts simply, keeping his eyes glued to the man's hips as he shimmies into the tight pair of trousers.

"You know them?" He asks, switching his creased shirt for a new one, buttoning it up and starting work on his hair.

"Yeah, opened a vault and defeated a vault guardian with them. Back in the days when I wasn't Mr. Hyperion." He grins.

"Well, friends, partners, colleagues, it doesn't matter. As your PA I'm telling you, you need to get up and meet them with me. Mr. Hyperion needs to keep up appearances." He orders, throwing a set of fresh clothing and a hairspray can at him. "Get. Up."

"OK, _OK_. Bossy boots." Jack mutters, grabbing his clothes and sulking.

* * *

Rhys stands patiently next to, not so patient, Jack, the brunettes hands clasped behind his back as he rock back on the heels of his feet. Jack stands stock still, arms folded tightly across his chest and a scowl etched into his facial features.

"Will you lighten up a bit?" Rhys teases.

"No. They've been up here plenty of times, they know where they're going and don't need a warm welcome." He grumbles.

"Well, I've never met them before, so you can introduce everyone." Rhys reminds. The landing bay had been cleared for an hour for their arrival, the hangar, which was, eerily empty and quiet, now being filled with the echo of an approaching engine, the roar of noise filling the area. There's a few minuets where the shuttle docks and remains still, before the door steadily falls open to reveal three figures. However, before Jack can say anything, recognition flickers in Rhys' eyes and his jaw slackens slightly.

"Athena? Wilhelm?!" He calls, already moving forward as they step off the shuttle. Jack is fairly certain that that is the only time he'd ever seen Athena crack a smile that wasn't directed at Janey...

"Hello Rhys." She replies, stumbling back slightly as the lither man throws himself at her, enveloping her in a hug. And she let's him! In fact, she wraps an arm around him in return! Jack can't get over what he's seeing.

"Hey, don't forget about me Rhysie!" Wilhelm booms, his laugh echoing as he wraps his arms around Rhys and picks him up into a bone crushing hug.

" _Hey Wilhelm!~_ " he greets, his voice slightly strangled.

"You know them?" Jack questions, slightly bewildered.

"Mmhm! Meet a lot of people on Pandora and working in Moxxi's bar." He nods, recovering after the enforcer sets him down. "However, I don't know you. I take it you're Tim?" He asks, moving to stand in front of Timothy, holding out his hand, which the other man takes.

"Timothy Lawrence, but call me what you like, everyone else does." He chuckles, smiling warmly at the PA.

"Twin or doppelganger?" Rhys asks, quickly skating over his appearance with his eyes.

"Doppelganger, no blood relation." He replies, nodding his head once.

"Thankfully." Rhys jokes, causing them both to laugh.

"Oi." Jack interrupts dryly.

"Anyway, formal introduction." Rhys begins, taking place next to Jack again, swiftly changing into a more professional stance and tone, "My name is Rhys and I'm Handsome Jack's PA." He smiles.

"Finally accepted a job offer huh?" Wilhelm jokes.

"Hey, we'll have time for chat and stories later. Right now we've got a briefing about the trip and then need to start packing a preparing for it." Jack reminds, taking the lead and directing everyone toward a corridor.

"Cheer up a bit." Rhys purrs, leaning close into his side.

"I had to get up because of you." He murmurs.

"You would've had to get up anyway." The younger man points out. After a few seconds of silence, Jack glances over to see him pouting, his bottom lip pushed out and eyes big, looking up at him through his lashes.

"Ohmygod... Stop." He chuckles, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him close and planting a kiss to his temple. "Ah shit." Jack mutters, suddenly halting and patting himself down.

"What's wrong?" Tim asks, eyeing the CEO.

"The memory drive... I left it in the office," he mutters a curse, "cupcake, be a dear?" He coo's leaning toward his PA.

"Desk?" Rhys sighs, his shoulders dropping with a small shake of his head.

"In the computer. Thanks Kitten." He smirks, patting the younger man on the ass and sending him away.

"Just your PA, huh?" Athena murmurs, watching Rhys enter the elevator.

"I _may_ have helped him though his heat." Jack basically sings, a grin etching his lips.

"Wow... He hasn't let anyone do that since-" The gladiator responds, slightly shocked.

"Since his ex, I know. He told me." The older man interrupts. Wilhelm can't help but whistle.

"He holds some serious trust in you..."

"Mmhm." Jack nods, "he even let me scent his bonding site."

"So have you asked him out? You pair clearly like each other." Timothy observes, following the group as the make their way toward the briefing room.

"Not yet... We've only known each other for like three weeks and I don't know if he's ready after his last relationship." He replies honestly.

"Never know unless you ask." The lookalike hums.

* * *

Rhys holds the small, Hyperion yellow, device in his hand whilst waiting for the elevator to reach his chosen floor. Jack had one job and that was to remember the exact and only thing they needed for the meeting. He can't help but smirk.

"Idiot."  
The elevator begins to slow to a stop, the doors sliding open after the announcement of the floor number.  
What room did Jack say the meeting was in?  
As luck would have it, the exact way to find out bumps into his shoulder.

"Watch it-!" Vasquez growls, before realizing exactly who it was he bumped into, " _Rhysie_ , fancy meeting you on the higher floors again. Didn't I tell you that this wasn't your place?" He questions, smiling almost too warmly.

"And didn't I tell you to shut up?" Rhys throws back.

"You better watch your mouth kiddo, I could get you demoted from whatever low level, shitty job your working now quicker than you can blink." The pompous man snarls, backing Rhys up against the wall.

"Uh-huh." The brunette sighs, not fazed by the man's advances, " _anyway_ , if you'll excuse me, I have to go and deliver this to Handsome Jack... I'm pretty sure you won't be in his good books if he finds out you're the reason I'm late."

"What a coincidence, I'm off to see the man right now. You'll get to see what it looks like to work a proper job." Vasquez grins, dropping the harsh demeanour and leading the way toward the briefing.

"For the meeting about next week right? Well as luck would have it, we're going to have to endure each other for the time down there." Rhys says, catching the man's attention.

"Oh, you're coming are you? Well, it'd only be right to have a native show us around. Don't wanna get lost on that shithole." He muses, "planning on being anybody's fuck buddy for the night?"  
Rhys tries not to let any of it get too him, but Vasquez had gone one insult too far.

"Watch it!" Rhys snaps, "I'm fairly certain _I'm_ the one who can get _you_ demoted quicker than you can blink! My job holds _a lot_ more value than yours!" Suddenly, an elbow connects with his nose, sending a cracking noise through his skull and a hot pain over his flesh. Bringing his hand up to his nose, he feels the blood trickle over his fingertips. Opening the door to the briefing room, he storms toward the CEO, handing over the USB.

"Rhysie, you OK? What happened?" He questions, discarding the device onto the desk in favour of worrying over Rhys.

"I'm fine." He mutters, a little harshly.

"Here, let me see." Jack insists, taking Rhys' hand and moving it briefly from his nose.

"There was an accident outside sir. Some guy ran into him and knocked him. I sorted it out." Vasquez smirks from the doorway, making his way to sit down at the desk.

"Huh." Jack hums, "It's no broken, just a nasty knock. Go and get yourself cleaned up cupcake. We'll start the meeting when you get back." He orders, removing his hands from Rhys' wrist and cheek.

 

Honestly, why did Rhys care if Jack knew about Vasquez being his ex...  
After that stunt, why did he care if that smug bastard lived or died.


	10. This Definitely Isn't A Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang spend their first day on Pandora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: So, this chapter has some sexual assault in it... nothing graphic, just a bit of kissing and chest touching... 
> 
> Another update because I'm incredibly bored, my phone is slowing down again and I didn't realise how short the update was last night! So, here you go! <3 (Thank you to everyone that was congratulating me for leaving college yesterday as well btw! <3 )

They'd had the farewell party from Vaughn, Yvette and various other coworkers and friends, not too sure why as they only planned to be down there a week, two at most, and were now settled on the shuttle, waiting for take off. The bags and supplies had been loaded and Moxxi had been informed of their upcoming arrival. She'd also informed that she needed to meet with Rhys as soon as, so he could discuss some important, sensitive information with her. Rhys sits on his own at the back of the shuttle. Timothy and Jack are next to each other at the front, Wilhelm and Athena just in front of him and Vasquez trying to remain as close to the CEO as he could by sitting directly behind him. Rhys certainly wasn't going to sit anywhere near him. He'd rather sit on his own at the back, void of conversation than with that prick. His eyes drag over to the window as he looks out onto the Hyperion hangar bay, the shuttle gently being brought forward onto the edge of the vastness of space. Suddenly, a hand brushes his shoulder as someone sits down next to him.

"Hey, what you doing all the way back here?" Jack calls softly.

"Dunno, just sat here I guess." Rhys shrugs back.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong? You've been acting strange since last week."

"There nothing wrong, I'm fine." The brunette replies, a fake, warm smile crossing his lips.

"Oh, that's such a lie." Jack scoffs, "either tell me what's wrong or I'll suck the biggest hickey on your neck." He adds.

"Honestly Jack, it's nothing." Rhys insists, turning to face the window again.

"Ah, so there is something, you just don't wanna tell me." Jack hums, catching the younger man's chin and pulling him to face him.

"W-wh- _ah_ ~!" Rhys stammers, being caught off guard when his head is tipped back and Jack's lips latch onto the sensitive skin of his neck, teeth nipping the flesh and lips suck as his tongue laves over the spot. Rhys gingerly puts a hand on his shoulder, sliding it down to grip the fabric on his back.

"Get a room." Athena calls, glancing behind her to see what the ruckus was. Rhys' eyes drift over to see Vasquez glaring, so he tugs the CEO closer, smirking as he bites his lip. There's a few more seconds, before Jack finally pulls away, wiping a thumb over the already bruising skin, happily.

"That put a bit of colour into your cheeks." He chuckles, admiring the blush dusted over Rhys' face. "So, you gonna tell me _now_ what's going on with you?"

"Jack-" he begins, but quickly makes something up when he sees the man making a move again, "I-I-I was just worried that, being as this is a business trip, you weren't going to pay any attention to me." He stammers, turning to look at the floor whilst his fingers tangle with one another in his lap. "Petty I know."

"No sweetheart... Haven't I been giving you enough love?" He coo's softly, playing with the strands of his head at the nape of his neck.

"No." Rhys breathes, leaning into his touch.

"I'm sorry Kitten, I'll make it up to you." He purrs, moving to bring his lips to his ear, "and I'll pretend like that actually is the reason for now. I get that you don't wanna tell me, I don't know why you don't wanna tell me, but I'll find out babe." He whispers into the shell of his ear, "I hope you realise that nothing is too 'petty' or 'small' or 'stupid' for me... If something's making you upset, I wanna know."

"Thanks Jack." Rhys sighs, resting his head onto Jack's shoulder as the man brushes his fingers through his hair.

* * *

Arriving at Moxxi's was... Awkward. She seemed happy at the sight of Jack's arm around Rhys' waist, but the smile was quickly wiped from her face when she saw Vasquez walking with them and the Vault hunters. She instantly recognised him.

"He Mox, you OK? You look like a psycho just stomped on your favourite flower." Jack compares.

"Something like that." She mutters, "Everyone, please, if you go inside, Fiona and Sasha will show you to your rooms and also take any orders." She continues, her voice louder this time for everyone to hear. As people start filling into the 'Up Over Bar', she places a hand on Rhys' chest, stopping him in his tracks. "Not you, we need a chat."

"I'll see you inside." He nods to Jack. Almost as soon as the door to the bad swings shut, Moxxi begins to shout.

"Are you _CRAZY_?! Why the hell are you walking around with Vasquez?! Why is he even on this mission?!" She growls, her anger aimed at the ex, not Rhys. Theres a few seconds of silence before Moxxi realises, "You haven't told Jack it's him, have you?"

"N-No?... If I tell him, he won't even give it a second though and just kill him." Rhys reminds.

"So? For what he did- what he _put you through_... He deserves to meet his end at the end of a barrel of a gun held by either you or Jack." She points out.

"I know... It's just..." He stammers.

"You care too much, you're too nice. Any other person from Pandora would've killed him by now... But not you. And that's why I love you." She smirks, pulling him into his side. "But I swear, if he hurts you in _any_ way whilst on this planet, I'll hunt him down myself and get the skags to tear him limb from limb." She adds, the snarl back to her voice.

"OK, kinda freaking me out now Mox." Rhys chuckles, letting her lead him into the bar.

"We're having to double the rooms up, don't have enough to go around. You're alright sleeping in the same room as Athena, aren't you?" She informs, taking him upstairs.

"Uh, sure, but what about-?"

"I am _not_ having you in the same room as Jack. He's staying with Tim. I won't have you pair canoodling in my place." She teases, showing him to his room, "Besides, Jack is just next door if you need him."

"I really don't think me and Jack would be _canoodling_ , more like-" Rhys begins, playing with his fingers awkwardly.

"Banging so hard you couldn't walk in the morning." The CEO interrupts, leaning on the doorframe.

" _Jack!_ " The brunette whines, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Drinks, c'mon. You've got a busy week and I don't want to be titled with poor hospitality." Moxxi starts, ushering them out of the room and practically pushing them down the stairs.

* * *

Luckily the meeting wasn't tomorrow. If it was tomorrow it would've either been rearranged or one long day....  
Drunk wasn't even the word to describe their state right now. Vasquez had gone to bed before he'd even gotten tipsy, which meant that Rhys was able to unwind and have fun with everyone fairly easily. A few hours later, after deciding that being drunk wasn't the best idea, Athena had gone to bed. Timothy had passed out on the couch a few minuets ago and Wilhelm was currently stumbling up the stairs. Rhys and Jack were still at the bar, even after Fiona and Sasha had left and Moxxi had gone to bed, jack having taken up a bar stool and Rhys sitting on the countertop. Jack has refused to get _drunk_ drunk as; people wouldn't like to see him like that. Rhys however... It was surprising that Rhys could remember his own name! In his drunk state, he'd decided that it is _way_ too hot to be wearing clothes, but rather than take them off normally, he'd decided to make it a little, personal show for the handsome alpha. His sleek, chrome arm glints in the low, purple lighting as it helps unbutton his shirt.

"C'mon!" He suddenly calls, slipping off the counter, his unbuttoned shirt hanging off his shoulders, holding his hand out to the CEO.

"What are we doing now kitten?" Jack buckles, following him as he leads them into the centre of the room.

"Take my waist." Rhys instructs, his words slightly slurred.

"What?" Jack frowns, letting him take his hand to place on his hip, bringing his own hand to rest on Jack's shoulder and clasping their other hands together. "This type of dancing isn't usually done in a bar princess." He smirks.

"Ye--rah, but you're the Handsooome CEO of H-perion... You can do whatever you wan-T!" He swoons, chewing on his bottom lip, "Or... It's me isn't it? You just don't wanna dance with _me_." He sobs, his eyes welling with tears.

"Hell no, I would dance with you forever if I could." Jack replies, applying some pressing to his hips to push them closer together. He begins to take steps back, leading the younger man across the confined space, the PA with a massive grin plastered to his face.  
As it turns out, forever was a grand ten minuets, before Rhys had deemed himself too drunk and too tired, deciding that the bar counter looked like a suitable bed for the night. He'd passed out almost immediately after lying down, his shirt fell open to reveal the milky white skin of his torso, a leg hanging off the edge of the counter and the back of his chrome hand pressed to his cheek. His lips are slightly parted, just enough to enable small puffs of breath to pass through them, his cheeks flushed pink and hair mussed. Jack couldn't help but stare, tracing his fingertips lightly over the man's jawline. Knocking back the last gulp of his beer from the off-brown bottle, he presses a small kiss to his cheek.

"I love you Rhysie."

* * *

Lips press against his own, more demanding and controlling than usual. A little forceful too. There was something else as well... But he couldn't quite figure it out. Large hands skate over the bare skin of his stomach and chest and breath ghosts over his neck.

"Jack... Jaaaack. Stop..." Rhys murmurs, batting broader mans shoulders, trying to push him away, "go to sleep... Let me sleep."  
However, he's persistent, the broad figure leaning over him continue to press rough kisses to his skin.

" _Stoooop_." The brunette whines tiredly, rolling away from the man, but forgetting where he was currently sleeping and falling off the edge of the counter. He lands on his stomach, the side of his head knocking the floor pretty badly, the metal of his neural port pinching his skin uncomfortably. He groans with pain, an exclamation of his name coming from somewhere in the room. Pulling himself to his feet, using the bar for extra support, he grips the side of his head, willing for the throbbing pain to die down.

"Are you OK?!" Jack questions.

"I think so." Rhys groans.

"Rhys... You're bleeding." Timothy stammers, staring at the red trickling down from his port.

"Fuck." He breathes, swipping his fingers lightly over his skin and pulling back to see the red smeared over his fingertips. Jack takes his chin, moving to tilt his head slightly, examining the wound.

"Its your port... Tim, go and get Wilhelm, cybernetics are his forte." He orders, moving to search behind the bar. He grabs a rag and some whiskey, soaking it with a considerable amount before bringing it close to Rhys' temple.

"This is gonna sting a little babe." He warns. Rhys hands grip his knees slightly, his knuckles turning pale, as the older man dabs the rag over the cut.

"As if the hangover wasn't going to be bad enough." Wilhelm chuckles from atop of the stairs, "how'd you manage that then?" He asks, walking down.

"Idiot fell of the counter because he fell asleep there." Jack replies for him, rolling his eyes a little as he finishes dabbing the wound.

"Hey, it's _your_ fault I fell off!~" he reminds, sitting a little straighter and stiller for Wilhelm's benefit as he gets to work on the damaged port.

"How's it my fault?"

"You should've stopped kissing me when I told you to." He replies, sticking out his tongue, as his port is removed, wincing a little.

"Might wanna take some painkillers after this kid, heads gonna be killing tomorrow." Wilhelm interrupts, wiping the blood from the port with a rag and beginning the task of fixing it.

"Its nice to know you're thinking about me princess, but I was a sleep the whole night. The only time I got up was for a piss and then I went straight back to bed again." Jack continues, a smug smirk on his face.

"N-No... Someone was definitely with me earlier." He stammers, his eyebrows furrowing at the very vivid feeling of lips pressed against him and fingers skating over his skin.

"Jesus- what did you do?" Athena sighs, rolling her eyes as she walks down the stairs, Vasquez not far behind.

"Lapping up the attention again I see Rhys." He comments.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The brunette growls.

"Watch it!" Jack adds, becoming defensive over the younger man. Athena places a hand on the lither shoulders, bringing her head close and looking away from everyone.

"He was looking for you last night. He came into our room when he thought I was asleep." She whispers, just audible enough for only him to hear. Rhys looks up at her as she pulls back, eyeing him as she sits at a booth, his eyes flicking over to Vasquez before back to Jack.

"You're _sure_ you weren't... Last night...?" He breathes.

"Uh, _yeah_. Why?" He replies, his tone dropping into one of concern. Rhys can't help the shudder that rips through him and the heavy swallow at the thought.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad and that people read my warning.
> 
> Thanks for reading, add me on tumblr: nihongoochitsuite


	11. How Much Do You Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds finally finds out what's wrong with Rhys, whilst the young omega gets to see one of the many beauties of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual, but still with plot... that makes up for the length right...?
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this update! <3

Jack was _not_ happy. He'd been on his comm for a good two hours now, his voice well past shouting and hitting more of a 'raged screaming'. The rest of the group were in the bar, nursing their alcohol, sitting in awkward silence as the CEO tried to find something to break. Tediore had canceled their meeting until two weeks away... And they couldn't get a shuttle back to Helios till next week due to repair or some bullshit... So Jack had lost it.

"How long do you think he'll be like that?" Vasquez asks, taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"With Jack, who knows." Timothy begins, "Could be a few minuets, could be hours..."

"Why don't you go and talk to him sugar?" Moxxi coo's, placing her hands on Rhys' shoulders and rubbing small circles.

"M- _Me_?! I don't wanna die thanks!" Rhys exclaims, his eyes widening a little.

"He wouldn't hurt you, you're his PA. Besides, I'm pretty certain you're the _exact_ person he wouldn't mind seeing right now." She reminds, pulling him up and nudging him toward the bar's back door slightly. Swallowing hard, he, mentally, shakes himself off, and brings a hand up to knock lightly at the door. Without waiting for a reply, he opens it and steps inside to find.... The place looking relatively clean. Actually, _nothing_ had been trashed!

"Hey princess." Jack's voice greets, a long sigh from where he's sprawled out over the floor.

"Hey," Rhys smiles small, his voice quiet as he gets to his knees and crawls over the man, "you OK?" He asks, resting over his hips.

"Ughh~ yeah I supposed, just dealing with assholes that can't even plan a meeting, no matter about run as company." He sighs, a small growl to his words. "Gonna catch a shuttle back up to Helios next week babe. We don't have the supplies for another three weeks here." He informs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That's fine." Rhys replies, with soft spoken words. He reaches forward to take the man's large palm in his, kissing the rough pads of his fingertips before pressing against his lips.

"Well, its not-" Jack begins, before Rhys places his hand over his mouth, a small frown on his face.

"Its fine. Honestly." He repeats.

"So what's going on with you then Kitten?" He asks, his hands smoothing over his thighs to rest on his hips.

"Mm, not much." He sighs, lying down on the broader man's chest, rubbing his cheek lightly against him. As much as Jack wanted to pry and force him to tell him what was wrong this time, he couldn't. It'd just create an awkwardness between them and possibly cause an argument.

Maybe Moxxi would know.

* * *

"The deal was, you're either not here, or upstairs during work hours. This better be important Jackie." She sighs, reaching above the counter for a glass.

"Do you know anything about Rhys? He seems... Off." He asks, sitting down at the bar.

"Have you asked _him_? He's in the back now, working what would be his normal shift." She replies.

"Countless times, but he says nothing... I'm just-"

"Worried?" She interrupts, "I'll... I'll talk to you after I've served this drink." She sighs. She expected him to head upstairs and wait for her there, but, instead, he rests his head on his hand and watches her pour the drink. Sighing again, she slides the glass over the bar, accepting the tip from the customer and rounding the counter, taking Jack by his arm and leading him to a booth.

"By telling you this, you need to remember that it comes with rules and responsibility. Rhys hasn't told you for a reason, which means you can't go telling him you know. Also, you certainly can't go seeking out and 'punishing' the other person involved. It's not your call unless Rhys makes it yours. OK?" She begins, his voice low.

"Yeah, yeah, OK." The CEO agrees, becoming impatient.

"The _only_ reason I'm telling you is because I know how much you love Rhys and are worried about him..." She reminds, "it's... Vasquez."

"What about him? I thought those pair knew each other? Rhysie would've told me if-" Jack frowns, glancing over to see the brunette now working the bar.

" _Hugo_ Vasquez... That's his ex. The ex that robbed his cash and ditched him on a four year engagement. The same ex that's been throwing snide, inappropriate, racist, violent comments to him throughout the whole trip. He's 'off' because he's worried that everything he says is true." Moxxi interrupts, watching the colour instantly drain from his face and his eyes widen.

"What? What things?"

"That he really is a 'whore' and 'Pandoran trash'. It makes him think that you're going to be just another fling and that you're going to leave too." She replies as Jack watches the younger man smile warmly at a customer, chatting lightly with him as he mixes a drink. He catches his eyes and gives him a separate, personal smile, just for him, before looking away again and Jack can visibly see that saddens appear in his features again. Unnoticeable before, but now Moxxi had pointed it out, it was clear as day.

"But... How do I-?" He stammers, dragging his eyes from Rhys to look back at Moxxi.

"That's up to you. You've got to show him that everything Vasquez has said and what he's started to believe isn't true.... Unless it is." She shrugs.

"Hey- it definitely isn't-!" He growls, gripping the edge of the table, becoming defensive.

"What have you said to him this time Mox?" Rhys suddenly interrupts with a chuckle.

"Hey Sugar, your shifts over now. Head off if you want." The buxom smiles up at him.

"Well I was coming over to offer drinks, but OK." He grins, whipping the apron off from around his waist and making his way toward the stairs.

"There. I've just set you up again." Moxxi smirks, crossing his arms over her chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack questions, his brow furrowing.

"There's a meteor shower tonight... Rhys has been banging on about it for months now. He'll be up on the roof. Prove to him that you're gonna stick around, and to me that I don't have to snap your neck for upsetting him." She replies with a teasing grin.

* * *

Rhys is sitting on the very edge of the balconied roof of the bar, his legs tucked close to his chest, arms wrapped around them and head resting in the small gap between his knees. The wind gently brushes through his hair, dragging it just slightly out of its styled place. His eyes look up, trained on the stars and waiting for what he'd been wanting to see. He hears the roof door shut with its metallic click and doesn't even need to turn around to know who it is.

"Bit of a different view from up on the fancy space station, huh?" He smirks, seeing Jack sit down next to him from the corner of his eye.

"But not any less impressive." Jack nods, resting back on his hands, his legs hanging over the edge through the railings as he also looks up.

"I dunno, I kinda prefer this view. I mean, up on Helios, it truly is amazing! To see even more of it, see all the colours and constellations... But you're not actually _in_ it. Here, you're not separated by that piece of glass." He explains, sighing lightly through his nose, "It's almost like you can actually reach up and _touch_ the stars..." He adds, bringing his flesh arm up, splaying out his fingers toward the sky.

"I'm kinda liking the view I've got right now..." Jack replies, watching the young brunette bring his hand down. Glancing over to see where he's looking, Rhys can't help but blush at making eye contact.

"I love you." The CEO breathes. There's a short silence between them, before Rhys shuffles over to his side.

"I know... I love you too." He grins, climbing over him to sit in his lap, resting his back against the railings.

"You're supposed to ask how much."

"OK... How much do you love me?" Rhys chuckles, resting his palms on Jack's cheeks.

"Try and count how many stars are in the sky... That's how much." He replies, pressing lightly on the small of Rhys' back to push their bodies closer together.

"Well I love you as much as there are stars you can see from Helios." The lither man counters.

"That's not fair." Jack mutters, letting Rhys move his head to press his lips against his.

"Deal with it." He smirks against him. Jack's hands slide down his back to cup his ass, whilst he sucks on his bottom lip, the younger man moaning lightly into his mouth as he shuffles further into his lap, their chests pressed against one another.

"Mm," Jack starts, breaking the kiss, "look up now." He instructs. Rhys follows and instantly his jaw slackens, his eyes captivated by the lights shooting across the dark sky, leaving trails as they go. Groups of meteors shoot past, decorating the already glistening, bejewelled sky.

"That's how much I love you." Jack says, interrupting the stunned silence.

"Cheater." Rhys giggles, becoming caught up in the feeling of Jack's lips again. In the end, the meteor shower didn't matter that much anymore, Rhys had completely forgotten about it, in favour of being caught up in the feeling of Jack's lips on his, their tongues sliding against each others and their bodies pressed impossibly close.

"I'm never gonna leave you, y'know?" Jack says, stroking the nape of the man's neck lightly.

"What did I ever do to be stuck with this fate?" Rhys sighs, rather dramatically, falling to lean back against the railings.

"You fell in love with me." The CEO reminds, dipping his hands to trail kisses over his collar bones.

"So did you." The brunette points out, carding his fingers into Jack's hair.


	12. Oh... Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys' heat get's triggered early and has to stay behind whilst everyone else goes to Helios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought about posting this earlier as a little celebration...  
> I GOT INTO MY FIRST CHOICE UNI GUYS!!!! :3  
> I would've posted this yesterday when I found out, but I ended up in like a really sour mood because of my S.A.D's and crap sooo....  
> You get it today instead XD

"You're welcome to stay down here sugar." Moxxi reminds, placing a hand on his forearm, stroking it gently with her thumb.

"Thanks Mox, but I'm gonna head up with Jack. What's a CEO without his PA, right?" He chuckles.

"More like; what's Handsome Jack without his leggy, brunette boyfriend." She smirks, causing him to blush.

"A-Anyway... I'm gonna go ask Jack if he needs any help packing." He stammers, pointing toward the general direction of the stairs. The woman laughs, but let's him go, watching him fumble up to the landing. He really wished she'd kept watching until he made it to Jack's room.. But she returned to the bar and he was grabbed walking past Wilhelm and Vasquez's room. The door slams shut and he's pinned against the wall, quicker than he can blink and quicker than he can react. Lips cover his own, a hand sliding up his untucked blouse and another working at his belt buckle. He brings his own hands up to shove at the broad shoulders, pushing him back and prying him off just enough to stop any further advances.

"What the fuck-?!" Rhys spits, struggling to keep him at arms length.

"Like you don't enjoy being pinned up a wall." Vasquez smirks, trying to move close to him again.

"Not by you!" The lither man growls.

"You smell delectable Rhysie... Haven't been keeping check on your heat? Smells like your due." He adds, grinning maliciously.

"N-No, I was on just the other week I can't be-" he stammers, before realizing something crucial, "Jack!" He calls, Vasquez easily letting him go after that, watching him stumble from the doorway and down the corridor.

"What's up kitten?" Jack replies, opening his own door, only to be pushed inside by Rhys.

"I can't go back up to Helios with you." He breathes, leaning back on the door as it clicks shut. There's a few seconds of stunned silence between them, before Jack nods, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"I see... I understand that you wanna stay here. But, I gotta ask, is it me, or-?" He replies, his words almost sad.

"No, idiot. Like I'd leave you." He tuts, "i-its my heat."

"What about it?" He frowns, coming close and taking the younger man's hands, his nostrils flaring slightly, "No way... But you were only just on!"

"Something must've triggered it, I don't know... But I can't go back onto that station with you. There's too many Alpha's between me and that bedroom door... I have to stay here." He replies, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I'll stay here with you-"

"No, I need to be ready for that meeting with Tediore... I need you to get some suppressors." The PA interrupts.

"You can't go to that meeting on suppressors. I'm sorry to say kiddo, you'll be worthless, especially if you've never been on them before. They basically put you out of it..." Jack reminds.

"But, I'm your PA, its my job to be with you." Rhys replies.

"I'm not risking your well being for some stupid meeting with a company so far down the food chain that if Atlas was to come back, they'd beat them... I need you say. If that means not having you by my side then..." He sighs, stepping into the younger man's personal space, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek.

"Please Jack... If I go through with this heat, you'll have to stay with me, which'll mean _you_ won't be ready for this meeting... Please just get me some suppressors." He pouts, leaning into his touch.

"Fine." Jack sighs, giving into the plump, quivering lips and big eyes, "but you only take them if you need them if I can't be with you." He adds, rather sternly.

"OK." Rhys nods, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck to pull him down for a kiss.

* * *

"You gonna be alright on your own kitten?" Jack questions, bring a hand up to run his thumb gently along his jawline.

"Well, I won't be _alone_ alone." He reminds, signalling toward Moxxi, Fiona and Sasha, leaning into his touch.

"You know what I mean." Jack smirks, his eyes slightly sad with the thought of having to leave the omega during the start of his heat.

"I'll be fine." Rhys grins, tilting his head to the side to press a kiss to the older man's palm.

"Jack, you ready? The shuttles about to leave." Timothy calls, hanging out of the shuttle door.

"I'll see you in a few days." Jack smiles warmly, closing the space between them to wrap the lither brunette in his arms and plant a kiss on his lips.

"I'll be waiting." Rhys breathes, his eyes slated and lips slightly parted as the CEO moves away from him and gets onto the shuttle, along with Tim, Athena, Wilhelm and Vasquez. Rhys watches the shuttle take off, making its way toward Helios and out of sight before he finally returns inside, a little light headed and weak limbed.

"You don't look so good hun... I think you should get some rest." Moxxi comments, pressing her hand to his forehead, noting the flushed cheeks and warmth radiating off of him.

"Yeah I think I should..." He murmurs, his eyes downcast at the thought of heading to an empty bed when he was so close...

"If there's anything you need, just call." She calls, watching him use the banister to pull himself up the stairs.

* * *

"You're gonna have to deal with a lot when you get back down there." Athena warns, stepping of the shuttle behind the CEO and walking with the group out of the landing bay.

"Why's that?" He asks curiously, cocking an eyebrow toward as he sets on his first mission to Medical for suppressors.

"If his heat smells as good as you say it does..." She begins, her words trailing, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Every Alpha in that bars gonna be able to smell him." Wilhelm concludes when Jack continues to wait for the rest of her explanation.

"Well I better get those suppressors down go him pronto then, hadn't I?" He nods, "Tim, go to my office and buzz Meg, shell be able to help you guys gather as much stuff as we need for the rest of the trip. I'll go down to medical. We need to be off this station asap people, let's go." He orders, his voice carrying as he claps his hands twice.

* * *

As it turns out, Handsome Jack's shouting, murdering a few lackies and threatening to kill more, couldn't fix everything (who would've guessed, righ?) and the next shuttle couldn't make it up to Helios until tomorrow. The result was Jack moping about his office, the need for his omega boiling deep in his gut, as he calls Moxxi, throwing himself to the couch, sulking. He'd given everyone that needed one a room for the night and said they needed to be bright and early tomorrow to catch the earlier shuttle.

"Hey Jackie, I heard about the shuttle, looks like you're stranded up there huh?" Moxxi sighs, answering his call.

"Yeah, pricks mentioned something about bandits targeting the line." He grumbles.

"I think Rhys would rather wait for his alpha to come back, rather than wake to find a dead one." She replies, her body language explaining the hips pop she just did.

"Well, we're not exclusive- I mean, we are, no other alpha can have him, but I haven't bitten-" the CEO stammers, fumbling over his words and interrupting himself with a clear of his throat, "anyway, how is he?" He finishes, ignoring the laugh Moxxi was desperately trying to hold in.

"He's... Not in the best of sorts. Most of the day consisted of loud moaning and calling out for you. So much so that my customers got a inkling on what is going on. The scents not too bad though... But you need to get down here pronto tomorrow sugar, otherwise I'm certain people are gonna start smelling him from downstairs. Don't get me wrong, I can stop a few knothead alpha's, but you know what they're like... If they all decide to go for him, or worse fight fore him, I don't know what I'll do." She warns, admitting to her own strengths and weaknesses.

"Yeah, I know Mox, don't worry I'll be down first thing in the morning. Just, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He sighs, rubbing the corner of his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"Well duh, I've been looking after him for three years... Besides, he can't do a lot in the state he's in anyway." She replies, looking up to the ceiling as a moan loud enough to be picked up on the speakers echoes through the bar.

"He sounds so stressed." Jack worries, muttering the words to himself.

"'Cause you're not here sugar. You've left an impression on that boy and its tearing him apart that you're not here. You too by the looks of it." She reminds, watching the older man run a shaky hand through his hair.

"Yeah..." He breathes, "I got these suppressors, but the doc says they won't take affect straight away cause he's already in heat." He adds, holing up a small bottle of tablets, "two daily until he wants to continue his heat, or the 'designated time of the heat has passed'." He reads.

"OK good... Be careful when you come back tomorrow... There's gonna be a lot of touchy alphas in here." She warns, bidding the man goodnight before ending the call.

* * *

Although Moxxi's bar generally smelt of mixed biological classes, one stood out amongst the rest, and he's fairly certain it's not just him that's noticed it. The crowds seemed a little rowdier tonight, due to the omega's heat smell seeping from his room and down into the main bar. Even Wilhelm had trouble cutting through them to help the rest of the group get Jack to the bar.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see you!" Moxxi exclaims at seeing the CEO walk through the door. He doesn't even have time to retort, before she's grabbing his wrist and pulling him toward the stairs, tugging him the whole way to Rhys' room. Opening the door, Jack watches the bundle of sheets shift and Rhys' head appear.

"J-Jack...? Oh my god, Jack, I thought you left me." He sobs, stumbling out the bed, falling the the floor, but quickly clambering back up to wrap his naked self around Jack.

"Left you? Don't be silly kitten, like I'd leave you." He scoffs, hoisting the younger man up into his arms, their chests pressed flush together as Rhys wraps his legs around Jack's waist, locking his ankles together.

"I'll leave you two to it." Moxxi calls, shutting the door to give them some privacy and protection. Not that any alpha would dare try it not that the top man was here now. Rhys hips instantly begins to grind and move against Jack's as he's carried back to bed. Jack didn't think he'd be this far gone in just a day.

"Now baby boy, you gonna take these tablet for me, OK?" He hums, setting the omega down onto the mattress, despite the pawing he's doing to get the closeness back.

"Please Jack, I want-" he whines, fiddling with the older man's belt buckle.

"Ah-ah," he interrupts, tilting his body in such away that the brunette couldn't achieve anything that his sexted up brain wanted, "take these tablets for me first sweet pea, and then I'll fuck you." He promises, holding two oval, black tablets out toward him in his palm. Rolling his eyes, Rhys quickly snatches them from him and throws them back in his mouth, not even bothering with the water that was on his bedside table, too desperate out to care about the uncomfortable feeling of them sliding roughly down his throat.

"Its a good thing that I'm not planning on poisoning ya, huh babe?" He chuckles. Rhys was  _definitely_  out of it, that joke would've normally earned him a punch to the shoulder. Rhys suddenly lies back, stretching his arms out above his head and spreading his legs apart, pressing his feet into the mattress to prop himself up and raise his hips. He makes a small, needy whine, looking at the CEO through thick, damp eyelashes.

"You promised me." He reminds, rocking his hips once whilst worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

"C'mere kitten." Jack soothes, kneeling onto the bed and undoing his belt. Rhys eagerly takes the fingers into his mouth when offered, lathering them with his tongue and grazing his teeth over the skin. He manages to pull his trousers and pants down, before Rhys pushes him back, lying him down and crawling over him. He reaches behind him, grasping Jack's cock, causing the CEO to gasp slightly at the suddenness, before lining it up with his entrance and lowering himself, sitting down on his cock and shuddering.

"So good." He mutters, bringing his hips up again, just to drop them back down with some force.

“Jeez kiddo, calm down.” Jack chuckles, holding Rhys’ hips to slow his pace. Rhys can’t stop whining when he’s forced to slow his movements, reverting to sitting down fully on Jack’s cock, rolling his hips in a circular motion.

“Jack~” 

“I’m right here princess.” he coo’s smoothing his hands up his bare torso, skating his fingertips up his side until he reaches his chest, pinching his nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

"Y-You're getting bigger." He stammers, letting Jack's hand guide him from the back of his neck to lie onto his chest.

"My knot sweetheart." He hums softly, brushing a thumb lightly over his cheek and pecking at his lips as he begins to roll his hips up into the younger man. His name tumbles from the omegas lips in a rhythmic rant, matching each thrust of his hips.

"Come on, my beautiful boy. My beautiful, gorgeous, pretty, darling omega.." He whispers, tangling his fingers into the other man's hair, pressing their foreheads together and watching his eyes screw up and his teeth bite down on his bottom lips. A strangled, cried profanity slips his lips as his come coats Jack's abdomen, the CEO's own release getting trapped inside by the large knot filling him. Rhys collapses fully onto him, rubbing his cheek on his chest and panting heavily.

"Fuck kiddo, that was good." Jack chuckles. If Rhys was coherent, he probably would've noticed Jack shift, holding the knotted omega close to his chest, to grab something from his trouser pockets. And then he would've asked why he'd just slipped a cigarette between his lips and when he started smoking. But even the smoke dancing in the air around them after his heavy exhale doesn't stir Rhys, he simply lies, happily mewling, at the warmth pressed against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate all your comments because they're all so gorgeously beautiful! 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite


	13. Actually, Fuck you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would've guessed that it was someone on the inside?
> 
> *Cliche plot point alert*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, ta-dah ^.^
> 
> Just a quick little announcement, I now have a Ko-fi page! http://ko-fi.com/A5415FC  
> So, if you like my work (writing or art) please consider checking it out and maybe buying me a coffee. I'm about to start Uni and have not yet got everything for it, so I could do with the support.  
> You don't have to, but thank you for reading this and continuing to read my fics! <3

Waking up the next morning wasn't great. Rhys expected to wake up and feel the affects of post-sex glory, a morning glow to start off his day. Instead, he feels groggy and weak, his muscles sore and head throbbing. It's the suppressors, they aren't meant to be comfortable, nor are they expected to be. They are made to help endure a heat without sex and to remain coherent for whatever reason the user may need them for. It's better than suffering a heat alone...

"Morning sweet cheeks." Jack coo's, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. Jack is still in dominant alpha mode, the young brunette's scent still lingering in the air and a heat ending so abruptly.

"Mornin'." He mutters, leaning back into his touch.

"You sound like crap pumpkin."

"I _feel_ like crap. Suppressors and me don't exactly go hand in hand." He groans.

"How the hell did you manage so long without an alpha kiddo? Heats must've been terrible for you..." Jack hums, pressing his lips to the crook of the others neck, his arms tightening slightly around his hips.

"Without suppressors. Not being full or satisfied enough is better than the shit these tablets put me through." He mutters.

"You're possibly the most impressive omega I've ever met." Jack mutters, watch the younger man shift onto his side to face him.

"It's why you love me." Rhys grins, his smile getting wider when a hand reaches up to tousle his already mussed hair.

"There are plenty more reasons than just that baby." Jack purrs, tugging him lightly to bring him close and press a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you Rhysie." He whispers.

"I love you too Jack." Rhys breathes, burying himself further into the embrace.

* * *

"Look at you going on your first buinsess meeting." Moxxi coo's watching from the bar, as Rhys walks down the stairs behind Jack.

"It's just gonna be a chat Mox, nothing major." He chuckles, jogging the final steps to meet her.

"You obviously don't know Tediore. Just... Be careful sweetie, I don't want you getting hurt." She sighs, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek, rubbing her thumb lightly.

"I know Mox." He smiles warmly, leaning into the touch.

"How are those suppressors doing you?" She asks, taking her hand away.

"Just like the last time I used them; working at the shitest quality they can. You'd think they'd change their recipe or something." He mutters, clearly unhappy and still uneasy.

"Then how would they make a profit?" She smirks, ushering him off toward the group. “I'll see you later. Come back safe."

"Will do. It's gonna be fine." He grins, taking Jack's hand as he helps him into the terrain vehicle.

"Anything interesting to say?" He asks, sitting down next to him.

"Just a lot of... 'Don't dies' I guess." He chuckles, resting his head on the CEO's shoulder.

"Why don't you take a nap pumpkin? We won't be there for a good hour and you look tired." Jack says, his words softly as a thumb rubs gently at his temple.

"Mm, it's these suppressors, they're terrible." He hums, his eyes slating over, despite Vasquez's eyes on him. Tim was sitting to Rhys' other side, chatting eagerly to Wilhelm who was opposite him. Athena was up front again, officially dubbed the best driver, and Vasquez was on the other end of the car next to Wilhelm. His eyes hadn't left the brunette since he'd gotten in. As off putting as it was, he wasn't going to let him spoil a good nap. He's lulled easily into sleep by Jack' warmth, the gentle chatter contained in the vehicle and the fingers currently brushing through his hair.

* * *

Jack rests his head on Rhys', the brunette's fingers curled around Jack's in his sleep. He mutters something every so offen, normally something incoherent or just below the level of clear hearing.

"You never told us how you pair met, fancy boy." Wilhelm suddenly hums, the whole car suddenly drawn to the pair.

"Not much to tell really." He replies, shrugging his shoulders a little, "some beta from the board pissed me off and I went to Moxxi's 'Up Over' for a wind down... Rhys was behind the bar and... I just looked at him and thought: 'That's him, that's the guy I need In my life'. He's the prettiest little omega I've ever met and I kept going down to see him." He begins, looking down at the man tucked into his side, stroking his hair gently and inhaling his strong scent, "I started dating him the old fashioned way really, getting to know him before the sex... Technically. I mean we knew each other pretty well before his heat, but even afterwards we still didn't-" he continues, frowning when he can't exactly place when they started to identify themselves as being in a relationship. Not that he minded, he just though it a bit strange.

"Jack," Tim interrupts, "I think they get it."

"Yeah, because we all wanna hear about your sex life with him." Athena drones, turning her attention back toward the barren road.

"Ha!" Jack exclaims, triumphantly, sticking his tongue out toward his doppelganger. "And its some pretty _great_ sex too. Best I've ever had."

"Sarcasm Jack." Wilhelm laughs, folding his arms tight across his chest. If Rhys was awake right now, he would feel the eyes boring into his skull as Vasquez glares him down in... Jealousy? Was that _jealousy_ _?_ However, he's sound asleep, not even seeing the look cast his way.

* * *

Rhys is woken half an hour later by a gentle proding at his shoulder and his name being called softly into his ear. However, he can still feel the vehicle in motion, the suspension comforting their ride as the wheels judder and roll over rocks and sand. He fidgets slightly in his seat, groaning slightly as he forces his eyes open, burying his face into Jack's shoulder to hide from the Pandoran sun.

"What?" He mutters, rubbing lightly against Jack's clothing.

"You need to take your next pill." Jack replies, holding a suppressor pill out toward the omega. Rhys whines, resembling that of a four year old, as he looks away from it.

"Don't wanna."

"C'mon kitten, don't make me force ya. You need to do this." The CEO reminds, his voice a little firmer than before, "for me?" He adds in an attempt to sweeten the deal. Rhys groans, but takes the pill away, knocking it back in his throat and swallowing harshly, the tablet slides down his throat the feeling rough and gritty.

"Good boy." Jack purrs, nuzzling his nose into the brunettes hair. "We're almost there now." He informs, watching the younger man yawn and stretch his limbs out.

"OK." He hums, leaning back into Jack's side.

"You feelin' OK?" He suddenly asks, causing Rhys to cock an eyebrow toward him.

"Yeah... Why?" He replies, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his palm in an attempt to clear the blear.

"You just looked a bit... Off." Jack shrugs, not too sure how to reply.

"You do look a little pale" Timothy suddenly adds.

"I mean, I feel a little light headed, but nothing crazy or major. I'm fine." He answers, trying to dispel the questioning looks he was being given.

"If you're gonna puke, do it out the window." Athena warns, causing Rhys to laugh.

"I'm fine, honestly." He chuckles.

"Hmm. Maybe you should stay in the car." Jack murmurs.

"Jack, I'm your PA, it's my job to attend meetings with you. Besides, I didn't come all this way to just wait in the car like some pet." He huffs, folding his arms across his chest and directing his gaze away from the CEO. He can see Vasquez looking at him from the corner of his eye, giving him a look which says something like 'Yeah right, omega bitch'. He probably would've said it too if Jack weren't here.

"OK, well," Jack begins, bringing his hand up to Rhys' neck, playing with his nape, "just tell me if anything happens." He coo's, the vehicle finally slowing to a stop.

"OK, this is where were supposed to meet them." Athena calls over her shoulder. The group clamber put of the vehicle, standing in a group, Jack and Rhys leading, with Vasquez close behind, along with Athena, Wilhelm and Tim behind him.

"Sooooo, where are they?" Timothy questions. Whilst everyone is scanning the surrounding area, nobody notices the small wobble that Rhys does, catching himself before he topples over and bringing a hand up to work at his temple. The world is moving, shifting, _spinning_ _._ His vision is blurred and wavy, the suppressors really attacking his system in an attempt to keep his heat down. The second pill only made the side effects worse. He groans a little in his throat, but he's suddenly distracted by Wilhelm directing their attention to two figures coming up in front.

"Two? Really... Tediore is really struggling that much to get workers?" Jack mutters, "Something doesn't feel right." Rhys squints after Jack says that, trying to get a clear image of who exactly it was that is approaching them. There's a few seconds, before his stomach drops and his heart begins to pound in his chest.

"Nononono.... That- no. This can't... We need to get out of here-!" Rhys panics, his breath short and words strangled as he grips Jack's arm to turn him back toward the car, before his legs give out and he falls. Jack catches him, barely, calling out his name before he goes unconscious.

"Shit, I knew he should've stayed in the car." He grumbles, cradling the brunette's head in his arm. He would've given orders to the group... And then he also would've questioned why they'd all raised their guns... And then what the red dots placed perfectly centre on their chests were, if it wasn't for a sudden blunt force (butt of a gun... Cowardly bastards) smacking into the back of his head, causing him to crumple forward, on top of the omega beneath him, forced down into unconsciousness.

* * *

Waking up is hell. The pain echoing around his skull right now was unreal. They used _way_ too much force just to knock him out. He moves to sit up straighter, from where he's slumped against the wall, and bring his hand up to press against his forehead in an attempt to dull the headache, but finds that his hands are tied to the wall behind him, distracting him momentarily from the pain. He looks down at them, thick metal curled around his wrists and enough chain to probably walk forward a step, maybe two. Who was the brave, or incredibly stupid, prick that tied Handsome Jack up?! There's iron bars just a few feet in front of him, the rest if the group scattered around the narrow cell close to him. He notes that they're not chained. Not to the walls, not even with their hands behind their backs.

"Hey boss, you OK?" Wilhelm asks, noting the CEO being finally awake.

"Oh-hoh, yeah. Just wait until I find the lil' bastard who locked me- us up!" He growls, his fingers already itchingly desperate to wrap around someone's throat.

"Not exactly in the position to do that right now Jack, might wanna think of the way were gonna get out of here." Timothy reminds, gesturing the the cold walls of the cell. His eyes begin to search frantically for the young omega, but feels his heart jump slightly when he see's him situated outside of the cell. He about to call out to him, when a boot suddenly presses down on the lither man's back, pushing him flush against the concrete floor.

"I have to say," a rough, old, female voice suddenly starts, "when my boys said they found this sneaking, filthy, lying, backstabbing, omega- _bitch_ thief," she continues, causing Jack's gut to curl in anger, looking up at her scarred face and relatively burly, rough appearance, "I didn't expect him in the presence of Vault hunters and _Handsome_ _Jack_ _._ "  
The things that Jack has noticed, which was infuriating him the most, amongst the people that were currently standing on Rhys' side of the cell with the old hag, a muscly, blonde (kinda guy who shows off his muscles on social media) kid, probably about Rhys' age, the two that grabbed them from earlier... And the smarmy prick Vasquez, looking _way_ too smug at himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr: nihongoochitsuite


	14. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's certain that Jack is coming up with brand new methods of torture with each second that passes by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's running out of room on her phone again?! XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this early (yet again) update ^.^

"Ooh-ho, you're gonna wish that a skag or something kills you Wallethead, because as soon as I get my hands on you, you're gonna be _begging_ for one of those bastards to be tearing you apart." Jack growls, gripping the railings of the cell, his shoulders squared and glare stone.

“I think you should be careful with how you speak to my lackeys, Jack. Remember that your omega fucktoy is on _my_ side of the cell.” Vallory snarls, easily matching Jack’s size and demeanour.

“Don’t think that you’re gonna be getting out of this either bitch.” He warns, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“L-Leave him… alone.” Rhys groans, his voice weak and dry. Jack’s eyes move to settle on the young omega, his eyes softening at seeing him try to pull himself forward, toward the cell, by dragging his fingers across the floor and shifting his leg slightly.

“Rhys.” He calls gently, his hands gripping the bars that little extra, turning his knuckles white.

“So then, Rhys,” Vallory smirks, turning her attention from the CEO, toward the brunette lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, “It’s good to see you again. So nice of you to come back to repay what you took from us.” 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack snarls, glaring back up at the woman.

"He doesn't owe you anything. He finished fair and square." Athena interrupts, drawing Jack's eye. The CEO couldn't remember a time when he'd seen her get so defensive. She got a little touchy about Springs yeah, but the blonde happy go lucky mechanic can handle her own, so he guesses she doesn't feel the need to defend her. This, however, her whole stance _breathed_ protective. Her eyes were shadowed by her brow, fists clenched, shoulders broad and big and tips of her teeth showing. Even her breathing had gotten heavier.

"Athena, although its as frustrating as ever to see your face again, you honestly can't believe that he'd left my employment because he'd reached the end of his contract. This little brat hadn't even fulfilled _half_ of his quota." Vallory growls, turning on the younger woman.

" _Employment_ _?_ " Jack starts, not appreciating that he was getting ignored and being kept in the dark about all of this. He'd seemed to be the only one who didn't really know what was going on. Well, him and Tim. Looking down at the omega, he sees the sad, sorrowful, _apologetic_ look in his eyes, the white knuckles and furrowed brow. However, their gaze is broken, when Vallory grips the scruff of his collar, jerking him up as she crouches down beside him

"There are plenty of ways you can repay the debt you owe to us." She growls low into the shell of his ear.

"Ma, c'mon, he's already having to suffer a heat without an Alpha. Isn't that enough? You don't wanna kill him." The blonde interrupts, taking a step toward the pair, despite the various looks from around the room he receives.

"Hmph," she huffs, dropping him back to the floor before standing herself, "for now." Suddenly, she brings her boot back, only to kick it heavily into the brunettes side, causing him to cough and cry out in pain, curling in on himself in an attempt to dull it and unhear the cracking sound. She finally takes her leave, opening the metal door on the other side of the room, but leaving it open, expecting the other two to follow her out.

"Not so high and mighty now, huh Rhys?" Vasquez chuckles, hooking his foot under his shoulder to turn him onto his back. He moves it to press where Vallory had struck him with her boot, applying pressure, causing him to whimper and eventually cry our when the pain gets to be too much.

"Stop." The other man orders, shoving Vasquez's shoulder, causing him to stumble to the side.

"Watch it. Don't forget who has the higher place in this." He warns, his hands clenching into fists.

"And don't _you_ forget who's her son." The blonde adds. After a low, irritated growl, Vasquez turns on his heels and leaves the room. There's a few seconds where everything is still, nobody speaks, listening for any more noise. It's quickly cut short by August dropping to his knee and carefully pulling Rhys onto his lap.

"Hey, Rhys, you OK buddy? Still with us?" He asks, his words calm, but eyes clearly panicked.

"What the fuck- get away from him." Jack warns, not liking how intimate it had suddenly gotten.

"No, Jack... It's fine." He groans, gently cradling his side when he looks over to the CEO.

"C'mere." August urges softly, pulling his shirt up to reveal the already darkening skin, black, blues and purples mixing in with one another and the skin swollen. "Broken rib or two..." He mutters. Rhys suddenly moans at the fingers gliding over his flesh, his hips rolling, teeth chewing his bottom lip and eyes slating over.

"Shit, sorry, I forgot. Do you have suppressors?" The blonde asks, quickly pulling his hand away.

"Over here. Front jacket pocket." Jack mutters, looking away from the man in annoyance.

* * *

Jack didn't like this feeling. The feeling of helplessness at seeing his young omega lying beaten, drained and alone in the center of a dark, damp room.

"You can't go beating yourself over this one Jack." Wilhelm reminds, watching the CEO lean up against the bars, his forehead pressed against the metal and eyes fixed on Rhys. He hasn't said a word since August had left. Not that he'd really said much when he was here. For now, they were calling the blonde a friend, ally... Whether that would change, no one could tell. This could all be apart of some elaborate plan. Jack finally turns his gaze to the group, not really interested in what they had to say, but listening nonetheless.

"Wilhelm's right, you didn't know about any of this. You couldn't have prevented any of it happening." Athena agrees from where she's standing, leant up against the wall with crossed arms.

"There are plenty of ways I could've stopped this. For starters, I _could've_ brought out my weapon when I only saw two people that didn't even _look_ Tediore. I _could've_ stopped myself from being hit on the back of the fucking head with a gun because I was _stupid_ enough to turn my back. I _could've_ killed that prick Vasquez as soon as Moxxi told me that he is the _prick_ that broke up with Rhys!" He seethes, his tone growing ever more violent with each word.

"S-Stop... Beating yourself up." Rhys' voice suddenly cuts in. Although weak and pained, he'd managed to drag himself over to the bars of the cell, his body pressed close as he lies down, looking up at Jack. " I should've told you about all of this sooner... They would've come and got me anyway, whether I was on Helios or still working with Moxxi." He adds, taking a hold of Jack's hand as he holds it out through the bars. There's a pause of silence, where the pair just stare at each other, Jack's fingers lightly rubbing over Rhys' knuckles.

"How you feeling? The suppressors kicked in?" He asks.

"Heh- I don't really know how to- reply to that." He mutters, groaning slightly as he shifts his weight, "they're working, but everything aches and those things just make me feel sick."

"Well, you hold on kitten. We're gonna get out of this." He soothes, gently bringing his hand up to kiss his palm.

"Heh, as long as you're behind those bars, I'm gonna be hanging on. You're gonna rescue me, I know you will." He smirks, moving his hand to cup Jack's cheek.

"I always will." He promises, leaning into his touch and nodding. Their moment of intimacy is suddenly cut short by the metallic door swinging open and slamming against the wall, before bouncing and swinging back slightly.

"Guess who got the first go at interrogation?" The smarmy voice of Vasquez announces. Jack can hear the whined, groan of pained fear from Rhys and it breaks his heart to see him put on such a strong, fearless demeanour.

"There's nothing _to_ interrogate, prick. You already know the information, you guys just want to get a few punches in before you kill me." Rhys replies, rolling his eyes lazily at the man.

"Oh-" he scoffs, "don't even try it Rhys. The whole 'I'm not scared of you' routine doesn't work. I saw your face earlier, when you were on the brink of crying and pleading for it all to stop. I even heard your little heartfelt conversation with Jack just now and how you were clinging to him." He laughs, causing a heavy growl to rumble in Jack's throat.

"Let me try breaking _your_ ribs and we'll see what type of composure you can hold up." Rhys snarls, trying to sit up, but settling with propping himself up on his elbows.

"Right, I'll be honest Rhysie," he sighs, crouching down to be eye level with the omega, "I just came in here to fuck around with ya. I couldn't care less about what happened back then, it didn't affect me, nor my position. However, I've noticed how close August seems to be with you and how clingy you've gotten to your boss, and I'll lay it down for you... I'm not too happy. We had something special, you and I-" he starts, eyes Jack and inwardly smirking at the look of murder on his features.

"If it was special, then why ditch me after four y-" Rhys interrupts, before a hands is suddenly clamped harshly down on his mouth, visibly squeezing his lips together and fingertips digging hard into his cheeks.

"Who was talking first sweetie? It's rude to interrupt." He snarls.

"Get your hands off of him." Athena says, her tone harsh and threatening as she walks up to the bars of the cell.

"You better watch your back when we get out of here." Wilhelm warns.

"It won't just be Jack out to kill you." Timothy adds, rather darkly for him. Vasquez, however, doesn't seem phased in the slightest. Actually, he laughs.

"Awh Rhysie, look at that," he coo's looking down at the younger man he's knocked to the floor, "you've got your own band of supporters."  
Rhys would’ve said something sarky in return, but the words die in his throat when he feels Vasquez’s hand dip down for his belt.

“I suggest you stop mouthing off to me babe. I’m getting seriously tired with your attitude now that you’ve fucked your way to the top. Need I remind you how you got to Hyperion in the first place? Your first taste of the company?” he husks low into the shell of his ear.

“Oh, I get it, you think you’re the reason why-“ He starts, gritting his teethes he can feel eyes boring into the back of his head.

“You’re still in heat remember.” Vasquez warns, licking a stripe along his jawline, “suppressors can’t hide everything.” He adds, biting his earlobe, fiddling with the belt buckle.

“S-Stop.” Rhys stammers, his voice suddenly filled with a fear that he can’t hide behind sarcastic comments and snide remarks.

“Why should I? I have the high ground now Rhysie. No more hiding behind Handsome Jack.” He purrs, slipping a hand up his shirt and running his fingers over his abdomen.

“Get off of him.” Jack snarls, pulling against the bars, resorting to kicking and punching them when he can’t get out.

“It’s good to know that this time you actually have someone that loves you though. Unless, he’s just using you and is getting so defensive because he doesn’t wanna share. Are you just another fucktoy Rhys?” He grins, tugging the belt off, sliding the leather out of the belt loops and throwing it across the floor.

“Vasquez, you filthy piece of shit, get your hands off of him!” Jack exclaims, the venom in his voice rising.

“Stop~!” Rhys moans, the basic instincts of an omega in suppressed heat kicking in. He felt torn. He desperately want pull the man’s hands away and punch him several times in the face, but equally he wanted him to continue, the fingers over his skin cool against his burning skin and getting an itch he couldn’t scratch. Did he really want Vasquez doing this though? He’d much prefer August if they wouldn’t permit him Jack!

His body suddenly goes stiff and rigid when fingers slip past the band of his underwear, over the hardness of his erect cock and even further down to his hole. The heel of Vasquez's palm rubs against the base of his cock, while a finger begins to lather up his slick, before pushing into his hole. He can't stop a strangled moan forcing out of his lips. However, a very audible growl from everyone in the cell behind him and choice, snarled words from the CEO, knock him out of his dazed, omega heat to return his senses to him.

“Get the fuck off-!” He orders, thrashing against him, throwing his limbs around to get him off, before something stops him. He hears a cracking sound and then pain course throughout his chest, and something rises in his throat. He doubles over, his hands splayed across the floor and head hanging low.

“R-Rhys?” Timothy stammers, joining Jack by gripping the bars. The brunette would’ve replied, but he can’t hold it back anymore and as soon as he opens his mouth, a cough rips through his lips, blood splattering over the floor.

“Shit-!” He hears Athena start, her and Wilhelm grabbing the bars, before he falls forward, collapsing to the floor.

* * *

“What did you do?!” August’s exclamation enters his ears as he starts to come around again.

“You really are stupid. I told you _not_ to go messing around with him.” Vallory growls, the sound over her hand connecting with the back of his head echoing around the room. He cracks his eyes open just enough to see what's around him. But, he really wish he hadn't. He's still facing the cell, but everyone looks different now. They all look upset and sorrowful. Timothy had his forehead leaning on Athen's shoulder as she wraps an arm around him, Wilhelm on his other side and Jack... Oh, Jack. He looked the worst of them all. He had tears welling in the corners of his eyes. But, typical Handsome Jack, he hasn't let them fall, not in front of people. What is everyone so sad about?

Oh...

_Oh_....

Rhys opens his eyes fully, letting the light fully flood them, before attempting to push himself up onto his hands. He groans a little as pain blossoms over his chest again and he's forced back down.

"Rhys!" Jack suddenly exclaims, quickly moving to his knees, pressing up against the bars.

"You're so lucky you didn't kill him." August growls.

"Its nice to see you didn't leave us yet Rhys. There's a whole lot of stuff we wanna do to you before we let you die." Vallory smirks, causing everyone's blood to curdle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	15. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New arrivals rescue the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was gonna add this chapter last night... but I forgot that AO3 was undergoing maintenance... oops
> 
> Anyway, just a smidgen little bit more sad and build up (I apologise for how frustratingly long this build up is XD ) and then there will be sexy time! I promise <3
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this angsty... emotional.... whatever this plot continuation is XD

With every bruise, every punch, every _method of pain_ inflicted on Rhys' body, Jack was just adding another minuet to how long he was gonna torture the shit out of these people. He had to give credit where it was due though. After every session, August would appear a few minuets latter, cloth and medication in hand, to clean up the blood and dress the wounds, in an attempt to make everything a little more bearable for Rhys. Rhys used to voice his words of appreciation. He used to sit against the bars and hold Jack's hand as they all held up a conversation to pass the time and to figure a way to get out.

But that all stopped about two sessions ago. They'd only been here for three days, all comms had been taken so the only way they were going to get rescued is by hitting the time limit where everyone begins to get suspicious of their disappearance. The poor kid had gotten no sleep. It was round the clock, twenty four hour torture and Jack didn't know if he could listen to it anymore. To constantly hear the omega crying out, sobbing and screaming at the pain... The only thing that was slightly comforting, was that he'd finally come off his heat. But that still didn't help them get out. Currently, he was lying in the centre of the room, the only motion to suggest he is still alive is the shallow rise and fall of his chest. It breaks his heart to see him like this. There was a rattle in his chest as well. One that genuinely scared the CEO. He'd heard plenty of death rattles in his time and Rhys was getting a little too close to it for comfort.

"....sha." The silence in the room is suddenly interrupted by a broken mutter from the omega.

"Rhys?" Jack calls, everyone's attention now on the brunette.

"N-..ha." He repeats, his words breathy and pained.

"Nisha, he said _Nisha_ _._ " Timothy pipes up.

"How, he doesn't know her does he?" Athena questions, causing Jack to shake his head.

"I've never introduced them."

"A... Aurelia, S-prings... Coming here." Rhys forces out, rolling to his side with a pained groan, looking at the group, his ECHOeye a vibrant blue.

"Oh, kiddo, you are just perfect, my clever boy." Jack sighs, warmly grinning at the other.

"Au-August set up the c-onnection to Moxxi." He corrects, "He... Sent the detai..." He breathes, his ECHOeye suddenly flickering and fading from its colour.

"Sweetheart. C'mon Rhysie, stay awake for us, 'Kay princess? You gotta stay _awake_ _._ " Jack almost begs, watching Rhys' eyes droop

"Rhys, c'mon, you gotta meet Nisha, you'll love her." Wilhelm urges, chuckling slightly at the thought. Rhys manages to crack a weak smile, before his eyes drag shut and his body visibly seems deflates everything going loose as he passes out.

* * *

It's about half an hour later that the door opens again and August enters, followed by the three women. At seeing everyone's faces, Augusts eyes are drawn to Rhys who is still unconconcious, cheeks sunken in, skin pale and breathing unrecognizable.

"Shit, shit, shit-" he mutters, quickly dropping to his knees to turn Rhys onto his back, pressing his fingers to his neck in search of a pulse.

"This'll be the kid then." Nisha says, making her way toward the cell and unlocking it with its key, courtesy of August. Almost as soon as it's opened, Jack darts out, ignoring everyone and keeping his attention solely on Rhys, moving to take Augusts place at his side.

"Hey sweetie, _Rhysie_ _,_ you're still there, right pumpkin?" He breathes, his fingers ghosting over his pale, cold skin. If none of this had happened, if he didn't have cuts and bruises and broken bones, then he'd probably be ravishing his skin from the left over smell of his heat and the slick between his legs coating his trousers.

“Check his pulse, not his skin idiot.” Nisha mutters, stooping down to press two fingers to his neck, “Weak, but still there. We need to get him out of here.” She adds, standing and folding her arms over her chest.

“Hyperion’s going to pick you up from Moxxi’s bar. She’s insisting that she goes up with you.” Aurelia announces.

“I don’t care who goes with me,” Jack starts, gathering the brunette into his arms, one hand under his knees, the other supporting his back, standing up, “as long as I get Rhys back up there, as well as that asshole Vasquez and Vallory.” He adds.

“We’ll get them, you need to get him up to medical.” Springs nods, standing by Athena, Timothy and Wilhelm.

* * *

The drive back felt long. Too long considering Rhys' condition. The whole way back to Moxxi's, Jack kept him lying across the backseats, his feet resting over August's legs (he'd come with them to help and give information where needed) and his head resting on the CEO's lap, fingers brushing gently through his hair, whispering calm, quiet words to him, out of earshot of everyone else, in hopes he can hear them and they'll keep him grounded. Nisha was driving and couldn't stop the quick glances she'd take to look back at the pair. She wanted to ask all sorts of things; when and where they met, what was their relationship, like were they bonded or whatever... But it certainly wasn't the right time for that. She's happy that Jack's finally found someone to settle down with, and she'll be damned if she sees that go now.

Plus she really wanted to meet the guy that could put up with Jack on a regular basis.

"Y'know, you're gonna have to let Moxxi have her time with him too. On the way up there, I highly doubt she's gonna wanna take her hands off him." Nisha suddenly remarks, her words being the only other noise than the car engine.

"I know, she can have her time. She's like a mother to Rhys, I wouldn't take that away from her." He mutters, leaning down to nuzzle his nose on Rhys' cheek.

When they finally came to a stop outside the bar, Moxxi, Sasha and Fiona were all waiting for them, the two sisters huddled at Moxxi's sides, waiting for them to get out.

"Oh my god." Fiona mutters, turning away when Jack carries Rhys out, Moxxi approaching cautiously.

"R-Rhys?" She calls.

"He's not awake." Jack quickly shuts her down, allowing Aurelia to lead him toward the Hyperion ship. Guards are quickly at his side as Moxxi falls in a step behind. Sasha and Fiona are looking after the bar until she gets back. They don't have to open it if they don't want, but this planet can't be trusted to just leave that place on its own whilst they all go up to Helios. Jack, reluctantly, hands the brunettes over to the onboard medical staff, watching closely as they lie him on a gurney, hooking him up to several machines to pull him through until they reach the space station. Moxxi refuses to leave his side, giving gentle, trembling touches to his face and biting her bottom lip to stop it from quivering. This is possibly the most vulnerable he's ever seen her.

"She's like a totally different woman." Nisha mutters, standing by Jack, watching the other woman.

"Wouldn't you be if your, basically, adopted son was teetering between life and death?" He replies, his tone distracted and eyes stone. A few minuets pass, before Moxxi finally comes to stand before Jack, simply looking up at him, the slight tearing in her eyes, mentally tearing the man apart.

"I'm so sorry Mox. I promised you I would look after the kid, and now-" he stammers, not meeting her gaze. His belt was still off and the front of his trousers were still undone, making him sick to his stomach and the memory of Vasquez...  
He couldn't tell Moxxi that yet, it would just make everything worse.  
He hasn't even managed to ask Rhys if he was OK after that.

"No, it's not your fault." She interrupts, her voice quiet and eyes almost dead, gingerly taking his wrists and running over the raw flesh from the cuffs, "looks like there's not much anyone could've done. But you got him back alive and Rhys is strong enough to pull through this." She adds, trying to chirp up a little.

It didn't work. And it is scary how different she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	16. Hospitalised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, SO... I'm updating so regularly lately because I'm heading to America in a bout two weeks, and I kinda wanna finish this before then, so you all aren't waiting for an update for like two weeks!
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^.^

Moxxi had called Vaughn and Yvette to tell them about Rhys. They both sounded upset over the comm, which was expected, and are now waiting in the shuttle bay for their arrival. She is watching from the sides of the shuttle now, deeming that she can't actually do anything for the omega and instead just keeping her eyes trained on him. She'd settled with leaning into Jack's side, taking all the comfort she could get right now, whilst giving it back to the other Alpha in return.  
The shuttle took too long to dock. They'd already prepped the gurney for motion by the time the doors had opened, instantly wheeling the brunette out and toward medical, the rest of the groups following behind. Vaughn and Yvette catch up to them, worrying over their friend, but holding back questions in fear that the CEO would kill them for it. It was obvious he was in a bad mood, just from the aura around him.

“I want his report asap.” He growls to one of the doctors, taking place at the side of the brunette, keeping fast pace with them. Everyone huddles into the elevator, awkward silence between them all, whilst the doctors tend to Rhys as much as they can, keeping on oxygen mask pressed to his face. 

From there, it didn’t take long to get him set up in medical for a CAT scan. Everyone was told they had to wait outside for this. Jack considered asserting his dominance and insisting that he stayed by the man’s side, but he didn’t want to get in the way and risk the kids safety even more.

“This is my fault.” He mutters, rubbing a hand down his face, sitting hunched over in a waiting chair.

“Don’t Jack-“ Aurelia starts.

“No, it is! I shouldn’t have left myself so open to get hit. I should’ve seen it coming and I should’ve rearranged the meeting as soon as Rhys started his heat early.” He interrupts.

"Handsome Jack, sir... We have the scans." One of the doctors suddenly calls, drawing everyone's attention.

"Well, c'mon then, spit it out." He snarls, suddenly interrupted by a text from Tim say that they'd gotten Vasquez, "What do I owe the sonovabitch that did this to my omega?"

* * *

Seeing him still unconscious, covered in cuts and brusises and bandages, without his cybernetic arm and... It was hard. He'd never looked that helpless and vulnerable before. So pale and still, covered in blood stained bandages, a shitty hospital gown and wires and tubes stuck into his arms, an oxygen mask stuck on his face to help his breathing. The doctors had said something about the broken ribs and spinal damage causes him to struggle with breathing and, until he was awake, they weren't able to say whether he would even be able to walk again. They were fairly certain that the spinal injury was nothing too major, but after assessing his battered pelvis, it became questionable.

Jack really just wanted to gather the poor kid in his arms, nuzzle his nose into his neck, kiss the crook softly, and smooth every mark on his precious skin away... He wanted to smell _his_ scent, rather than that of the antiseptic, clean hospital. But he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already is and it is tearing him apart inside out that he's not able to do the simplest of things. He's even afraid to pet his hair, in case the contact would shatter his skin. The image of a cracked porcelain doll came to mind, a thick black crack running down its pristine face, splitting from the forehead, down the nose, around an eye and abruptly stopping at its lips. Would that happen to Rhys?

He is too scared to test it out.

Instead, he sits there, waiting patiently on a chair he's pulled up to the bedside. Waiting for Rhys' eyes to open and look over at him, gleaming with all the colour in the would, bright and sparkling, whispering words to Jack that he didn't even need to voice...

If he could just see Rhys' eyes again, it'd be alright.

* * *

They'd just made their way back up from the holding cells when Tim had caught Moxxi. She is sitting on her own, secluding herself from the rest of Helios, the rest of the group at a table in the cafeteria, silently eating lunch. Her knees are pressed to her chest, he chin resting on top, hands clenching one another tightly and eyes distant, looking out through the large window into the vastness of space, her eyes glossy and red. Tim silently approaches her and sits next to her on the floor, his back resting against the wall, Springs, Athena and Wilhelm joining the rest of the group to catch up and give intel.

"He might not be able to walk again." She suddenly mutters, her words cracked and eyes still gazing. Tim looks down at her, words failing him and eyes displaying sadness and remorse. He hasn't know Rhys very long, but he likes him. He makes a lot of people happy, especially Jack (god... How was _Jack_ coping with this?) and is a joy to be around.

He really wants to know him better.

"I'm sorry Moxxi." He finally speaks, catching her attention. She gives him a weak smile and leans toward him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You couldn't have done anything. There's nothing to be sorry about."  
He brings his hands up to gently wipe at a tear slipping down her cheek.

"God, I'm a mess," she chuckles, her words breathy and tired, "but... You think I'm bad, you should see Jack." She adds.

"Why? Is he OK?"

"He hasn't moved from that hospital bed since he got here. He hasn't said a word... He just sits there, staring at Rhys... I think its broken him." She replies, her words distant as she looks back at the last time she saw the CEO.

"Has anyone tried talking to him?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow toward her. She simply shrugs.

"I don't know. I know August hasn't... He's probably the last person Jack wants to see right now."

"You gonna be alright here for a bit? I'm gonna go and see him." Timothy suddenly announces, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Mmhm." She nods, "Just, be careful Tim... This is the most unpredictable he's ever been." She warns. He nods and stands, heading toward the elevator. However, he's suddenly stopped by Nisha calling him and jogging over.

"You goin' to see Jack?" She asks, stepping into the elevator with him, "I'm coming with." She adds when he confirms.

* * *

The whole atmosphere is different. You can feel it as you walk through the door.

Jack doesn't even turn his head at the sound of the door clicking back into place as it shuts. Nisha and Tim come close, the lawbringer gently placing a hand on his shoulder, managing to get a flinched reaction from the older man.

"Jack...?" She calls, the doppelganger moving to lean up the bedside table, his arms folding over his chest as he watches closely.

"Jack, you need to stop now. You need to go home, get some sleep and food-" she begins.

"I'm not leaving him alone." Jack suddenly interrupts, still not looking at anyone other than Rhys.

"Jack, you were held captive for three days straight and didn't get a wink of sleep. We'll stay here with Rhys just-" Timothy tries, becoming worried for the other's mental health.

"I'm not leaving him alone. Not again." He repeats, his body beginning to shake slightly, his eyes screwing shut and fists clenching. "I'm gonna be here when Rhys wakes up. I'm gonna be here to calm him and soothe him and tell him that everything's alright now. That he doesn't have to worry about what happened on Pandora. That I'm handling it... That I'm never going to let anyone put their filthy hands on him again... Not like Vasquez did!"

Fuck, after everything that's happened, Timothy forgot that one of the main things that is probably weighing on the man's mind right now was that Rhys was almost...

He probably blamed himself too.

"Jack you couldn't-" Nisha starts, using her initiative to fill in the blanks of information.

" _'I_ _couldn't_ _have_ _done_ _anything_ _. 'It's_ _not_ _my_ _fault_ _._ '" Jack mocks in a high pitched tone, "save it Nish, I've heard it all already." He snaps, turning his eyes toward the woman "I'm just..."

And then, he does something that Timothy never expected to see.

"Tired."

He watches as his boss lean toward Nisha, burying his face in her tattered crop T-shirt, her hands coming up to run through his hair.

And he cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	17. Hey There Bright Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts to look a little brighter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look... Another chapter fell into your lap

"Shit- fuck... Jack~!"

"C'mon baby, you can take this no problem." Jack coo's, smoothing his hands over the other's pale, soft chest, lapping his tongue over his neck as he gently rocks his hips into his, his knot slowly swelling. "Do you know how much I've missed this? Missed you? Fuck me, you were out for so long!" He practically purrs into the shell of the brunettes ear. Rhys opens his mouth beneath him, but all that comes out is a long, continuous 'beep'.

"What the fu-?"

Jack suddenly jolts up in bed, the noise so familiar in a hospital. The noise you _only_ hear in a hospital. He swallows thickly, the heart monitor flatlining bringing tears to his eyes.

No fucking way.

"Shit- nonono.... Please don't make that noise. Shush." A sudden, frantic, tired voice begs, causing Jack's own heart to stop.

"R-Rhys?" He stammers, squinting to look at the figure fiddling with the machine in the dark.

"Jack. Help, it won't stop making the noise." He worries, his tone upset and on the brink of tears.

“It's OK sweetheart," he breathes approaching the lither man from the makeshift bed he'd had made. "You've just slipped the wire when getting out of bed. Here." He soothes, taking the disconnected wire and pushing it back into the port of the machine, instantly silencing the noise.

"Thanks Jack." He replies, breathing a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. The hospital gown hangs from his form, clearly too big for him.

"Hi." He suddenly calls, smiling warmly up at the older man, "I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so tired and peaceful... Sorry." He mutters awkwardly, fiddling with his fingers.

"I'm so happy," Jack starts, slipping his hand onto his cheek, pressing slightly as the younger man leans into his touch, "you're such a clumsy idiot. _My_ clumsy idiot." He continues, pressing a light, gentle kiss to his lips.

" _Your_ clumsy idiot." Rhys recites, happily, pulling him back for another kiss.

“Rhys!” A doctor suddenly exclaims, bursting through the door with several nurses, “What are you doing out of bed? You’ve unplugged your heart monitor.” He mutters, separating the two to check over the equipment. Jack is impressed that he even did that. But he guesses that he cares more about his patients health than his own.

“I-I need the toilet…” Rhys mutters, not meeting anyone’s eyes in embarrassment.

“You should’ve called one of the nurses.”

After a few minuets of the doctor checking him over, he dismisses himself and leaves the pair to it. Rhys awkwardly drags himself to the bathroom, flicking the light on and glancing at himself in the mirror. Jack follows him with his eyes, watching the light illuminate just how pale his skin is, how sunken in his eyes are and how hollow his cheeks are. The gap in the back of the hospital gown shows all of the cuts and bruises on his legs and back, thick bandages wrapped around his torso. It's heartbreaking. He doesn’t notice that the younger man is silently crying to himself, pressing his hands against his cheeks, until a sob slips past his lips.

“Hey princess, it’s OK.” Jack calls softly, moving toward him and gingerly resting his hands on his lithe hips.

“I look like shit.” he breathes, turning in his arms to rest his head on his chest.

“Heh, at least you have an excuse.” Jack chuckles, looking over his own features, smiling lopsidedly.

“You still look handsome to me.” Rhys smiles, rubbing his cheek against his clothed, damp chest, clutching the material.

“And you’re still beautiful.” Jack smirks, burying his face into his hair, kissing his crown. “I missed you, my pretty little omega.” He soothes.

“I missed you too.” Rhys replies warmly, looking up at him, bringing a hand up to skate his fingertips over his mask.  However, the broader man’s hands catch his wrists, guiding his slightly smaller hands to the small clasps either side of his mask.

“J-Jack?” He stammers, his eyes suddenly going wide.

“I want you to see… I trust you.” he breathes, removing his hands to hold his waist again. There’s a moment where neither of them speak, not even move, before Rhys swallows, hard enough that Jack hears, before he gently presses the clasps, before moving to the bottom one.

“You’re… you’re sure about this?"

“Surer than my own name kitten.” He smiles warmly. Rhys doesn’t need any more confirmation, flicking the clasp and gently pulling it from his face. His breath catches in his throat when the face, real, true face, is revealed underneath. A blue scar arches from his left cheek, peaking on his forehead to come back down to abruptly stop on his right.

“It’s…” He starts, lightly brushing a thumb over it, worried that’d still hurt.

“Ugly?"

“Strangely beautiful.” Rhys finishes, following along the scar, before looking back into his eyes.

“You’re something else kiddo.” Jack chuckles, cupping his face gently to pull him up a little, pressing his lips on his.

* * *

Jack and Rhys had gotten into bed after Rhys had gone to the bathroom and freshened himself up a little. They lay cuddled up together, falling asleep in each other’s arms, Jack being very careful to avoid any of his injuries, all the way until morning. They were rudely interrupted by one of the doctors entering with the rest of the group.

"Fuck." Jack mutters, quickly burying his face into Rhys' shoulder, whilst the younger man reaches over to the bedside table to hand him his mask.

"Rhys!" Moxxi suddenly exclaims, rushing over and holding his face in her hands, showering him with kisses.

"Good to see you're awake kid." Wilhelm nods, grinning with the others in the doorway.

"Jack, we made you a bed so you _wouldn't_ be clambering into bed with Rhys." The doctor scolds, keeping his distance until he's put his mask back in place.

"What can I say doc? Got excited." He teases, causing the young omega to blush. "God it's good to see the colour back in your cheeks."

The alpha purrs, dipping down to press careful, tender kisses to his lips.

"Good to see you're back to normal darling." Aurelia calls, aiming her comment toward Jack.

"Yeah, you worried us there for a bit. Both of you." Tim adds.

"You weren't moping were you?" Rhys smirks, cocking an eyebrow toward the CEO.

"Don't you start"

"Big bad Handsome Jack was moping around-"

"You didn't see yourself kiddo!" Jack interrupts, his tone serious and strong, "lying in the bed with all this shit connected to you..." He trails, casting his eyes away from the group, feeling slightly betrayed that everyone is mocking him after feeling so hopeless.

"Hey," Rhys calls gently, catching his chin and tugging him to look down at him, "I know. I'm sorry..." Rhys breathes, nuzzling their noses as Jack leans down a little closer.

"Don't be sorry kitten. You've got nothing to be sorry about. I'm just happy you're awake." Jack smiles, pressing a small kiss to the tip of his nose, before pulling away and getting out of bed. "Right, piss off, the lot of ya. Rhysie's gonna have his checkups and doesn't need us here to embarrass him." He starts, ushering everyone out of the room, "see you in a few." He throws over his shoulder, before shutting the door.

"So... He's alright?" Vaughn suddenly asks, walking by Jack's side, Yvette sticking close.

"Well, as good as he can be with all those injuries. He can still walk if that's what you mean though." Jack replies, hearing the collective sigh of relief come from the group, "he's gonna need some work on his cybernetics after all this though. They got pretty fucked up."

"He's gonna hate being stuck in bed." Yvette chuckles, causing Jack to smirk.

"So... What happened? I thought you were down there for a meeting with Tediore." Nisha asks, using her index finger to push her hat back slightly.

"Rhys started his heat early, still have to ask him about that, but insisted that he still attended the meeting so to put him on suppressors. He never said before hand that him and suppressors don't do well, so he passed out at the meeting point. Next I knee, two guys were walking toward us before Vasquez got me in the back of the head with his gun." He shrugs, brushing the situation off as they slowly trail around the corridors.

"Those two guys were Finch and Kroger. Hired goons just to round you guys up." August says.

"Speaking of which, don't you wanna pay Vasquez a visit?" Athena asks.

"Nah, he can stay and rot in that cell for a bit. Rhys is more important right now. Besides, wouldn't want the smarmy prick to see or know about him in his condition right now. I'm gonna wait until Rhys is all better, then he can decide whether he wants to join in on beating the shit out of him or not." He replies, a malicious grin etching into his features.

* * *

Jack renters Rhys' hospital room later that day, after catching up with some paperwork at the office, to find everyone in there. Timothy, Vaughn and Yvette ware all blowing balloons up with a helium canister, it's a miracle they got it past the doctors, letting them float up to the ceiling, decorating it with multi colours. Aurelia, Nisha and Wilhelm were chatting in the corner of the room, laugh at one another filling the room with chatter, accompanied by the rest of the group, so it didn't seem as silent. Athena, Springs and August are on the opposite side of the room, talking and shopping for... Flowers? Maybe cards too. Moxxi is at Rhys' bedside, chatting to Fiona and Sasha with him over the ECHOcomm. Rhys' eyes flicker up, catching the CEO in the doorway and smiling warmly toward him, beckoning him over.

"Hey princess. Told you I'd be back, but it looks like everyone else has already beaten me to it.

"We'll leave you to it Rhys. Send us a message if you get bored and when you get out of hospital." Fiona calls through the comm.

"Will do, thanks guys." He grins, waving at them before Moxxi ends the call.

"Hey," Rhys calls, "we got you some food. Nisha and Timothy said that you haven't had anything to eat. Well... Moxxi got you the food, I just told her what you liked." Hr smiles warmly, handing him the, pretty chunky, flapjack bar. "Sorry it's not a lot, the hospital doesn't really provide a lot and most of its barely edible." He chuckles, watch the CEO basically tear into it and begin chowing it down.

"I like flapjack." He mutters through a mouthful of food.

"Attractive." Moxxi mutters, restraining her disgust as Rhys laughs at her.

"I'm gonna leave you alone about the whole situation for a bit kiddo, because you're still recovering," Jack suddenly begins, swallowing the food down, "but can you tell me why you're heat started early?" He asks, wasting no time with the question, softly running his fingers through the brunette's hair.

"I don't know... I-I think it was Vasquez... He pulled me into his room before I told you. He started kissing me and..." Rhys stammers, his eyes saddening at having to cast his thoughts back.

"Ah, its fine kitten, you don't need to say anymore." Jack soothes, dipping down to nuzzle his nose against his temple.

"That prick Vasquez doesn't deserve to see a spec of kindness." Moxxi growls, her hands curling into fists on her lap, "I know me and you have had our differences in the past about how you kill people, Jack, but don't you _dare_ hold back on this guy."

"You really think I would?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	18. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure you're not supposed to do that stuff in a hospital guys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think everyone deserves a sexy moment...
> 
> You've all waited so patiently and so long : 3 :

The flowers had arrived. As well as the cards. Tim and Vaughn came in regularly to fill up more balloons with helium too. If he was being honest, whenever Jack looked at Rhys now, it was like something out of a fairytale. His pale skin now almost fully healed from cuts and bruises, the bandages still there though, becoming pastel against the many flowers decorating his bed and the coloured reflections from lights cast through the balloons.

"You look like a princess, princess." Jack muses, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh really? Maybe I need my prince to rescue me... Sleeping beauty needed a kiss to wake up." He grins, pursing his lips slightly.

"I'll be your prince if you'll let me." Jack smirks, dipping down to hover his face over Rhys'.

"Well, you're my Alpha, aren't you?" He giggles, pressing a hand against the man's masked cheek, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Well not officially, but-" he teases, waggling his eyebrows.

"You can be though." Rhys suddenly interrupts, catching the older man off guard.

"W-What... As in-?" He stammers, kneeling over the young omega, looking into his eyes.

"When... When I get out of hospital, I want to bond with you." Rhys whispers, a blush spreading over his cheeks as Jack smiles down at him. Rather than voicing his answer, Jack leans down to press his lips to the crook of his neck, laving his tongue over the sensitive flesh and sucking. He moves his head slightly to nuzzle his nose against the sensitive bonding site.

"I- I take it that's a yes then?" Rhys chuckles nervously.

"Yes... God yes Rhysie." Jack replies, his words breathy and puffing warm air over his skin.

“I’ve missed your touch.” Rhys hums, noting how delicate Jack was still.

“I’ve missed touching you.” Jack breathes, bringing one hand to cup at his cheek, the other soothing over his covered chest, his lips brushing over his bonding site. Rhys moans slightly as he brings his legs up to wrap around Jack’s waist, finding it incredibly awkward with the sheets still over him.

“Get into bed.” Rhys mutters, pawing at the man’s broad shoulders. Jack doesn’t need anymore incentive, quickly throwing the covers over himself, lying by the younger’s side.

“S-So… I can’t… have-“ Rhys stammers, a deep blush spreading over his cheeks.

“Sex. I know.” Jack soothes, kissing along his jawline, “Hand or mouth. I’ll throw in a special option and be a gentleman and let you choose.” He grins.

“Um…Ah..” Rhys stammers, chewing his bottom lip.

“How about both?” Jack interrupts, waggling his eyes at the brunette. There’s a second of hesitation, before Rhys gives and small nod of his head, completely forgetting that they were technically in public and anyone can walk in on them. Jack goes back to kissing and sucking Rhys’ neck, laving his tongue over his pale flesh, whilst slipping a hand under his hospital gown to palm at his cock. He falters slightly when he feels Rhys’ flesh hand, his cybernetic still disconnected until his appointment next week, reach forward to press against his own.

“Rhysie, you don’t have to-“ 

“I-I want to!” Rhys suddenly interrupts, “I want to give, not just receive… You’ve been in the same situation…” He mutters quietly.

“Well not _exactly_ the same.” Jack replies.

“Still…” Rhys undoes Jack’s belt, undoing his button pulling down his zipper. Jack’s hand easily brings Rhys to full mast, swiping his thumb over the slit, momentarily distracting Rhys as he leans his head back, moaning.

“Try keeping it down beautiful. I appreciate the noise and, trust me, I love hearing you moan and scream my name, but we _are_ in a hospital.” Jack purrs, covering Rhys’ lips with his own. Jack leans into the vibrations against his lips from Rhys’ consistent moaning, pumping his cock as Rhys wraps his own hand around Jack’s.

“Shit- Jack.” Rhys mutters, suffering closer till their erections are practically touching.

“Sixty nine?” Jack smirks, his head resting on the pillow, facing the omega, the sheets moving with their movements.

“Nothing is more obvious than a sixty nine Jack… sex is more discreet than that. There’s no way we can hide it.” Rhys giggles.

“Ok, well you can just finish me off and then I’ll suck you off.” 

“But I wanna give you-"

“Well, you can repay the favour when your out of hospital.” Jack smiles warmly, before his lips purse and he cocks an eyebrow, “Endless blowjobs."

“Uh- No, one- _eeah_!” Rhys denies, before he’s suddenly caught off by a moan from Jack squeezing his cock gently. Jack’s lips are on his again, gently nibbling the skin of his bottom lip, sucking gently before laving his tongue over it. Rhys opens his mouth slightly to let the alpha’s tongue in, the appendages sliding against each other, teeth clinging against one another’s.

“Fuck, keep going kitten.” He breathes, carding his fingers into the back of the brunette’s hair, pressing their foreheads together as his own hand slows on Rhys’. “Shit, shit, shit-!” Jack chants, summing with a strangles cry into Rhys’ hand. “That was good princess.” He sighs, pressing their lips together again. Rhys replies with a simple, needy whine, lifting his hips slightly to hint at the CEO. Jack grins against him, before shuffling down under the sheets, gently parting Rhys’ legs and pressing slow, careful kisses along the inner of his thighs. He slowly words is way up to Rhys' cock, kissing the tip and smiling his tongue around it before taking it fully between his lips.

"Jack- ngh~!" Rhys exclaims, suddenly remembering the man's words from earlier and covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Jack begins to bob his head, wrapping his thumb and index finger around the base, squeezing slightly whenever his lips meet them.

"Jack... Ja- I'm gonna cum!" Rhys suddenly exclaims, his hand moving from his mouth the tug at the older man's hair. He bites down on his bottom lips to stop the moan coming out too loud as he releases into the alpha's mouth, shuddering as he feels him swallow it down.

“Who knew you could have so much fun in a hospital?” Jack chuckles, crawling back up Rhys’ body to fall down by his side, lying to face the young omega.

“Mmm.” Rhys hums, his chest rising and falling pretty heavily as he leans into Jack’s fingers.

“Get some sleep sweetheart. I’m gonna talk to the doctor’s and mechanics about your cybernetic check up and treatment.” He whispers softly into the shell of his ear, pressing a light kiss to his cheek and staying until Rhys falls gently into sleep, before getting out of bed and tucking him in.

* * *

“And then Tim jumped too hard and he started to float down the canyon. Me and Athena just stood there laughing at him! Well… I was, Athena just kinda… gave up. Like, face in hands and everything.” Nisha chuckles, using her feet against the frame of Rhys’ bed to lean her chair back, her arms resting behind her head.

"You should have filmed it." Rhys chuckles, Yvette and Vaughn laughing along with him.

"Yeah and uploaded it to the ECHOnet!" Yvette snickers.

" _'_ _Idiot_ _loses_ _to_ _zero_ _gravity'_ _!_ " Nisha announces dramatically, spreading her hands out to introduce the title.

"You could've labelled it as Jack too." Vaughn adds, causing another set of laughter to roll out.

"Honestly though kid, it's amazing that you can put up with him on such a regular basis... Did he tell you that he used to fancy the shit out of his body double?" Nisha smirks, looking over at Rhys.

"No?! Like before the surgery or-?" Rhys gawks.

"After. The sexual jokes and hints were unreal... And kinda uncomfortable. Tim's a beta though and you know Jack, he likes to be dominant." She replies, watching the blush rise of Rhys' face.

"I bet he snogs his own mirror whenever you're not with him." Yvette guesses, causing everyone to begin laughing again. Nisha has to set her chair down properly before she falls off and Yvette and Vaughn are both holding their stomachs.

"Good to see everyone's getting along in here." Jack suddenly interrupts, standing in the doorway with his doppelganger.

"Oh my fucking- together as well!" Nisha breathes, resting her hands on her knees as more laughing washes over the group at the pairs arrival, Yvette and Vaughn doubling over and tears trickling down Rhys' cheeks, falling back against his pillows.

"What? What's so funny?" Timothy calls, his brow furrowing as he slinks in, uncomfortably.

"Ah. Shit..." Nisha calms, wiping at her eyes with the heel of her hand, "nothing Tim, don't worry about it... I haven't laughed like that in a long time. Thanks kid." She smirks, winking at Rhys who shoots a smile back at her.

"O-kay... That was weird." Jack interrupts, cocking an eyebrow toward the group. "Anyway... Rhys, mechanics and doctors are coming up tomorrow to check over your cybernetics. No surgery or fixes or whatever, just a check up." He adds. Rhys nods, just before Nisha speaks up again.

"Hold on. I think, purpose of entertainment and clarification, we need a story. Only fair being as Rhys is stuck in bed. Because of everything that's happened... I haven't heard the story on how you pair got together." She grins waggling her eyebrows at the CEO. Rhys' eyes widen, a blush spreading over his cheeks as he moves to pull the covers over his face.

"Uh-uh lover boy." She smirks.

"Yeah, Rhys... We wanna hear too." Yvette teases.

"You've heard this story!" He protests.

"But not from Jack." Vaughn grins, sitting next to Yvette on the end of his bed. Nisha makes a small 'come here' gesture with her hand and Wilhelm, Athena, Springs, August, Moxxi and Aurelia enter the room, causing Rhys to groan and his blush to deepen.

"If I tell you, you have to tell me what you were laughing about." Jack proposes, pursuing his lips a little.

"Deal." Nisha smirks, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"OK, so I don't usual go down to Mox' bar so late, but some asshole had really pissed me off that day, so I needed a drink. I got to the bar and I thought there was no one manning it, and I was about to track down Moxxi, when the most beautiful, gorgeous brunette pops up. Like, it was shit that you'd see in a movie, all pinky purple tinted lights and..." Jack begins, everyone becoming fully invested. The story slowly becomes background noise and begins to fade out as Rhys eyes fix on Jack's face, watching happily as he speaks so beautifully about him.

 

 

It felt nice to be loved as much as he loved him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	19. Something to Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to celebrate Rhysie leaving hospital, than with another sinful chapter...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy... y'all like your sin! ;)  
> Here is some more!

"And he's leaving today!" Jack exclaims, swinging the door open and opening his arms and swaggering over toward Rhys.

"Ah- careful. Still got the bandages on." He smirks, resting a hand on Jack's shoulder. He is sitting on the edge of his bed, trousers and shirt on, but all unbuttoned.

"I can't do anything up without my arm." He smiles weakly.

"C'mere princess, I'll do it." Jack soothes. He takes to one knee, pull up his zip and doing his trouser buttons, before standing again to work down on his shirt. He takes extra care, trying to only brush his skin, rather than push down on him.

"Thanks Jack." He hums, watching him finish off.

"No problem kiddo." He grins, smoothing his thumb over his cheek as he cups his face, "now how about we ditch this joint and get you all set up and comfortable at my place?" He soothes.

"Sounds good." Rhys hums, leaning into Jack's side as they head toward the door.

"Don't you have discharge papers to wait on?" Jack suddenly interrupts.

"Doctor's already done that. I'm free to go.” He smiles, linking their arms together as he nuzzles his face into the CEO’s side. Jack’s hand reaches to cup the side of his face, kissing the top of his head, his nose buried into his hair.

"Want me to carry you?" Jack asks, noticing the slow pace Rhys is keeping and the struggle he seems to have.

"N-No, I'm fine."

"Lean on me if you need to." Jack offers, opening the door for him as they begin their slow walk down the corridor.

"Hey Sugar, good to see you up and out." Moxxi calls from where she's walking up with the rest of the group. 

"Hey Mox, it's nice to be up." He smirks, feeling Jack's fingers gently rub circles into his hip.

"Where's this dinner at then Jackie?" Nisha call, poking the man in the shoulder.

“My place? Friend dinner sound good to you cupcake?” He hums, nuzzling into the crook of Rhys’ neck.

“Sounds perfect.” He grins,walking with him ahead of the group as they crowd into the elevator. 

* * *

The dinner was perfect. After the initial shock from Vaughn and Yvette about how big Jack’s penthouse is, everyone had settled in the lounge whilst Jack prepared dinner, along with the help of Moxxi. The conversations were easy and normal, the occasional dirty comment from Nisha and snide one from Aurelia, and everyone had gotten along perfectly. 

“Why don’t you just relax on the couch babe? I’ll clean up here.” Jack coo’s his hands smoothing around his waist as he presses a gentle kiss to his neural port.

“No, I can do it. You wash, I dry?” he hums, grabbing the tea towel, completely forgetting he currently only has one arm. He's so used to it being there, that he kinda just expect it...

“I’d rather keep you wet.” Jack smirks, crowding him slowly against the counter, resting his hands on either side of his hips.

“Ugh, gross.” Rhys chuckles, humming slightly when Jack’s lips cover his own.

“You don’t normally find it gross when I’ve caused you to get all slicked up.” He purrs, lightly nipping his bottom lip.

“Maybe I do.” Rhys challenges, whimpering slightly when Jack pins his hand to the counter. 

“Shit, I’m sorry baby, did I hurt you?!” He panics, instantly flinching away from him.

“No, no, just jostled my chest a little…” he breathes, grabbing the man’s jacket and tugging him back. “Don’t stop.”  

“I’ll be careful.” Jack promises, breathing the words against his neck as he carefully begins to undo the omega’s shirt.

“I know you will. I trust you.” Rhys mutters, carding his fingers into the back of Jack’s hair, pulling him closer.

“C’mon.” He coo’s, gently leading the brunette back and toward the bedroom. He gradually and carefully lies him back onto the mattress, before making quick work of his trousers and shirt, discarding them on the floor.

“Oh,” He breathes, softly dragging his fingers over the other’s torso, tracing all the cuts and bruises and feeling the various layers of his bandages, “Baby, look what they did to you.”

“Hey, It’s over now. I’m all yours.” Rhys soothes, bringing his hand up to cup his cheek, gently rubbing a thumb on the synthetic skin of the mask. He undoes the clasps and gently pulls the mask away, reaching over to place it on the bedside table, “Now fuck me handsome.” he breathes softly.

" _Shit~_ " Jack's hands are back on the omega within an instant, gently peeling the fabric of his underwear away and bringing a hand to Rhys' face, slipping his fingers into his open, waiting mouth. When he's deemed that the younger man has lathed his tongue over them enough, he pulls them out, skating them gently over his thighs, before parting his cheeks and slowly pushing past the ring of tight skin, burying inside. Rhys releases a low groan, his toes curling and hand fisting the bed sheets. Jack works him open slowly, carefully parting his fingers occasionally, causing more, sweet moans to tumble from the younger's lips.

"P-Please Jack." He stammers.

"Say no more princess." Jack breathes, his head starting from the base of his abdomen to his chest, lips ghosting over every cut and bruise. He lines himself up with the omega's slick entrance, before gently pushing in, rolling his hips slowly so not to jolt the boy.

"Oh~ _fuck_ _._ I've missed this." Rhys sighs, chewing his bottom lip as Jack kisses over his injuries, fingers gently brushing and smoothing over the bandages. "Fill me up, please." He practically whines, his fingers carding through the alpha's hair.

"Oh, I plan to babe." He purrs, smirking against the shell of his ear, biting down lightly on his lobe, rolling it between his teeth.

"Go harder..." Rhys begs, bucking back into the man slightly, before a gentle but firm hand takes his waist.

"I'm not gonna do that kitten. We've gotta be careful. Can't have you going back into hospital." He calms, conscious of his still healing ribs and sensitive hips. His lips trails over his neck, traveling up to meet the brunettes lips, loosely gripping his cock and pumping to the slow rhythm of his thrusts. He can feel the small vibrations against his lips as Rhys hums and moans his appreciation. Despite the disappointment at being denied, Rhys can’t help but moan as the older man gently, rolls his hips into him, liking a stripe up the sensitive skin of his neck.

“I love you so much. I’m never,” Jack begins, “Ever,” punctuating his words with a slow, gentle thrust, “gonna let anyone hurt you again."

“I love you too.” Rhys breathes, dragging his words out, euphorically, completely blissed out, “ _Fuck_ ~"

“You gonna cum before me kitten?” Jack smirks, moving his hand against the omega’s cock a little quicker, “You know I don’t like to knot you before you cum.”  

Rhys groans, chewing his bottom lip and arching his back. Another swirl of his tongue around the man's collar bone, a light squeeze to his cock and a dragged out thrust and Rhys was cumming into Jack's fist, his hand grabbing for something to hold onto above his head. Jack's knot begins to catch on the rim of his hole, before he stills, it becoming too much to move anymore, letting it fill out, his cum becoming trapped inside. Rhys hums happily, rolling his hips slightly, causing the knot to tug gently at his hole. They lie there for a bit, without words, just content to be in each others embrace.

"I forgot how good that feels." Jack grins, nuzzling into the crook of the omega's neck.

"Mmm." Rhys hums in agreement, lazily nodding his head, before he begins to paw at the alpha's broad shoulders. "Need a drink." He whines. Jack can't help but chuckle, manoeuvring them both off the bed, hoisting Rhys up, his knot still securely inside the younger man, and carrying him over to the kitchen.

"Just water." Rhys sighs, rubbing his cheek against Jack's shoulder.

"Good, cause that's all your getting sweetheart." Jack chuckles, "I can't hold you and pour a drink at the same time." He adds, grabbing a bottle of water from the side and flipping the cap, handing it to Rhys. The brunette gratefully takes it, swallowing several gulps before pushing it back into the CEO's hand.

“ _Sleep_.” Rhys murmurs, closing his eyes and settling back into the older man’s hold.

“You’re being _really_ pushy kitten. You spend weeks on end _lounging around_ in bed and then get me to do your bidding so you can just go back to sleep.” Jack teases, heading back toward the bedroom anyway, the idea of a warm, comfortable bed becoming incredibly enticing. Rhys simply groans, smiling happily as he’s laid down onto the mattress, the alpha pressed close to his back, spooning him from behind, waiting for his knot to deflate.

“I love you Jack.” Rhys whispers, barely awake, snugging down into his pillow.

“I love you too kiddo,” Jack replies, kissing the nape of his neck and pulling the sheets over their bodies, “See you in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HperionCupcake


	20. Vicious Until the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to hate Vasquez even more, for just a little bit longer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So, some warnings for this chapter:  
> -Gore  
> -Implied/Reference Rape  
> -Character death
> 
> If any of the above bother you, please be aware when reading, or refrain from reading this chapter.

"I don't remember having a cat, kitten." Jack smirks, tilting his head to the side to give more room for Rhys' roaming tongue.

"Well, I'm ready to be yours." Rhys chuckles, nipping the skin with his teeth.

"Oh-hoh, trust me babe, as soon as I can give you a good fuck without worrying about breaking you, I'll make you my omega." He starts, his words purring gently into the shell of Rhys' ear, "I've heard that Omega's go absolutely crazy needy when teeth clamp down on their bonding site." He smirks, hearing Rhys whine into the crook of his neck, lips pressing on the skin there messily.

"Well, I can't wait for us to find out if that's true." Rhys mutters, pressing his nose to Jack, inhaling his scent.

"Being as you seem to love it whenever I simply touch here," Jack teases, gently running his fingertips over the bonding site on the back of his neck, causing him to mewl and arch his back, "I'm fairly certain that theory will prove true."

"JACK!" Nisha suddenly exclaims, throwing the bedroom doors open, unfazed by the way their naked bodies were pressed against each other. Both of them tried to play off how to woman made them jump, "Where's your fucking coffee?!" She seethes.

"Cupboard above the stove." Jack replies, a heavy scowl pressed into his features, "crazy bitch." He mutters.

"Heard that!"

"You're in deep shit now Jackie." Wilhelm chuckles from the lounge.

"Fucking- if _everyone_ here?!" He snarls, clearly unimpressed that the morning moment with Rhys had been rudely interrupted.

"Pretty much." Tim calls.

"Morning Rhys." Moxxi greets, standing in the doorway and leaning up the frame.

"Morning." Rhys grins, a lightly blush spreading over his cheeks.

" _Jackie~_ " she coo's batting her eyelids at the CEO, "when are we going down to the prison cells?"

"Let me talk to Rhysie about it first and then I'll tell you." He groans, rubbing at his eyes to remove the morning blurriness.

"Cells?" Rhys questions, cocking an eyebrow to the man.

"Vasquez is down there. We were waiting for you to get better before we... Interrogated him, in case you had anything you wanted to say. Everyone seems to think that just because you're awake and out of hospital means that you're all better." Jack replies, rolling his eyes slightly.

"N-No! I'm ready. I wanna see him. I want to show him its gonna take more than him and vallory to take us down." Rhys replies, confidently.

"You're sure?" Jack asks, chewing his bottom lip as he brushes his fingers lightly through the brunettes hair.

"Definitely."

* * *

The walk down to the cells is rather... Exciting. Rhys is excited to finally face Vasquez after he'd locked them up and done... Those things to him.

Yeah.

"So, how do you wanna play this babe?" Jack asks, stopping the group before they enter the cells.

“I… wanna go in on my own. To begin with, I mean.” He replies, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“ I didn’t mean- kiddo, I meant do you wanna ask the questions or me? Y’know, stuff like that. I’m coming in with you regardless.” Jack frowns, his words stern but caring.

“Jack, I can do this!” Rhys argues.

“I’m not saying you can’t sweetheart, it’s just-"

“Rhys has more right than any of us to go into that room. We’ll be right behind him and he can call us in if he needs.” Athena reminds, listening in on their conversation, along with the rest of the group, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. There’s a few seconds of silence, before the CEO sighs and casts his eyes back onto Rhys.

“Fine. You call us over if anything happens or if he say anything that you don’t like.” He sighs, typing a code onto the door that leads into the cells.

“You know I will.” He smiles warmly, reaching up to place a gentle hand on Jack’s cheek, coaxing him down for a kiss. Rhys can feel everyone’s eyes on him as he makes the seemingly long walk down to Vasquez’s cell.

“Wow, didn’t expect to see you here Rhysie.” Vasquez greets when he looks up from where he’s sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, the thin veil of blue electricity separating the too, “Expected you to still be in the hospital… or rutting against the mattress, waiting for Jack to come back and fuck you like the desperate little omega bitch that you are.” He snickers, his eyes showing just how tired he actually is.

“Remember, I’m the only one that’ll be able to tell Jack to let you live or not… Not that I should hold him back.” Rhys reminds, clasping his hands behind his back.

“Who cares?” He shrugs, “If Jack doesn’t kill me, Vallory will. I don’t know if you remember or not Rhys, but, according to her, I overstepped my boundaries. Personally, I don’t believe I did… You didn’t even get what you deserved.” He adds, a malicious grin spreading over his lips.

“I’m the one that decides how much Jack tortures you. He might not even kill you, just keep you as a personal torture toy to destress after work.” Rhys growls, trying to stop the conversation and gain control of the situation.

“Trust me, I wanted to break you, still do. I would’ve broken you so _hard…_ Even though it was only for a second, your ass felt so _good_ around my finger, all _wet_ and _pulsing_. And _god_ , the _noises_. You couldn’t resist could you? You wanted it.” He continues, forcing himself to his feet and approaching the barrier, causing the young omega to take a instinctive step back.  
“Shut up!” Rhys snarls, his hands clenching into fists and his eyes downcast.

“Or what? Jack’ll do this, Jack’ll do that… Can’t do anything for yourself,  _kitten_?” He chuckles, “Just like when you were _mine_. When you used to wait for me to fuck you senseless."

“I was _never_ yours! Do you see a broken bond site?! You messed with it enough, you had plenty of opportunity to-“ Rhys starts, his knuckles turning white and his anger rising quickly.

“Neither are you Jack’s. He hasn’t bonded you yet either. You’re just born to be an un-bonded, omega-bitch _whore_.” The alpha interrupts, baring his teeth at the brunette. Rhys has reached his limit. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out the collapsed stun baton that Yvette had given him for his birthday and punches the unlock button on the cell.

“Fuck you.” Rhys breathes, stepping inside. He’s not too sure at why he decided to wait until he’d gotten into the cell to turn the baton on… The plan was to beat him senseless with the stun baton, but nothing ever seems to go how he plans.

* * *

“He looks like he’s getting pretty rilled up…” Jack mutters, watching Rhys’ hands ball into fists.

“Leave him alone Jackie, he can handle this. He’s a strong one.” Nisha soothes, standing by his side.

“Besides, if anything does happen, we’re only a few feet away.” Timothy reminds, grinning lopsidedly at the CEO. Jack still watches Rhys, noticing the kid take a step back and keep his eyes on the floor.

“Something’s wrong.” He growls, making to move forward, before a hand clamps down on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Jack,” Rhys’ buff, nerd friend apologises, his hand still remaining firm even with the CEO’s glare on him, “but I know Rhys… if you go over there before he calls you, he won’t forgive it. He’ll think that you don’t trust him or believe in him.” he continues, looking up at the alpha.

“Vaughn’s right. Besides, Rhys has got the stun baton as back up.” Yvette reassures.

“That’s not part of the plan!” Wilhelm breathes, watching Rhys unlock Vasquez’s cell, drawing everyone’s eyes to him.

“Darling, Rhys, please don’t-“ Aurelia calls, her eyes widening slightly as she watches the omega step into the small space.

“Rhys!” Jack exclaims, running down the corridor. Rhys is either ignoring him, or can’t hear him. He can hear the footfalls behind him from the rest of the group running close, before they all come to a halt outside the cell.

“Oh, hey Jack and company.” Vasquez chuckles from where he’s sitting on the floor, Rhys held down on his lap as his hands hold the omega’s face in place. He continues to work his tongue over Rhys’ bonding site, happily licking and laving over it, despite the warning growls from the other Alpha and Rhys’ friends. Rhys’ stun baton is lying at the entrance of the cell, it having rolled forward when Vasquez knocked it from his hands.

“You’ve just made everything a whole lot worse for yourself wallet head.” Jack snarls, taking a step forward. However, Vasquez bares his teeth, scrapping them lightly over the sensitive skin in front of him, causing the younger man to whine and grind his hips slightly.

“Careful, wouldn’t want you to cause me to jump and bite down now, would you? Can’t have him bonded with me…” He teases, nuzzling his nose into the nape of the Rhys’ neck.

“J-Jack.” Rhys stammers, trying to pull away, but his body obviously betraying him.

“Someone didn’t train their omega well enough. He just wondered in here like a lost puppy.” his captor chuckles, stroking his thumb over Rhys’ cheek.

“You’ve just signed your fucking death wish.” the CEO growls his jaw clenched.

“Seriously? I signed that when I hit you on the head back on Pandora. Any shots that I can get in now are just a last minuet blow now."

“Let him go Vasquez.” the doppleganger orders, his words firm.

“Oh look, the whole teams getting involved. I don’t see any benefit of letting him go.” Vasquez laughs.

“But there’s no benefit to keeping-“ Tim argues, before he’s suddenly interrupted by a gun shot and Vasquez howling and screaming in pain, pushing Rhys away to grip his shoulder. Everyone turns to see Moxxi holding Nisha’s gun, smoke billowing out from the muzzle. Jack smirks as she nods at him.

“Normally, I would say something about you stealing my gun like that… but that was too good.” Nisha chuckles, taking her gun back when the other woman hands it back. Jack holds his arms out, expecting Rhys to cuddle close as he makes his way over, but, too everyone’s surprise, he stoops down and picks up his stun baton, pressing the button and letting it power up. He suddenly whips around, swinging the baton around to crack against Vasquez’s head, knocking him to the side.

“I’m so _tired_ , of you _always_ treating me like shit!” Rhys snarls, pressing the tip of the baton to the still bleeding bullet wound on his shoulder, causing the man beneath him to whimper. “I was _never_ your omega and I never _will_ be your omega!” he continues, pressing it into the wound, digging it in and twisting it viciously, “All the shit you’ve put me through, that you and Vallory put me through… I and _Jack’s_ omega and way out of your league! Nothing you’ve done has nor will effect me… You lost! You bastard, sonofabitch-“ Rhys reels off, the blood splattering over his hands, arms and clothes not even fazing him. However, he’s interrupted by two hands grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back slightly.

“Rhys, that’s enough, calm down.” Jack soothes, whispering his words into the shell of his ear. The CEO feels the omega’s body loosen up slightly, pulling away from the beaten form beneath him, allowing Jack to lead him out of the cell.

“C’mon princess, let’s get you home. Mox, promise is a promise, he’s all yours.” Jack calls over his shoulder.

“What about you?” She asks, letting Tim pass her, the doppleganger joining Rhys and his boss.

“I have an omega to look after.” He replies, waving her off.

“Want me to get anything?” Tim asks, trying to provide any help he can, not really interested in watching the gore-fest that’s about to go down in the cell.

“Just watch the office for a few hours for me kiddo. I’ll meet you there when I know Rhysie’s alright.” Jack smiles warmly, nodding in appreciation.

* * *

Jack has been worrying over the omega for a good half an hour, sitting him down on the bed, wrapping the sheets and blankets around him carefully, surrounding him with his scent, calming him. Rhys seemed to be alright, but Vasquez's scent was thick on the boy, causing Jack to gag and growl. He needed it gone.

"How you feeling?" He asks. He needed to cover up his own worries and ill feeling some how. However, Rhys doesn't reply.

"Babe?" He looks up, to see tears welling in Rhys' eyes, his cheeks pink and hands clutching the four extra layers wrapped around him.

"C'mere kitten." He soothes, clambering onto the bed, wrapping his arms around the brunette, lying him down at his side. Rhys cuddles close.

"I tried... I didn't want to- he just-" he stammers through sobs.

"Shh," Jack starts, gently running his fingers through his hair, his fingertips rubbing his scalp at a calming pace, "you did so well. It's OK to cry. He caught you off guard, said some horrible things... Honestly, I'd be surprised if you _were_ OK after that." He adds, kissing his temple softly.

"M-My bonding site.. It- its covered in him. I can smell it. Please, Jack." He cries, tilting his head slightly, offering it to the man.

"Turn around then." Jack breathes, watching the omega untangle his arms to flip himself over. "If I cover the smell, will you get some sleep baby?" He coo's, gently pressing his nose to the skin.

"Yeah." Rhys hums, leaning back into the touch as Jack's tongue swipes over his site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	21. Who Do You Belong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure the whole fic has been leading up to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word cannot express how sorry I am that this chapter is this late!   
> Its the first day of my holiday in Florida and we've just been getting used to the time zone and getting essentials so I didn't have chance to upload last night (I was super tired!) Plus I apologize for any mistakes in this. I've uploaded it on my phone so I haven't checked it as thoroughly as I usually do
> 
> Anyways, I think I'm gonna upload a heat chapter next and that'll be it. The plot is done for this fic.
> 
> If people want it, I do have a plot outlined for a second fic, kinda like a sequel...
> 
> Let me know?
> 
> Thanks <3

"The girls are worried sick." Moxxi mutters, waiting by Rhys' side, watching some Hyperion workers prep the shuttle.

"Typical Fi and Sash..." Rhys chuckles, his eyes lingering on the CEO as he exchanges words with the rest of the group. Athena had an arm wrapped around Springs' waist... He didn't realize how open shed become about their relationship.

"They had a right to worry Rhys." She interrupts, her voice firm, "you were basically knocking on heavens door."

"I know... Sorry, I didn't mean-" he stammers, only now realizing how he must have sounded, "just tell them I'll be down to see them soon." He sighs.

"I'm gonna miss you sugar." She hums, leaning into his side, the brunette wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm going to miss you too Mox."

"Up and Over's gonna lose its best cocktail maker." She giggles, poking a finger into his side, causing him to flinch from it tickiling.

"I don't know about that. Fiona can make a mean Squill Syrup." He smirks.

"Yeah but only _you_ can make 'the best drink in existence'."

"Oooo, nice pun." He laughs, watching an employee timidly approach Handsome Jack.

"Looks like the shuttles ready, Kiddos." He announces after finally making the other man spit out his words.

"You should really say bye to everyone else as well, not just me." Moxxi grins, nudging him toward the group.

"So then, not gonna see you behind the bar anymore, huh?" Wilhelm smirks, wrapping the omega in a bone crushing hug, before dropping his back to his feet.

"Let us know whenever you're back on Pandora." Athena smiles, giving him a lightly, gentler embrace.

"It'd be cool to see you in the shop some days Rhys, I'm sure Gaige an' Scooter would wanna get a look at that arm." Springs grins, her voice chipper as she leans into Athena's side.

"I don't know who they are, but I wouldn't mind meeting them." He chuckles, two hands suddenly gripping his shoulders.

"Nice meetin' ya kid. Take good care of Jackie for me? God knows he can't do it on his own." Nisha teases, ruffling a hand through his hair, following suite as everyone clambers aboard the shuttle.

"Don't worry, I will." He calls back, stepping back into Jack, the CEO's arms wrapping around his middle.

"Have fun darling." Aurelia waves, quickly dissapearing into the shuttle.

"We'll probably see each other soon. I get called up to Helios a lot more than you think." Tim laughs, making his goodbye quick as the engines roar into life. Rhys leans into Jack’s side as the shuttle takes off.

* * *

"Any news?” Jack questions into his comm.

“Nothing yet. The slimey hag hasn’t been seen since we got you out.” Nisha replies, tipping her hat up with the muzzle of her gun.  
It’d been two weeks since she’d headed back to Pandora and Jack had regular conversations with her in search of Vallory.

“Shit.”

“Take it easy Jackie, it’s not like she’s gonna go up there.” Nisha calms, her voice even and easy.

“I won’t be able to ‘take it easy’ knowing that Vallory is still around. If she’s still alive, Rhys’ life is in danger.” He growls.

“You don’t know, she might’ve crawled in a hole to die, she is pretty old looking. Or, she might’ve even given up on him. What’s the point when you basically have Hyperion and the best people of Pandora coming after you?” She points out.

“Would you give up if one of your allies had been brutally murdered and your son has even turned against you?” Jack counters, cocking an eyebrow to her.

“Good point. We’ll keep looking Jackie, don’t you worry about it."

“Keep looking for what?” Rhys suddenly interrupts, entering the office, making his way toward where Jack is sitting in his office chair. “What are you pair up to?” He hums, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck, hands smoothing over his chest and chin resting onto of his head.

“Not a lot kid. I’m about to head off, bandits to kill, money to steal, y’know, good to see you though.” She grins, throwing a two fingered salut his way.

“Thanks for the help Nish, let me know if you hear anything."

“Will do.” She nods, ending the call. There’s a few seconds of silence, before Rhys sighs.

“Jack,” He breathes, turning the man around and resting his hands on the back of his chair, “You’re still not searching for Vallory, are you? She’s gone, she shouldn’t be bothering you anymore.” he adds, gently brushing his fingers through the CEO’s hair.

“She’s not gone and your life is constantly in danger because of that,” He replies, his tone firm and serious, catching the brunette’s wrist as he begins to move away, “Are you due soon?” he mutters, pressing his nose to the skin of his wrist.

“Mm,” Rhys hums, allowing him to change the conversation topic, “Tomorrow. Can you smell it already?"

“Yeah, you smell so good.” He basically moans.

“Well, I’m sure you can hold off for just a little longer? Hm? Wouldn’t want you to stop searching for Vallory.” He teases, pulling away from the older man and moving toward his own desk, flicking through pages on his comm.

"That's not fair princess." Jack whines, pushing from his desk and following Rhys.  
"Neither is neglecting your omega whilst searching for someone who no longer matters." Rhys counters, sitting down at his desk, flicking through several pieces of paperwork before pulling a sheet out of the pile, laying it down in front of him and signing it.

"Well, how about me and my pretty little omega finish up early for a home cooked, candle lit dinner and a movie? I'm thinking an R-rated one which could lead to the opportunity of an early heat." He purrs into the shell of his ear, fingers skating over his lithe shoulders.

"Only, if you promise to leave the whole Vallory thing alone. As long as you're around, I'm safe and I know you'll save me whenever I need you to." Rhys grins, carding his fingers into Jack's hair, tugging him down to press their lips together.

"But-"

"Ah, you have to promise me." Rhys interrupts, holding out his pinkie.

"Fine." Jack murmurs, wrapping his own pinkie with Rhys'.

"See, that wasn't that difficult, was it?" Rhys purrs, kissing along the others jawline.

"Nuh-Nuh." Jack whines, making fun of the younger man as he hoists him up from the chair and into his arms.

"Now what are you doing?" Rhys chuckles, wrapping his arms around the CEO's neck, leaning in close.

"Finishing up early for that candlelit dinner." Jack smirks, waggling his eyebrows and calling the elevator.

"But, the paperwork." Rhys gasps, dramatically, reaching over behind the older man, his fingers splayed to the stack of files on his desk.

"Eh, that can wait. There's more pressing matters to attend to right now beautiful." Jack coo's, stepping into the elevator once it arrives on their floor.

"Again? This company will fall." Rhys warns, teasingly.

"Eh, let it. If I have you by my side, I don't care what happens."

* * *

"Kiddo, you got a bit of cream-" Jack smirks, wiping some of the whipped cream from the corner of Rhys' lips.

Dinner was fantastic. Rhys hasn't gotten tired of Jack's cooking and he doubt's he ever will. Desert was good too; chocolate cake with strawberries and whipped cream.

Jack had forgotten about what actually happens to wax when it heats up though and had forgotten to put something under the candelabra to catch any of the hot substance.

"Thanks, you've got some just-" Rhys grins, reaching forward to the other's nose, "there!" He giggles, swiping his thumb over it and leaving behind a trail of chocolate filling.

"Hey~!" Jack exclaims, laughing as he makes a comeback, leaving strawberry juice streaked over the younger man's cheek.

"I refuse to retaliate, this cake is too good to waste on you." Rhys smirks, cutting off another piece with his fork, piercing it and popping it into his mouth.

"Well, that just means that I don't have to worry about your attacks then." Jack growls, swiping two fingers through the whipped cream on his plate and smearing it over Rhys' top lip.

"You're such a child!" Rhys squeals, wiping the residue off with his thumb and licking it off. Finishing off his cake, Rhys stands, taking his plate to the kitchen, Jack following suit. The CEO places a kiss the younger man's cheek, pulling away, smirking, wrapping his arms around his lithe waist.

"Strawberry-licious." He purrs, poking his tongue out to lick a stripe over his skin, collecting the cry strawberry juice still on Rhys' chin. The younger man can't help but moan.

"Ooh? The sensitivity kicked in kitten?" He purrs.

"Mm- fuck, yeah~" he groans, turning in the man's arms to grip at the front of his shirt. Jack presses kisses over his jawline, nibbling his flesh slightly, sucking brushes over his neck and circling his tongue around his collar bones, the brunette moaning and whining throughout.

"Bond me." Rhys suddenly blurts out, pulling him impossibly closer.

"As in.." Jack starts, brushing his fingers over the bonding site tucked under his shirt collar.

"Yes! Please! I wanna share this heat bonded. I wanna bond with you. I've wanted to bond for ages. Please!" He gasps, gently rocking his hips into Jack's smothering his lips over Jack's neck. Jack instinctevly brings his head forward, scenting over his neck, softly lapping his tongue over the site before coxkinf an eyebrow to Rhys.

"Sure?"

"Positive!"

Jack doesn't need anymore assurance, anymore pleading or begging... He kisses the skin softly, before sinking his teeth in. Blood trickles into his mouth as Rhys' hands frantically roam, tug and pull of the back of his shirt, their chests pressed flush and Rhys' hips stuttering before picking up pace, his moaning turning basically into screams and tears pricking his eyes.

"Yes, yes, YES!" He moans, chanting the words as Jack's tongue worries over the broken skin, lapping up the blood and carefully tending to the flesh wound.

"My Rhysie. _My_ omega." Jack hums happily, nosing around his flesh as they grind and writhe against each other.

"Your omega. _My_ alpha!" Rhys laughs, tears springing to his eyes at the thought of them finally being bonded, his heat settling in swiftly.

"C'mon let's get you sorted out there pumpkin. Your scent is driving me insane." Jack growls, tugging the younger man by his wrists, leading him toward the bedroom, the omega chasing after his smell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	22. My Sweet Little Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet, love filled chapter for an ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh... I don't like how I've ended this.  
> I'm sorry DX  
> I'm also so sorry for how long it took me to knock this out. I was just never happy with what I wrote so it meant I deleted a lot of attempts.  
> I have the first chapter of the sequel to this written up so I'll probably post it at the weekend or next week, as I wanna write the next chapter of 'Photo Keepsakes'.  
> Thank you guys for keeping with this story and for the amazing feedback you've given!  
> Also, a big thanks to BebeSeeD for the support on this pic, I'm so glad you like this gift! <3  
> There are so many others that I wanna thank, but there are so many of you who constantly comment, kudos and bookmark my fics that the list would probably be longer than this chapter XD I hope you know who you are and that I greatly appreciate your constant support throughout this! <33
> 
> Until next time guys! ^.^

Jack is woken up suddenly the next morning by a crash, followed by a loud thud in the kitchen. Noting the bed is empty, other than himself, he throws the covers off of himself and runs out of the bedroom, to catch Rhys use the kitchen counter to pull himself off the floor, glass shards and water pooled around him, before his knees shake slightly and he has to catch the corner of the marble side to hold himself up.

"Hey, kitten, you alright?" Jack soothes, moving to warp his arms gently around his lithe waist, offering his support. Rhys turn in his arms to nuzzle his face into his chest, leaning most of his weight onto the CEO.

"M-My heat~" he breathes, groaning slightly and inhaling his alpha's scent.

"C'mon, back to bed. I'll clean this up and bring you a drink. Looks like it’s gonna be a strong one, huh?" He sighs, hoisting the other male up into his arms and carrying him back toward the bedroom. Rhys whines in agreement, nodding his head lazily against his chest. Gently lying him on the bed, Jack goes to move away, to go back into the kitchen, before his sweater is grabbed and he's pulled back by his omega, his bare hips rolling up to meet the CEO's, grinding against him rather forcefully.

"Jack, I need you." He gasps, arching his back and looping his arms around the broader man's neck, pulling him down to press messy kisses over his jaw.

"OK princess, calm down. I got ya." Jack purrs. Several needy whines pass through Rhys' lips as he paws at Jack's shoulders. Rhys thrashes around slightly, clearly not happy with what Jack is doing.

“Use your words baby boy. I know it’s difficult, but I don’t know what you want it-"

“S-Site… Bonding site.” He mutters, chewing his bottom lip and looking anywhere but Jack. 

Jack grins and hums what sounds like an ‘Ohhh’, before gently slipping his hand under the brunette’s head, pulling up and holding him close, before nuzzling his nose around the fresh healing wound on the nape of his neck. He feels the younger man shudder against him, which spurs him on more, laving his tongue over the site and grazing his teeth over it ever so lightly.

“Fffuu-uck~!” Rhys cries a breathy moan.

“Feel good babe?” The CEO purrs against his skin.

“So… So good.” He groans, working his hands down to unbuckle Jack’s belt.

“Mm,” Jack starts, briefly parting to tug his sweater over his head and discard it at the end of the bed, “Good. Can’t wait, huh?” He adds, moving his lips to bite his teeth down lightly on the omega’s earlobe, tugging gently as he slips two fingers between his lips. He rubs his rough pads softly over the surface of his tongue, wetting his fingers up, before deeming it enough and pulling them away. Carefully, he reaches down, parting Rhys’ cheeks and pushing  slowly into his hole, causing him to moan and arch his back.

“How long do you think it’ll take you to come this time?” Jack growls, pushing in a second finger easily and scissoring the apart. Rhys simply lets out a series of whines and moans, causing Jack to chuckle lowly

“I take that as not long then.” He grins, lathering Rhys’ slick around his fingers to slide them in and out of his already gaping hole easily. Rhys begins to rock and roll his hips up into the broader man above him, to the rhythm of his thrusts. His hands scratch at the elastic band of Jack’s boxers, clawing to get them off.

“Hurry up! I need your knot, please~” He gasps, pouting when his wrists are grabbed by the alpha’s one hand, the other still working into him, pinning them on the pillows above his head.

“OK baby.” Jack soothes, working his lips down over his collar bones over his chest, pressing several kisses over his abdomen and licking gently around his crotch, tongue lapping at the inside of his thighs and hips. While wiggling his pants down, he gently licks over the omega’s puckered hole, looking up at him through his lashes to watch his cheeks turn an even deeper shade of red, the back of his hand pressing to his lips.

“Jack! Fuck me!” Rhys demands, wiggling his hips slightly, unsatisfied with the lack of knot inside of him. Jack can’t help but laugh. He loves how needy and bossy Rhys gets during the first part of his heat.

"Sheesh, OK _darlin_ '." He teases, crawling back up his body and taking ahold of the base of his cock, prodding Rhys' entrance with the tip, before fully pushing in and settling inside. Rhys visibly shudders, his jaw going slack as Jack begins to work up a gentle pace.

“Is that the fastest you can move, old man?” Rhys mutters, a small frown forming on his face.

“Is that a challenge Rhysie?” the CEO growls, beginning to move his hips faster, grinning down at the younger man as needy, desperate whines tumblr from his lips. Normally, he would’ve teased him about how mouthy and bitchy he was being and joked around about if he kept that up, even being bonded would stop him from leaving him. However, he knew how terrible that could be now that the kid is on his heat. He’d take it seriously and the feeling of abandonment would take ahold and Jack would have to do everything physically possible to assure him that it was just a joke and he had no intention of going anywhere. Instead, he ignore the very easy way to tease and irritate the omega, opting for layering his jawline and cheeks with kisses, fussing and petting his skin. Their breathing starts becoming fast and fierce, desperate for air, Jack from how hard he’s working himself, slamming and rutting his hips into the young omega, Rhys due to how close he’s getting with the feeling of Jack’s swelling knot catching on the rim of his hole.

“ _J-Jack!~_ "

“C’mon baby boy.” Jack purrs, leaning down to clamp his lips down on his right nipple, laving his tongue over it and sucking softly. Jack’s hand curls around Rhys’ cock, pumping it slightly slower than his thrusts, the brunette doing the rest of the work by bucking up into him. With a strangled cry, Rhys’ cums, his legs wrapping tightly around Jack’s waist, pulling him close as his knot swells fully inside of him, trapping the alpha’s own release, causing him to shudder and bite down on his lower lip.

“Mmm.” Jack hums happily, lowering himself onto his elbows, hovering above Rhys, their skin just barely touching, “How was that?” He purrs, manoeuvring themselves so Rhys is lying on top of him, his hands gently running up and down his back, fingertips skating over his sweaty skin.

“Amazing.” Rhys mumbles, already falling into a gentle sleep.

“I love you, my perfect, sweet little omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake  
> Ko-fi: http://ko-fi.com/A5415FC

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeeee.....
> 
> Weekly uploads and the archive warnings might change... There's a possibility that I might involve some intense violence and a mention to rape? I'm not sure. I've never written that type of content before, because I consider it to be a touchy subject and I don't want to make myself or other uncomfortable or offended.
> 
> Thanks for the support and understanding! <3
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr: nihongoochitsuite


End file.
